One Month: Alone Together (4th Timeline)
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Based on a contest, this story is an alternate timeline version about what might happen if Motoki and the Inner Senshi decided they'd had enough of the fighting between Mamoru and Usagi and stranded them on an Island, naked and alone, for one month, and they stayed the whole time. Entirely Mamoru/Usagi POV. Requested by Ladie Byrd.
1. September 30

**Author's Note:** This addition is a request from Ladie Byrd. The entire story is told from the perspective of Mamoru and Usagi. What would have happened if no one had come for them?

Some differences for this story:  
1) Ami is NOT involved in the scheme with the rest  
2) Usagi's Hair is NOT cut  
3) Makoto doesn't change her mind  
4) Motoki knows Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen  
5) They provide the jug of wine

Usagi and the girls are 16  
Mamoru is 18  
Shitennou - 17-18

* * *

 **I DON'T THINK MOTOKI OR THE GIRLS WOULD EVER DO THIS. IT IS A STORY BASED ON A CONTEST. NOTHING MORE.**

* * *

 **Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **September 30  
When Enough is Enough**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

"Baka! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Usagi wailed, making every customer in the Crown cringe and cover their ears. She'd had enough of his constant teasing to last a lifetime. He nearly always started their arguments... except on the rare occasions when it was a test paper or a shoe hitting him that started them, or perhaps her face planting into his chest on her morning dash to school. No one seemed to get that though. They always yelled at her and talked down to her as though she was the immature one.

She finally huffed and turned away, only to have Mamoru grab her wrist and turn her back around. "What's the matter Odango Atama, can't think of a decent comeback so you're just going to run away and cry some more? You really are pathetic you know!"

After months of teasing, Usagi finally snapped. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and slapped him before stomping her heel down on his foot. With her other hand she reached for the first thing she saw. Someone had left a half empty glass of soda on the counter. She picked it up and hurled it at his head. He ducked, and the glass smashed against the wall near the break room.

The sound of shattering glass pulled her out of her rage and she covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh, Kami! What have I done?" she asked.

Suddenly her arm was grabbed roughly by Motoki and she was being shoved through the door into the break room alongside Mamoru. Minako and Rei took hold of her and forced her down into a chair. She couldn't help herself and immediately started to cry as they tied her tightly down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unsure what has happening. "Let me go, please?"

She hadn't meant to lash out that way. As much as she loved Mamoru, her temper had flared. She'd never lost her temper before. Is that why she was being punished? She couldn't stop herself from weeping.

She heard Mamoru growling and struggling and wanted them to let him go. He hadn't really done anything wrong. She opened her mouth to tell them so, when she heard him yell.

"Let her go!" he yelled, and it was very obvious that he was angry.

She was shocked at his outburst. He had never really shown true anger before. Well, once... but that was when the jerk Endo had tried to force her to kiss him. It had been the true turning point for her. She'd started falling in love with him before that, when he'd saved Luna, but that day had prompted the head over heels tumble into full on love. She remembered how he had picked an argument with her just so he had an excuse to make sure she got home safely.

Her tears didn't stop. Why were their friends doing this to them?

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru was pissed. He didn't know what the hell Motoki thought he was doing, but he was scaring his Odango and Mamoru couldn't have that. "I said untie her!" he growled, struggling uselessly against his own restraints. He hadn't argued when Motoki had tied him up, though he had been confused, but the thought of his Usako scared and crying was just too much.

For a moment he nearly couldn't stop himself reaching for a rose. "Usagi, are you okay?" he asked.

There was a sniffle, and then, "yeah, but they tied me to a chair." The other four were still between the two of them. He wondered where Ami was. She was normally inseparable with Usagi and the other girls.

"It's okay, they tied me up too. But I don't think Motoki or the others would hurt us." He tried to reassure her, all the while staring daggers at Motoki and Makoto. "You'd better let her go right now. This wasn't her fault. I pushed too far. LET HER GO!" His voice wasn't loud, but he put all of his anger and frustration into the words.

"This is for your own good," Motoki whispered, his face only inches from Mamoru's. "You two need to talk. So... talk." With that he and the girls left the room, leaving him staring at a weeping Usagi. His heart absolutely melted for her. She was scared, and he hated that.

"I'm sorry Usagi," he said finally. "This is all my fault."

She shook her head. "Nani? Mamoru I'm sorry I hurt you and tried to throw the glass at you."

Mamoru only shook his head. He'd been surprised at how much force had been behind the slap and the heel to his foot, and extremely impressed with the tiny shards of shattered glass left when he'd seen the soda she'd thrown. She was so tiny it was hard to imagine her having that kind of strength. But he wasn't injured. No real damage was done.

"It wasn't too bad Odango." He said, his voice reassuring.

For once she didn't scream at him over the name. They both knew the truce wouldn't last. They'd been locked in closets and cupboards, set up on blind dates, even banned from the arcade once in an effort to stop their arguing. But he knew if he stopped teasing her he would have no excuse to speak to her at all, and he couldn't let that happen.

He needed her in his life. She was the only real light he had. She cared about him even with all the arguing. She showed him kindness even when he showed none of how he felt. She was his hope.

The truth was, he loved her so much it was painful to be away from her. He could never tell her though. Could never let her get too close. He had to keep her away, even make it seem to the enemy that he hated her. Because if they found out who he was they would go after the people in his life that he loved. It was why he'd pulled further and further away from her since he'd found out he had become Tuxedo Kamen.

That had been a shock to the system. He'd been having blackouts. Lost time. Waking up in strange places, like the back of the arcade, or on Motoki's couch. Then one day his best friend had informed him that he was Tuxedo Kamen. And he had begun to remember. His battles against the Negaverse, and his need to protect Sailor Moon. He was always led to her, always felt her need stronger than his own.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

She hated seeing Mamoru tied up and looking so upset. She loved him, and the last thing she wanted was to see him so frustrated. She wished, for the millionth time, that she wasn't Sailor Moon. If it wasn't for the secret identity she probably would have already kissed him. But Kami knew she would never, ever, put him in danger.

Somehow she always knew where Mamoru was. It had been a gradual thing. Their constant run ins had driven her to near insanity, but the more she'd tried to avoid them, the more they'd happened, as though they were led to each other on an invisible string. The only time the feelings were manageable was when she transformed into the Moon Senshi. She sighed as she stared over at Mamoru, wishing she didn't have that burden, so that just once she could tell him she didn't hate him. Didn't dislike him at all.

Motoki and Minako came back into the room. Usagi wished she could wipe her cheeks. Mamoru glared. Motoki went to him and Minako moved towards her. The other blonde girl held a straw to Usagi's lips. "Drink. Maybe it will cool your throat."

Usagi took a few sips. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Finish a bit more of your shake and I'll tell you," Minako urged. She could hear Motoki talking quietly to Mamoru and the sounds of shake being slurped through the straw.

"We think we've found a way for the two of you to stop arguing." Usagi blinked up at her stupidly. For some reason she couldn't process all the words.

Minako reached out and tugged at the knots holding Usagi to the chair. She lifted one of Usagi's hands and pressed the shake into them. "If you drink all of this, we will let you go," she said, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Usagi could only nod and stare up at her beautiful friend. She took another large slurp.

"You're pretty," she giggled.

Minako smiled. Everything seemed to be coming from very far away. She turned her head and saw that Mamoru had been untied as well. The chocolate in the shake tasted funny, but every time she tried to stop slurping at it, Minako pushed it back towards her mouth.

The room was spinning. Her friend's long blonde hair fell forward as she leaned in to hug Usagi. She straightened and smiled. Something came out of her mouth but Usagi was too entranced with the light reflecting on the golden hair to notice.

Motoki was leaving and had taken hold of Minako's arm. They were whispering, but Usagi couldn't understand their words. Everything seemed to be coming through a long tunnel. She wondered what people would do if they saw Sailor Moon all drugged up like this. Then it hit her, she had been drugged. Crap. Something was wrong. Was there an attack on the arcade?

"Mam-ba-ka," Usagi mumbled, her tongue feeling strange. "Some-thing wrong. Don't drink shake." Her head was spinning as she tried to warn him. He gave her a strange look, but his eyes were glazing over as well. She looked at his glass and it was nearly two thirds gone.

"Oh-kay?" he asked.

"Drugged," she whispered, fear giving way to sheer panic. She tried to stand and fell to her knees. "Help!" she tried to shout, but it came out in a whisper. She saw Mamoru fall to his knees in front of her and begin to crawl closer.

"Usa-us..." he tried to speak. "Oh-kay?" but she could no longer answer and only shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. She saw the worry in his eyes as he stared at her, and then he was falling forward onto his face, and she heard no more from him.

She heard a sound behind her and tried to turn her head. Motoki came over and put his hand on Mamoru's neck, checking his pulse. "Help," Usagi whispered, her vision fading to black as her head became too heavy to hold up. "Help him."

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan," she heard him whisper. "This is for your own good." The darkness took her then, and she knew no more.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

 _He stood, staring up at the balcony of the ruined palace. Here again, to see the princess. He frowned. She wasn't crying out to him to find the Silver Crystal. How strange. She should be begging him to find it, and her. No, now she was sobbing, her hands over her eyes, crying out, "I don't want to remember. I don't want to see it!"_  
 _He moved, pulled toward her, though he knew it was an impossible task to reach her. "Princess?" he called out, feeling unsure._  
 _She looked up at him, her face ravaged by tears, her crystalline blue eyes staring at him in horror. "Please... help me?" she begged, and resumed her cries of anguish._  
 _"How?" he asked, not knowing what to do. "How do I help you?"_  
 _"I don't want to remember," she moaned._  
 _He saw her fall out of his sight and raced toward the balcony. Again, he could not get close to her. Not close enough to help._  
 _"Princess!" he screamed. He clawed at the barrier, still unsure what it was that was holding him back from her. If only he could see it._  
 _"It's too soon," she sobbed._  
 _The world began to change, to grow more clear._  
 _He could see the palace in it's glory now, and found himself at the top of a staircase just outside the entry. The princess was behind his back, her face buried into his shoulder as she wept._  
 _Below were the Senshi, all dead, each with a man over her, impaled, lying over the women in death. He could hear one of the men still sobbing as his breath began to rattle and gurgle. There, and yet not there, as though they were a shimmering image of something he had recently seen._  
 _They faded away and he blinked as he watched a horde of mindless humans, now turned into nothing more than puppets, storming up the palace steps toward him and the princess._  
 _A woman rose in front of him, laughing, and he felt his princess back away._  
 _"Come to me Endymion," the woman called. "Join me and we can rule the Earth together."_  
 _Without his prompting, his mouth opened and words poured out. "Never. I would never betray my wife, my people. What you have done is an abomination."_  
 _The woman's bright red hair swayed as she shook her head. "The people are happier under my control. As you will be. Once that Moon Brat is gone, I'll make you mine, just like I did your men."_  
 _"Never!" he screamed. He was unsure what was happening, but the body he was in was shaking with rage._  
 _The woman lifted her hand and struck at the princess, a killing blow. His body leapt into the path of the strike and he was cut down. He could feel the life leeching from him. And then he was falling, only to be caught in soft hands, and his head rested on his princess' thighs as he stared up longingly at her face. He lifted a hand to her, hoping to touch her cheek one last time. The princess looked so familiar. Her features nearly identical to the ones he knew so well on his secret love._  
 _"Endymion!" she screamed, bending over him. His hand touched her cheek, her smooth soft skin. But he felt so weak. He wanted to hold her forever. His arm wasn't strong enough and fell to his side. "No! Please. You can't leave me!"_  
 _"Serenity... I love... you..." his voice whispered the words as the world began to fade into blackness._  
 _He watched in horror as Serenity reached over him for his sword and brought the sharp tip to her belly, just under her ribs and fell over on it. He felt her warm blood over him as he took his last, painful breath._  
 _Back in the ruins of the castle, the memories began to fade. He couldn't recall the faces, or the details. Only the pain of losing his love. His princess. The words and names were nothing. Only that moment where he knew she was no more. Again he heard her wails of sadness and sorrow._  
 _"It's too soon to remember," she whispered, and then the dream left him._

Fading in and out. Time shifting. Being carried.

Nothing made sense. He felt a warm body next to his own.

A pinch as something entered his arm.

Then his clothing was gone.

Another pinch.

Bright light. Warmth.

A body under his own.

Someone touching him, putting his erection somewhere hot and wet and tight around him. A mischievous laugh as he was positioned.

And then a moan of pain nearby and he was inside heaven, his hips moving without conscious thought.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

 _She didn't want to remember. Didn't want to go back to the dream. She clawed at it, trying to wake herself, but something pulled her down and down into the darkness of that awful place. The place where horrors happened. She sobbed as the images became clearer and clearer around her. She didn't want to be there. Didn't want to remember._  
 _Again the dream took her. Everything felt like her body, though she knew it wasn't her. It was the princess, who had died more than a thousand years before._  
 _She watched as the prince pulled her arm, tugging at her. She ran with him, crying in pain and fear as she realized the moon kingdom was under attack and that all around her people were dying._  
 _And then she heard the first of the screams. "No! What have I done!" A man, his curly blonde hair caught up into a ponytail at the back of his head, stood over Sailor Mercury, tears streaming down his face. "What did she make me do?" he cried, more quietly. Usagi watched helplessly as the man turned the bloodied blade of his sword and impaled himself, falling over Mercury's body. She fell to her knees in agony._  
 _The second scream, the third, the fourth all followed. She watched helplessly as the four men who had been turned now realized their mistake and remembered the loves they had just murdered. She watched, tears pouring out, as each one killed himself and lay across their wives. The sobs tore out of her throat._  
 _The prince pulled her up and away, trying to get her to safety. Somewhere, she knew, her mother was fighting. She could feel her, already weakened, and knew the battle was already lost. The Prince led her through the ruins of the palace. Innocents lay in pools of blood, and she cried over each one. The princess must have known and loved every person in the palace. Her gut wrenching sobs hurt her chest._  
 _And then they made it through the front doors to the steps. A woman with bright red hair led an army up the steps toward them. With horror, Usagi realized none of the people even knew where they were. She stepped back in shock. What had been done to them?_  
 _"Come to me Endymion," the woman called. "Join me and we can rule the Earth together."_  
 _"Never. I would never betray my wife, my people. What you have done is an abomination." Endymion was nearly shouting the words in front of her._  
 _"The people are happier under my control. As you will be. Once that Moon Brat is gone, I'll make you mine, just like I did your men."_  
 _"Never!"_  
 _She watched as Beryl, that was the woman's name though how she knew it she could not tell, lifted her sword and struck at her, but Endymion leapt in the way._  
 _"Endymion!" she screamed. She held on to him, holding his head in her lap. "No! Please. You can't leave me!" she begged._  
 _She stared in horror down at the face of Mamoru. He looked up at her so lovingly, and with so much sadness to be leaving her. But she already knew what would come next. His hand lifted to her cheek, and his thumb stroked once over her skin._  
 _"Serenity... I love... you..."_  
 _His hand fell to his side, and she reached for his sword, impaling herself on the blade. The pain made her scream._  
 _But instead of waking, she found herself in blackness, even there she was forced to endure the long hours of pain she would normally feel upon waking. But the memories began to fade, the names and faces blurring into distant shadows._

Fading in and out. Time shifting. Being carried.

Strange lights and colors behind her eyes. She couldn't open them.

A pinch in her arm. Darkness.

Stirring, nearly waking as her clothing was removed.

Another pinch in her arm.

Bright light against her closes eyelids.

Warmth, and weight. A body pressed on top of her. Laughter as someone pressed something inside her.

Something invading her body, hurting her. And then pleasure as the pain disappeared. Her hips moved without her permission, seeking more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I just want to make it clear - this last scene was an assault on both Mamoru and Usagi. What they did to them was wrong, and should not be condoned.

* * *

 **Here are the old rules:**  
Trapped together Til Halloween Story Contest - Reba Jean  
The Senshi and Motoki are disgusted with Usagi's and Mamoru's constant bickering and fighting. They have tried all the usual means to get the two together, including blind dates and locking them in the arcade, but nothing has worked. Minako and company have devised an even more evil plan: render them unconscious and deposit them together, nude in a double sleeping bag, stranding them together with no clothes until Halloween in an isolated room or remote barren island. They have viciously bobbed Usagi's hair to shoulder length. Usagi and Mamoru do not yet know one another's secret identities. Usagi does not have her transformation brooch, or Luna Pen. The one communication device available can only be used to contact the Inner Senshi or Motoki.

 **Setting One:**  
An isolated room, furnished with only a sleeping bag and a futon. There is a bathroom, but only one small hand-towel to share (too small to wear). The TV plays only the most banal boring shows you can imagine. They have sufficient MRE's or prepared meals and some bread, fruit, cheese, etc. to last for one month. Minako also left them a bowl of strawberries, a can of whipping cream, one bottle of chocolate syrup, a VERY large jug of wine, one bottle of generic pain reliever tablets, and a variety of massage oils. No coffee, junk food, candy, ice cream, or chocolate (aside from the bottle of syrup) is there.

 **Setting Two:**  
An isolated, barren island, too far to whim elsewhere and with few or no trees or large bushes and very little grass or vegetation. Their sleeping bad is left on a futon on the floor of a stone shelter building/ There is a supply of fresh water and sufficient driftwood on the beach for fires but not to build a boat or raft. In addition to the food supplies they have fish hooks and line, two knives, a box of matches, and a lantern with a supply of kerosene. They have sufficient MRE's or prepared meals and some bread, fruit, cheese, etc. to last for one month. Minako also left them a bowl of strawberries, a can of whipping cream, one bottle of chocolate syrup, a VERY large jug of wine, one bottle of generic pain reliever tablets, and a variety of massage oils. No coffee, junk food, candy, ice cream, or chocolate (aside from the bottle of syrup) is there.

 **The Objectives:**  
1). To work together to a)escape or b) survive their trap.  
2). To revenge themselves on the perpetrators (no murder allowed).

 **MY CHANGES:**  
1) No TELEVISION - Cause it's a distraction and they would have been too smart for that.  
2) Must be one UNINTENDED consequence. (i.e. Losing a major battle with the dark kingdom, someone getting seriously injured, etc.)  
3) A few more supplies for safety's sake, such as sunscreen and toothbrushes and a few odds and ends each of their captors snuck to them.


	2. October 1

**Author's Note:** I have fixed the cut hair issue. I apologize. Trying to manage four timelines at once is a bit difficult. I just want to thank all of my reviewers for letting me know! You guys are so awesome!

* * *

 **Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 1  
Waking Up**

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru was having the best dream of his life. Though they couldn't seem to be in the same room for more than ten minutes without arguing, Mamoru had long been in love with his blonde haired, Odangoed Goddess. She was HIS. He'd never told her, and he wondered if he ever would, but in his mind, she was his princess, and he would do anything for her.

He sunk further and further into the dream.

 _He and Usagi were in his bed and she was spread open before him. It was the day he would take her virginity, and she would take his. He'd dreamed of the moment hundreds of times._

 _Her naked skin was smooth and soft under his palms as he reached for her breasts. She moaned, calling out his name in need and he bent his head to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. He was throbbing against her thigh, and he moved one hand down over her smooth concave belly to reach the little mound covered in tiny, curly blonde hairs._

 _He spread her open with his fingers, thankful to feel her wet, aroused state. "Are you sure?" He asked. She only moaned and nodded, her eyes still closed. "Usagi, I need the words. Are you sure?"_

 _She opened her gorgeous cerulean eyes and stared at him, biting her little pink lip. After a moment she opened her mouth and whispered, "yes."_

 _It was the only thing he needed. He rolled over on top of her, moving to kiss her as he guided himself to her entrance. "It will only hurt for a second," he whispered, and thrust deep as he captured her mouth. She cried out, but he caught the sound in a deep passionate kiss, thrusting in and out of her again and again._

 _It wasn't long before both of them were moaning and crying out each other's names. Her tight, wet heat covered him and felt better than he ever could have imagined. Her insides sucked at him, seeming loath to let him pull away even long enough to prepare the next thrust. He moaned again as he tortured her clit with his thumb._

 _His mouth found its way to her nipple again and as she screamed her little tight channel convulsed around his hard cock, milking him. He released his seed inside her, thankful that they'd had this moment together. He prayed they'd never spend a day apart._

Mamoru moaned and snuggled closer to the warm body under him, sighing in pleasure as his cock continued to throb its last few spurts into the tight little sheath surrounding him. The drugged sleep pulled him back under and he smiled at the blonde hair that brushed his cheek.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi felt strange. Her head was heavy, but her body felt so good she didn't care. She felt... full, wanted, devoured almost. Her nipples ached as a strange wet pressure pulled at them, and between her legs felt full and achy. Her dreams of Mamoru were pleasant.

 _She lay on the soft blanket, in a field of beautiful flowers. Birds chirped overhead, and she could hear waves gently lapping the shore. The sun was warm on her face, and she was happy, content to be in Mamoru's arms. She had dreamed of this moment, of how it would be for them. She felt his mouth on her breasts, and she sighed happily, waiting for Mamoru to make her his._

 _Mamoru wrapped a strand of her long blonde hair around his fingertips as he explored her, and then she felt him pressing into her. Making her his, and him hers. They would be together forever now, two hearts made one. She sighed happily as he moved in and out of her. There was a pressure on her clit, friction that made her body wild. She felt something happening inside her belly and lower, where something filled her completely._

There was a hint of pain, remnants of something sharper that she vaguely remembered, but with each passing moment the pain grew less and the pleasure more until she found her body convulsing in so much pleasure she didn't think she could stand it. When the feelings subsided, she was dragged back into the drug-induced sleep. She was happy with the weight of the body on top of her, the feeling of something filling her, the silky hair that brushed against her neck. She moaned again and then snuggled closer to the body, falling into the coma-like state.

She drifted in and out of the deep sleep left over from the drugs she had been given. As she grew more conscious of what was happening she could feel something happening. Someone was on top of her. She could not make her body work properly to push the person away. Worse, she could tell they were being intimate with her. Even her eyes refused to respond. Silent tears fell as she felt whoever it was pushing in and out of her.

Her body shook with sobs that hurt her chest. Someone was having sex with her. She didn't know who it was, or where she was. She floundered mentally, trying to remember where she had been, and what she had been doing before she awoke. She heard the sounds of the other person's body slapping wildly against her own and then a grunt as the person about her shuddered wildly. Her body had only begun to respond, unstimulated, but it didn't hurt.

What hurt was knowing something precious had been taken from her. Something she'd only ever wanted to share with one person. Mamoru. She wondered if he was alright. The last she had seen of him...

With sudden clarity she began to remember what had happened. She and Mamoru had been tied into chairs by their friends, and they were given shakes with something that had made her feel drugged and sleepy. She'd thought it was a mistake, even perhaps a Youma attack, until Motoki had said they were doing it to them for their own good. Another hitching sob broke loose, and despair filled her. That meant it was Mamoru who was over her, inside her. And she hadn't gotten to remember it. She could never get back the moment she had lost with him. Their first time.

Someone, even knowing she was Sailor Moon and couldn't be with him, she'd always clung to the hope that they would be together someday. When the Youma were gone. When she wasn't moonlighting as a superhero. When she didn't have to pretend he was her nemesis. She'd always pictured something sweet and romantic. Candlelight, or perhaps a summer afternoon like she'd dreamed of before.

Now that hope was gone. Again, her sorrow was overwhelming and she gave in to the hoarse wracking sobs.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru was in absolute heaven. His cock was wrapped in heat. Tight, wet heat. And he couldn't help but rock in and out of it. Again, and again he rolled into it, burying himself deep. He was on the edge of wakefulness when he was overcome in an incredible orgasm. He snuggled in deeper and fell into a more natural sleep, his breathing evening out.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was met by very dim light, and a sobbing girl under him. He felt himself, buried deep inside her and gasped, even as his cock throbbed. "Wha-?"

Usagi was under him, crying hysterically.

"What happened? Where..." His eyes were drawn to the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"They did this to us," she hissed. "They drugged us and put us here like this." More sobs shook her body, and his. His mind wasn't fully working, and he was very unsure what was happening, but the sound of Usagi's tears penetrated the fog in his mind like nothing else could.

"Usagi? Why are you crying?" He lifted his head and upper chest, and that's when he realized where his lower half was, and what it was doing. In shock, he gasped, trying to figure out what had happened. Then her words began to penetrate his brain. Very slowly he pulled out of her and tried to roll to the side, but their bodies were trapped together, and she rolled with him.

"Did you say drugged?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "They drugged us and made us... made us..." She collapsed against his chest and continued sobbing. Vague, blurry images of Motoki practically forcing him to drink a chocolate shake filled his mind. He could remember being tied to a chair, and Usagi being afraid.

"Why would they do this to us?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around Usagi, who could barely breathe through her tears. "Are you okay?" He whispered when several long minutes had passed.

She shook her head no and tried to speak. "I'm not... not a... not a virgin anymore," and the sentence ended with a despairing cry that hurt his heart far more than his head.

He gasped and then realized he wasn't either. "You aren't the only one," he whispered, trying to calm her.

"Why did they do this?" She asked, hurt, angry, and feeling betrayed.

"I don't know. I didn't realize they hated our fights that much." He struggled to undo the zipper on the sleeping bag. "Do you hear the ocean?"

She nodded, still silently weeping, thought the sobs had subsided.

"Usagi, I have to get out of this bag. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," she moaned.

He swallowed hard as a wave of vomit tried to climb his throat. She turned carefully, giving him better access to the zipper, and a moment later they were both free.

He didn't even pause to take in his surroundings but leapt for the light of what appeared to be a doorway and out into the vividly bright daylight. He raced away and fell to his knees at the edge of a beach, where he was violently ill. Between his own heaves he could hear Usagi, also retching, barely a foot away from him.

Every time he thought he was done another wave hit him, and if his own illness weren't enough, Usagi's was worse. She was sobbing, which made the heaving worse, and she was shaking so bad she nearly fell into her own mess. After what felt like an eternity the two of the both crawled deeper down into the water to rinse their faces, and poor Usagi her hair, which had trailed in the mess several times.

When she noticed the blood on her thighs, and the white sticky leavings of his mess, she lost it completely. He made his way close to her, and simply laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him then and buried her head in his chest for a long minute before realizing they were both still naked. She leaped deeper into the water with a squeak, and he did the same, both blushing furiously.

It took more than an hour for her to finally leave the water, and he refused to leave her, though he hadn't looked directly at her since they'd both run onto the beach. He knew she was as naked as he and was trying his best to respect her. It was difficult though, to keep watch over someone when you couldn't look, and he saw much more of Usagi that he'd ever thought to see. Every blessed part of her.

When Usagi had made her way to shore Mamoru stood, praying she wasn't watching, and made his way back to what he now realized was a cave. To one side of the entrance was a small waterfall, which ended in a shallow stone basin. A tiny rivulet of water flowed out of that and towards the sea, large rocks lining its path.

He made his way to the cave, wondering what he would find. In his upset upon waking he'd never so much as looked around him. Now, he moved forward with determined steps. Anger fueled him, and the need to make sure his Odango was taken care of. She wasn't far behind him. He could hear her trudging footsteps in the sand.

Neither had noticed that there were more stones than sand closer to the shelter, and they began to hurt his feet, and he was sure hers as well. Finally, they made it inside and took a careful look around. The only enclosed containers were the water jugs and the cooler. He went for the cooler, hoping to find clothing inside.

Instead he found strawberries, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. There were also some fruits and vegetables. None of which either of them could stomach right now if she felt as bad as he did. He put everything back, growling under his breath.

"So, no clothing then?" Usagi asked, her tone dejected.

"I'm sorry Odan- Usagi." He said, turning to look into her eyes. He was very careful not to glance lower. "I suppose you could use your hair," he added, but she immediately shook her head.

"It's too long. When it's down it gets tangled under my feet." She sighed but turned to look at the shelves. There was a tin of saltine crackers and she reached for it, sharing them with Mamoru automatically.

He noticed the blood then. Her feet were bleeding. He caught her up and set her gently on the table before reaching for the tiny first aid kit. He cleaned the cuts on the bottoms of her feet with water and an alcohol wipe, which made her hiss in pain. He worried a band-aide would do her no good, so he used one of the pieces of gauze and wrapped it only twice.

One thing worried him more than her cuts, or the small kit, though. He didn't see her medication anywhere. He searched high and low for it, looking in the cooler and the basket and through the food. He huffed a worried breath.

"Your meds aren't here," he whispered.

"I know," she sighed. "Wait. How did you...?"

"I've seen you take them a couple times, back before the girls were in the picture. I also put two and two together when you didn't gain weight no matter how much you ate. Thyroid, I assume."

Usagi nodded. She stood and looked around, wincing a little as her injured foot rested on the stone floor of the cave. "I can't believe they left us alcohol but not more food, or medication, or..." she stopped talking. "Why.. why did they do... that?"

"I'm so sorry Usagi," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I know this isn't the way you probably pictured your first time happening. Me either," he murmured. She sniffled. He bet she hadn't even realized she was still crying.

"I'm sorry too. I can't believe my friends did this to us."

"It wasn't just your friends," Mamoru murmured. "Do we want to read the letter?" He asked, turning with the white paper and the little plastic toy in his hand. Usagi stared and then snatched the toy before he could blink.

She pressed a button on the thing and the screen lit up with a message. It was Motoki and Minako.

"Hi guys, by now you probably know you are alone in your own paradise." Minako spoke, her voice laughing and light. "We're just about to leave the island, and it really is beautiful here. You can contact us with this, but really, everything you need to know is in the letter. I've included an inventory list and a pencil too so that you can keep track of food. You should have enough for a month, but that's only if Usagi can control herself." A giggle sounded and then the message ended.

Usagi let out the loudest, angriest scream he had ever heard before pressing the button again.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you know I have RESPONSIBILITIES. You cannot leave us here like this! You come back and get us right this minute or I swear to Kami-sama I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand me Minako? I will take your head!"

She pressed the other button and tossed the thing back onto the table.

"Um, maybe the letter can wait," Mamoru said, his voice shaking. He'd never seen Usagi this way before. The tone of command in her voice, the anger, the threat which he was absolutely certain she meant every word of. He expected tears and pleas, not a declaration of murderous intentions.

She slumped suddenly, then turned and ran back out. He followed in time to see her getting sick again. A sigh escaped him as he noticed his own stomach rumbling again. Maybe it had been too soon to eat the saltines. He covered the tin again and raced out to the beach, falling to his knees next to her.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi knew she had to control her temper. It was nearly out of control. She couldn't help the fierce anger and the heartache however. She stared out to sea for a long time, taking in the circle of islands theirs seemed to be a part of.

If she was completely honest, she knew she would forgive her friends. It didn't make what they had done any better. It just meant she wouldn't let it get out of control. She couldn't imagine what she would say to the girls though.

Now she was worried about a task closer at hand. She didn't have her brooch, wand, pen, or communicator. She had no way to protect herself or Mamoru. She also didn't have a lot of space to train. She couldn't let her skills wane. She had to start training, but she knew Mamoru wouldn't want to let her out of his sight. The feeling was mutual. She wished she could wave a wand and send them back home.

She wished her friends had never done this to them. While she was wishing, she decided if she could make just one it would be to have a normal life. Being late for school, running into Mamoru's chest. Sucking down a chocolate milkshake, and perhaps even playing a few rounds of Sailor V. It would never happen, but she couldn't get the thought out of her head.

She only hoped she could protect Mamoru while they were trapped alone together on the island.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru found a collapsible bucket with the supplies. He had a task in mind, and it meant he could avoid leaving Usagi alone. It wasn't that she wasn't smart. The problem was that neither of them had any experience in an environment such as they'd found themselves, and he couldn't bear the thought of not being near her if something were to happen. He had no idea if snakes and spiders lived on the island, but there were all sorts of dangers.

When he reached the cave entrance he knelt and began to pick up the rocks he found. He gathered the sharpest rocks first. He wanted to make sure neither himself or Usagi had any more injuries to their feet. He watched as she stormed back and forth across the beach, and then she finally turned and moved toward him. She knelt beside him and began to help.

Mamoru noticed a tilt to her head as she stared at the various types of rocks on the ground. They were very different. Some were rather smooth, probably they had been in the ocean, or the sand and rain had worked together to wear them down.

"Why are some of these rocks so sharp?" she asked finally.

"Those are igneous rocks." At her curious look he continued. "Igneous rocks are formed when magma or lava cools and hardens."

"I thought magma and lava were the same thing," Usagi said, her voice soft.

"Not really," he explained. "It's called magma when it's still under the surface. Once it comes out of the volcano it becomes lava. It's then exposed to air and the elements, which cool it down. Once it cools these rocks are formed."

"Then why are others so smooth?" she asked.

Mamoru smiled and began to give her a lesson on the types of rocks that could be found, which led to questions about the cave they were taking shelter in. Over the course of the next hour the subject changed until they were talking about tectonic plates and underwater volcanoes. He found she was extremely curious, and sometimes they paused what they were doing so he could create diagrams in the sand with a thin stick.

When they had finished making sure no more rocks could harm them, they carefully settled the rocks around the fire that had been laid for them, creating a shallow pit that would keep the fire from spreading to anything else. They talked as they worked, and he found himself thrilled that he could share information with her. He had known she was never unintelligent, but it was nice to see that she was actually interested in the subject. He had done a large study on rocks in his search for the Legendary Silver Crystal. That had led into other topics, such as the names of the four dark generals.

Finally, they wound down.

"Do you think you could eat?" he asked.

She paused as they walked into the ocean. It was the easiest way to get clean, but he still wished for simple soap and hot water. Their supply was meager however, and they couldn't waste it every time they had a task.

"I don't know. We could try the saltines again," she said at length.

They settled in the shade of a tall tree and opened the tin between them.

"I'm really angry at our friends," he confessed, letting his hurt show through again. He didn't want to hide it from Usagi. Especially when she was probably feeling the same way.

"Me too. I just wish I could shake them. I don't know why they did THAT to us. I mean..." she paused and lowered her voice, though there was no one around to hear. "It feels like we were... r-raped," she gulped, and he noticed a single tear sliding down her cheek. Lifting his hand, he brushed it away with a finger.

"We were." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "We didn't give consent Usagi. We didn't get the chance. They drugged us."

She nodded. "I mean, I could understand locking us in the storage room. Motoki's done that twice. But this?" She waved a hand as though trying to encompass the whole island. "What if a spider or a snake bites one of us. We could get sick if the food goes bad. Something could happen to the water supply. There are too many variables. I don't even know where we are."

"Not to mention, it isn't like were on a break from school. We're both going to fall behind. You might even be held back a grade. I mean, I know you've been doing better recently, but still, with a month missing..." he trailed off and watched her nod.

"And honestly, I doubt my father is going to buy the art camp story. He's too overprotective. He would have gone with me and made sure none of the counselors were boys. Not to mention I still have to work on my grades. They never would have agreed, even if I had begged for a month straight."

Mamoru nodded. He wished he could remember his parents. He imagined they probably would have been strict. Together they stood and went to collect firewood.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

It was late afternoon. The area was beautiful. The beach, the trees, the little waterfall, even the cave. If she'd been a normal girl or sitting at home watching a video of it all, listening to the birds and bugs and ocean waves she might have been in heaven. But Usagi wasn't just a normal girl, and she wasn't at home relaxing. No, she had responsibilities. She was Sailor Moon, and the city of Tokyo had had her as a protector for the past several months. She was the destroyer of Youma, the protector of the innocent. She, along with Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, as well as her masked hero Tuxedo Kamen, had been doing their best to protect the city for months.

But now, she was here, betrayed by her own Senshi. And for what? A few arguments where no one ever really got hurt? Sure, she'd slapped Mamoru and had stomped on his foot, but it had been the first time she'd ever truly lost her temper with him. Before that only the occasional, accidentally thrown shoe, had caused any injuries, and those were superficial at best. Even Mamoru had laughed them off.

Usagi hoped she was done with the vomiting. At least this time it hadn't coated her hair. She moved closer to Mamoru, who was holding up the toothbrushes and toothpaste he had found in their supplies. He gave her the pink one and kept the blue for himself. She gave him a weak smile as he added the paste to each brush and standing together they cleaned their mouths out.

Mamoru was still acting a little wary around her, and she could understand why. Not only had they both lost their virginity this morning, but she had probably frightened him with her display of temper. Not to mention the fact that they had no clothing. Once they had both finished they took turns sipping enough from the cup to rinse their mouths out. Mamoru took the brushes and the paste and put them into the cup before moving back inside.

There were little niches on the walls, and small stone ledges. Food had been added to the large one over the table. Other areas held other things, such as the hairbrush next to the toothpaste cup, or the candles and the basket of things they had both agreed to ignore. They did take out two of the pillar candles though, and light them, as the sun was beginning to move downward, and though light came from the door and the small hole in the ceiling, it wasn't enough to see clearly.

As soon as the candles were lit, she and Mamoru folded the futon in half and moved it so that it sat in front of the table, where they sat to read the letter and go over the inventory list. Neither was hungry, so food itself would have to wait for later. Whatever they had been given had left them both with a massive headache, so she had been thankful to find aspirin. They both took two capsules.

Usagi ended up leaning her head on his shoulder so she could read the letter with him. He didn't say anything about it. She found the closeness comforting, even in her highly embarrassing nakedness. Mamoru pulled the sleeping bag over them for modesty though, and in a few minutes they were sitting quietly reading the short missive.

 _Dear Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san,_

 _We didn't want to resort to these methods, but you have left us with little choice (_ Mamoru and Usagi both snorted at this _). We have tried to get you both to stop the arguing and realize you have feelings for each other, but after three months we've about lost hope. We are doing this for your own good. You two belong together and if this is the only way to get you both to see that, then it's what we are going to do.  
You will be on your own private island for one month to the day (_Usagi gasped in anger and fear. The girls couldn't fight without her that long _). In that time, we hope you learn just how much you need each other. And how much you already care about each other. You have everything you need to survive. Makoto made a list of everything we left you for food, and we have added items for safety as well, including a first aid kit (_ Usagi wondered about stealing the gauze from it to cover themselves but shook her head. It might be needed, and they couldn't waste it _).  
Motoki_

 _P.S. Ami has asked that we tell you she was in no way involved, and that we locked her up. That's true. She was going to tell you our plan. She also wanted me to tell you that the sickness should last about twelve hours. She interfered because I guess we were using too much of the stuff to knock you out. I hope it's just enough to get rid of your inhibitions and get you in the sack. Literally.  
Please use the stuff I gave you in the basket. Also, enjoy the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate!  
Minako_

 _PPS. Usagi, your family will be told you are studying art at a sleepaway cram school. I thought that was a stupid idea, but Minako thinks they'll buy it.  
Rei_

 _PPPS. Hey, I made you some cookies and biscuits. They are in the purple tins and aren't on the inventory list because they are just for whenever. I am really going to miss you. I'm not sure this is the best idea, but I guess if it's meant to be, then we have to. I still think that if its destiny or something it will just happen.  
Makoto_

Below everything else, scrawled nearly illegibly, was another message, this one hastily written. It was another note from Makoto.

 _I stopped them from cutting your hair! I just couldn't let that happen. I miss you already._

Usagi broke into a storm of weeping and Mamoru pulled her against his chest. When she still didn't calm he picked her up and put her right in his lap. She clung to him, holding tight. He could hear her murmuring and leaned closer to find out what she was saying.

"Not my friends. Not my friends. Not anymore. Not my friends." He hugged her tight and held her close, rocking her from side to side, whispering apologies for what had been done to her, to them. They'd been betrayed by people they'd cared about, put their faith in.

There really was no way to forgive them. Was there?

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

As night fell the air cooled drastically. He felt Usagi shiver for the third time in as many minutes and wrapped his arm around her. Sitting up, it was impossible to be completely covered by the sleeping bag. Finally, he suggested they go to bed early, hoping they would feel better in the morning. It couldn't have been much later than eight-thirty in the evening, but they were both feeling the after effects of the drugs they had been given.

At first they tried sleeping with the bag open and on top of them, but it kept slipping away to one side or the other, and neither could get comfortable. They tried laying on their backs, then on their sides, turned away from one another, and even tried spooning, hoping if they tucked the cover under knees or elbows they could keep it over them. But nothing worked.

The futon had an attached pillow roll, and they tried sticking it underneath, but that didn't work either. Finally, Usagi huffed and said they had no choice. So, they both got up and zipped the bag partway, centering it in the middle of the bed carefully. Mamoru got in first, furthest from the zipper, and lay on his side, facing the opening. Usagi crawled in after him, her back to his chest, and she zipped the bag after before snuggling into him.

He complained because her bottom and feet were cold, but they soon warmed. It was other issues that kept Mamoru awake long after she had begun to lightly snore. The issues revolved around his desire for her, though he would never take advantage of her that way. He was trying to focus on long division in his head when Usagi began rubbing against his erection in her sleep.

Mamoru groaned. "This is going to be a long night," he whispered.


	3. October 2

**Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 2  
Challenges**

* * *

Usagi woke up warm and comfortable. There were only two downsides she could find to sleeping naked against another person. One was that after hours of being pressed together their skin actually stuck to one another's and pulling away was uncomfortable. Also, there was the matter of his arousal pressed between her legs in the V between her thighs. Her core had slicked itself in response, but she was not ready for anything of the sort. She had to wiggle out from under his arms before she very slowly lowered the zipper on the sleeping bag and pulled herself out. She sighed and zipped it closed behind her.

She turned to look at him, noting that the circle of sunlight which had awoken her was slowly moving toward him as the sun rose in the sky. It wouldn't be long before he woke as well. She hoped he'd slept well. She turned and walked out of their shelter to find a place to use the restroom. She didn't want to be too close when she did. It posed health risks. Mamoru had explained that to her the day before.

There was little cover on the island, though there were few tall trees that provided some shade from the ever-present sunlight. Usagi didn't know much about the wildlife or plant life on any of the islands, though she had to assume there were probably dangerous creatures, most of them tiny.

Spiders and snakes and other icky things, in her mind, did not belong anywhere she was. She wished desperately to be back in Tokyo. She knew the wildlife and plants in the parks, and more importantly, she knew said wildlife would stay out of her bedroom. And if it didn't her father would come and rescue her from the scary spiders.

As soon as she had finished she walked out into the ocean to clean herself. She wasn't willing to risk the few leaves that were available. She smiled as she saw Mamoru come out of the shelter stretching his arms above his head. He grinned at her, and Usagi realized they hadn't fought the day before. Not once. She was happy about that.

She was also feeling less self-conscious about her nakedness. He really was being a gentleman about it. She floated in the water for a few minutes, soaking her hair, before she walked back onto the beach. Her hair long hair dripped, and she pulled it forward to wring it out. As she approached Mamoru she noticed he was carefully avoiding looking at her body. She smiled. He was being respectful, and she was doing the same.

"Morning Odango," he said with a soft smile.

"Morning Baka," she said with a grin.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm hungry," she admitted. She'd looked through their food only briefly the day before, but she was sure there was something there that didn't have to be cooked. She was worried about their supplies. Hadn't the others noticed there was no electricity on the island to keep things fresh? They would have to use the perishable foods rather quickly.

"There are tons of protein bars in there. Maybe you should have a couple." Mamoru said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She knew he was going off to relieve himself.

She nodded again and went into the shelter to find something to eat. Mamoru returned as she was finishing her second protein bar. He sat on the futon and ate the protein bars she tossed to him.

"You need more than two," he said, looking at the wrappers.

"I checked the inventory list Mamoru. We don't have enough for me to eat that many." She grinned at him. "So, what do we need to do today. I'm sure there's more to do then sit in here and eat. I want to help."

Mamoru grinned at her. "There are tons of things we should probably do. So much of what they left us won't last long. Really only the protein bars and canned foods will go any distance."

Usagi pulled out everything they had and looked through it. "So then we use what is perishable first," she said with a frown as she gazed over the meager supply.

She sighed when she realized half their supplies were perishables. It looked as though Makoto had prepared several meals that only needed to be put over the fire to warm. There was a little metal rack they could be placed on to heat. There was no way those supplies would last. She spread everything out, sorting them into groups, and looked up to meet Mamoru's eyes.

"I think we're in trouble," she said finally.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

He was angry. More angry than he could ever remember being. They would have to use half their supplies within the first week, or let them go to waste. The fear in Usagi's eyes as she stared at him tore him apart. He wished he could just sweep in and pull her out of danger the way he did for Sailor Moon. His eyes scanned the cave and he sighed. There were no hidden reserves of canned goods or anything else that was useful. He knew he had a couple pieces of gum in his subspace pocket, and maybe a first aid kit. But nothing else.

He sighed. "Well, first we need to collect wood and anything else we can find that might be useful. Vines or leaves..."

Usagi cut him off. "Do you know what poison ivy looks like? Or any of the other poisonous leaves?"

Mamoru shook his head. He hadn't thought of that. He heard her sigh and her murmured, "I don't either." He wished he could just pull her into his lap and cuddle her fears away, but he couldn't.

"I do think we have to do most of our work in the mornings. It's hotter here than on the mainland," he added at her confused look. "The afternoons we can hang out or even try to do some lessons. I can help you with your English and math and you can help me with interpersonal skills."

"Interpersonal skills?" she asked with a grin. "That might be a good idea. Of course... I'm the only one you ever tease. Most people think you're really nice."

"Not as nice as you," he said, frowning. "And I want to be a doctor."

"I know," Usagi reminded him. "I think it's perfect for you." She gave him a strange look and began to gather everything up again.

"So, they left us things to go fishing with, and then if we wash out the bucket we can maybe look around the island and see if there are any fruits we can collect."

Mamoru had every intention of making sure there were fruits. He could create more than just roses after all, and there was no way he was going to let Usagi starve. First though he wanted to see what was on the island already. It was likely there were some things they could eat.

"What about the water?" Usagi asked. "There may not be enough to purify it for cooking as well as drinking." She heaved a sigh. "They really didn't think this through. If Ami had been in charge..." she let the sentence hang, but he knew what she was thinking. Ami would have made sure most of their supplies were canned and that they had more than enough to last a month. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and they would have to work together to survive.

He helped her put the supplies away, tucking the second protein bar back in with the others before she could see. Usagi would need those more than him. They grabbed the bucket and went out, looking around the beach and the area close to it, which had a section of trees and even grass they could rest on.

"Driftwood first?" he asked.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi's mind was racing. She knew there were major issues with surviving, but for some reason she couldn't get over the way Mamoru's bottom stretched when he bent over to gather one of the pieces of driftwood. They found several very large pieces and hauled them up the beach to the area in front of their cave, setting them to the side. They would probably use them as seats because they didn't have an ax. Which meant they couldn't chop more firewood if it was needed.

The smaller pieces all went into a neat pile inside the cave. Someone had already started a stack, but they added and added to it throughout the day, sorting the pieces by size and type so that they had kindling if the fire went out. She had been extremely grateful to find a box of matches the day before, but she was sure they should avoid using them unless the fire was out completely. Small twigs or grass could probably be used to light the candles in the evening, so she made an effort to collect long grass as well.

Mamoru was ahead of her again, and she watched as he stretched, her eyes drawn to his toned chest and belly, and then further down. Blushing she averted her gaze. She would have to control herself. He couldn't find out she was in love with him. It would change the way they acted and then the Negaverse might discover it if they learned her identity. She didn't mind the friendship that was growing between them, but she would have to have a serious conversation with him about not changing their behavior once they reached the safety of Tokyo again.

It was nearing noon, she knew, and they needed to stop and take a break. She hollered out to him and nodded toward the cave. He smiled at her and hurried to meet her on the short walk, carrying the bucket with the driftwood he had collected. They had an entire island to search, but for now they were sticking close to home. He was so gorgeous she wanted to just throw herself to the ground in front of him and beg him to make her feel the way she had in her dream. Shaking her head she plastered on a smile as he approached.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was struggling more than he thought possible. His eyes kept being drawn to the perfection that was Usagi's naked body. Her breasts were pert, large, slightly upturned, with dark pink nipples. Her belly was concave, her belly button tiny, her hips beautifully rounded, though thinner than he would have thought. Her pubic mound was covered with a tiny thatch of blonde hair, and her lower lips called to him with a hint of glistening moisture. Her bottom was well rounded, but small and perfect. Her hair teased her skin, flowing around her with every breeze. She arched her back, stretching, as the constant motion of bending for driftwood made her muscles ache, and every time she bent over he could see the glistening pink flesh between her legs.

He was in pain. His cock had throbbed all morning, his balls hard and tight, and several times he had to immerse himself in the ocean to cool his ardor. He wanted her more than he could believe, and the lack of her was as emotionally painful as it was physically. He wanted to hold her, to kiss and touch her.

Finally, after several long hours of work, he had to take a break from her. He told her he needed some alone time and let her assume he meant he had to use the restroom. He walked away, finding an alcove in the rock where he could hide and let his mind wander to the dream he'd had in his drugged state. He played the memory of her inner walls squeezing his cock and rubbed himself, enjoying the idea of being with her, buried deep, quickly finding release.

He hurried back to her as soon as he was sure none of his mess had gotten on himself, and went into the cave where she was preparing one of the premade meals for their lunch. She had already set up the little metal rack and had one of the tins on top of it. She searched through the cooler, bent over, and he could see every blessed inch of her. He almost ran back out as his body roared to life again.

Instead he busied himself around the fire. Thankfully Usagi had some knowledge of how to keep it burning and what she called banking the coals. He didn't understand much of that. All he knew was that if there were flames, the fire was burning. With a sigh he added a few pieces to the flames and watched as the contents of the tin began to heat. It was mostly rice with some sort of meat and a thick sauce over it. There were vegetables mixed in as well thankfully. He stirred the contents, mixing the sauce into the rice.

"Makoto made it, so I'm sure it will taste great," Usagi said, coming up behind him. "We could do with a few more vegetables, but it should be pretty good."

Mamoru nodded, unable to speak as she leaned over and he got a view of her breasts swinging. His body tightened and he gulped, wanting to pull her down to the futon and take her again and again. He shuddered. He couldn't take the chance that the Negaverse might find him and if they did, they would go for anyone he cared about. That thought was enough to hold him back.

After about twenty minutes the food was done and they began to eat. There was more than enough for one meal, but he suggested they finish all of it. They had more meals they had to get through before they went bad, and he didn't want to take any chances. Usagi was too precious to him. If she got food poisoning she could get so sick she might die, and the thought broke his heart.

When they had finished eating he took washing duty because she said she needed a few minutes alone. He nodded and went to collect some water and began to scrub.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi used the few minutes she had wisely. It was hot, the sun high overhead, but she had to work in a few minutes of stretching and strength training before he finished the dishes. She hurried away along the beach until she came to an area where the stone of the mountainous outcrop opened into a V, leaving a small area hidden from view of their beach. The space wasn't large, perhaps twenty feet across and ten feet deep, but the walls to either side were high and there was a lovely view of the ocean.

She hurried through her stretches. They had become routine over time. None of the other girls had to work like she did to gain and keep their strength, and if her thyroid was about to go overactive again she knew she was going to lose much of what she had gained. Carefully she moved from stretches into her tai chi balancing practice, and then relaxed her muscles and shook her legs and arms before she ran from one cliff wall to the other several times.

She fell to the sand and began her push ups, then her sit ups, and moved into the rolls and flips she had begun to learn. Luna had been working with her for several hours a day for months now. It was their secret, and she was very pleased with the results. She didn't scream and run during battles anymore, and she was proud of that. But without being able to transform she couldn't practice her attacks.

She hastily hurried to the ocean and swam for a few minutes to get the tell-tale sweat off her body. If Mamoru realized what she was doing she was sure he would ask questions, and she couldn't let him figure out who she was.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

He couldn't take it anymore. Usagi had been missing for nearly an hour, and not being able to see her and know that she was alright made him itch. He hurried away from the cave and looked for her. His eyes trailed up to the side of the rocky outcropping. Perhaps if he climbed up he could see where she had gone. If she was hurt he needed to get to her fast.

With a sigh he put his foot on one of the ledges, and then the next, and the next. It was almost like a staircase, though sometimes he had to use his hands as well. Finally he reached the top and looked out at the world around him. The island was beautiful. Perhaps a mile across, and surrounded by the light blue of the ocean over sand. There were tons of trees and bushes on the other side, and he knew at some point he and Usagi would have to go and investigate them.

First however, he had to find her and make sure she was alright. He heard a thumping sound far below him to the side of the outcropping away from the cave and moved closer to the edge. Peering down at an amazing sight, his jaw dropped and he nearly fell over backwards. Usagi was below him, working out. She was doing some sort of modified sit up where she turned her body from one side to the other as she rose. Her breasts flattened against her legs, and then she fell back to the sand before doing it again, her body going to the other side.

He sat, staring down at her, and watched in fascination as she seemed to shake herself before her whole body sprang backwards in the sand, her hands meeting the ground and her legs flipping up into the air. Then her feet hit the earth and her hands rose and again her feet were in the air, then her hands. She completed four backflips before she stopped and did a strange cartwheel that did not involve her hands.

He was amazed, impressed, floored. Usagi was incredible. She was fast and lithe and beautiful. He shook his head. She shouldn't be using her energy in such a way. Especially not in this heat, and right after eating. His eyes followed as she moved to the water to rinse herself. He hurried to stand and moved back so she wouldn't see him if she looked up.

Turning away he frowned. There was more to Usagi than he had ever guessed.

Fifteen minutes later they were both back on the beach, neither speaking of their time apart. They settled in and began working on her English.

"Okay, I want you to look at these words and tell me what they mean," he said as he began drawing them in the sand with a thin stick.

Your. You're.

Usagi gave him a blank look after staring at the two words for a long time. "I'm not good at this," she confessed.

"Let me give you a hint. You see this apostrophe?"

Usagi nodded.

"An apostrophe in a word like this means that it is a contraction. A contraction is two words sort of smashed together to make one word."

Usagi frowned and pointed at 'you're' with a frown. "So the first word is you?" she asked. When he nodded she scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. He wanted to kiss them. Shaking his head to clear it, he focused. "The second word is..."

After several minutes he helped her. "Are."

"So it means you are?" she asked. "Why don't they just say that?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think some people must talk fast and it just happened over time. Now most people use contractions when they speak out loud."

"Oh. So this word means you are, and the other word 'your' means something that..." she paused. "I think I know this. It's something that belongs to you, right?"

Mamoru grinned. "Exactly!" she said with a huge grin. He couldn't help being proud of her. The English language was considered one of the hardest to learn.

"Now, lets look at another set of words," he said, and began scratching them into the sand.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi was wondering if girls could suffer pain from lack of sex. She'd never wanted someone so badly before. All day, as they'd worked together she'd felt his eyes on her. And whenever she caught a glimpse of him she could see his arousal. She was a good girl, but she'd had a taste of what pleasure could be had, and now she wanted to feel it again.

The trouble was she was completely unversed in the art of dating, or even attraction. She'd only had a couple of crushes, and those harmless, before Mamoru had caught her eye. And with him there was more than just attraction. There was an underlying need to know him, to understand why he thought, acted, and felt the way he did. There was a need to be near him, even if it was only to be teased. That was why she hadn't started avoiding him as Rei had once suggested.

Evening was creeping in when Mamoru said he needed a few minutes alone for the second time. She went off looking for a handy spot to hide herself in and found a place with a touch of grass beneath two tall shady trees. She laid down and stared up at the green above her, hints of blue sneaking through when the breeze teased the leaves.

Usagi was torn. She was so attracted to Mamoru. She wanted to be with him. She wanted his hands all over her and hers all over him. But she also wanted to keep him safe. She sighed, picturing what it would be like if he grabbed her and kissed her.

She didn't even notice her hands had crept to her breasts until she was tweaking her nipples. She moved one hand down and found the little nub she remembered feeling him touch in their sleep. She thought about the dream as she moved her finger over the flesh until she released a moment later. She let out a relieved sigh.

She heard footsteps approaching and closed her eyes, pretending to nap. It was that or get up guiltily and run away red-faced. And there was nowhere to run away to! The only shelter she knew of was the one she shared with Mamoru. The only place of safety, relative warmth, and food. And it was the only place with him. She didn't want to run away, and so she kept her eyes shut, even as he sat down next to her on the grass.

"Have we heard anything yet?" She asked, her voice rigid with both sexual frustration and anger at their friends.

"Not a damned word," he answered.

"I'm going to kill them," Usagi muttered.

"I'll help," he muttered, and she couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up.

He let out a soft sigh beside her, and she felt his hand in one of her long, messy locks of hair. She peeked her eyes open and saw him staring at her face. Caught, she stared back at him. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all. She felt the heat rise to her face but continued to gaze into his eyes. And she could see it there, in the darkening of his eyes, the flare of his nostrils, the clenching of his jaw. He was struggling with this desire just as much as she was.

There was only one conclusion. He'd realized she wasn't worthy of him. A single tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her face, towards her ear, then slipped off and fell soundlessly to the grass. His hand moved, and he wiped gently at the trail left in its wake. He blinked, and then he was moving, his head lowering towards hers slowly.

Ten million years passed in the ten seconds it took for his lips to reach hers. Soft, gentle touches of his mouth, chaste and sweet. He pulled back, just for a second, to look into her eyes. She smiled up at him, a little dazed. Her first kiss. And it had been better than anything she'd ever imagined. When he saw her smile, he bent again and took her lips possessively.

The rub of his tongue over her bottom lip caused her to open for him instinctively. His tongue entered her mouth and she gasped. He tasted like peanut butter from the protein bars. His tongue explored, touching the roof of her mouth, her tongue, her cheeks, even her teeth, as though he was learning every inch of her. She blushed and then bravely met his tongue with her own. He curled his around hers, pulling back slightly until she followed it into his own mouth and memorized him in turn.

They parted to breathe before he was back, now a little more forcefully, and she felt as though he was possessing her, taking her, and making her his. She shivered in response. Her arms slid up around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair. His hand rested on her neck as he pulled her even closer.

When they parted again he rested his forehead against hers, panting heavily. "I've wanted to do that for months," he admitted.

Usagi gulped. "Me too," she whispered.

The mood could have turned awkward then, but Mamoru was busy playing with her hair and hit a snag. "I found some shampoo, and there is a brush." If you want to wash your hair, I can brush it for you." He blushed a little as he said it, but Usagi smiled.

"I'd love that," she admitted.

Her only real fear was what would happen when they returned to the city. She couldn't put him in danger if someone discovered she was Sailor Moon. They would have to hide their relationship if possible. There was only one explanation she could give that would convince him. She'd have to tell him who she was.

He stood and reached out a hand to help her to her feet. She smiled up at him and went to the spring to gather some water. Taking her buns down felt nice. There was sand mixed into her hair and she shook out the strands.

She used the now clean tin to heat water over the fire before adding it to the larger amount she'd collected in the collapsible bucket. It was nice and warm and she bent over to put her head in the water. She wet all her hair, sighing at the sensation of heat on her scalp and began the process of lathering the long strands. It took quite some time and she was careful about how much of the shampoo she used, but she made it work.

When she was done there was a small layer of wet sand at the bottom of the bucket. She laughed, looking down into it, and pointed it out to Mamoru. He gave her a halfhearted grin as he picked up the bucket to empty it away from the cave.

She moved to the spring and ducked her head under the cold water flowing over the side. Shivers took her body as the freezing water hit her head and shoulders. Hurriedly she rinsed the last of the soap away and went back into the cave, huddling next to the fire for warmth.

Warm arms came around her and she shivered as Mamoru pressed his body up against hers, the curtain of wet hair between them. He also shivered as the chilled strands touched him.

"There isn't a towel, and I don't want to get the sleeping bag wet," she explained.

Mamoru stepped back and led her outside. Once there he took her hair in his hands and began wringing it out over the sand. Then they sat on one of the rocky steps that led up the side of the mountainous area and he began brushing her hair slowly, starting at the very bottom. It felt so nice having his fingers and the brush running over her.

"I've liked you for a long time," Mamoru said suddenly, breaking the companionable silence.

"Me too," she told him, enjoying the way his hand ran over the top of her head as he worked the brush through her long hair.

"But…" Mamoru paused, working through a knot. "I'm not the most happy person. I haven't been for a long time. I guess I worried I wouldn't be good for you."

Usagi turned then and took his face in her hands. "Mamoru, being unhappy doesn't make you a bad person," she insisted. She kissed his cheek and turned back to look out over the ocean. "I'm not exactly sad," she said, then snorted as the understatement hit her. "I'm childish and clumsy and wild."

"That's a big part of why I like you," Mamoru said, and kissed her shoulder.

"Really?" she asked, feeling a bit dazed. She bit her lip. Maybe a relationship between them could work after all. She would just have to tell him they had to hide it when they returned home. That meant she would have to tell him why.

Silence took them for a few minutes as he continued to work on her hair. By the time he was done it was starting to get dark. He gave her a kiss and told her he was going in to make them something to eat. She smiled at him and their hands touched briefly as they parted. Without thought her hands begand the work of putting her hair into her signature style.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

There was nothing better in the world than holding his Odango as she fell asleep. He'd never been as happy as he was now. His smile was so wide, and had been there so long, that his cheeks ached. While he knew it would be difficult to fall asleep with her cute little bottom nestled against him, he didn't really mind. He was enjoying it too much. They'd had a good evening.

She'd washed her hair, and then let him brush it until it dried before she'd put it up in her odangoes. They'd kissed on and off throughout the process. He'd told her about how he'd struggled with his attraction for her, thinking that she wouldn't be happy with someone like him, who was too cynical and jaded, and preferred to be alone studying rather than out with friends. She confessed to feeling like he thought she was too immature.

Then the two of them had worked together to heat up one of the premade meals. It had been in a tin dish, a disposable one, though they'd decided to keep the pan rather than throwing it away, even though there were almost a dozen more just like it. They couldn't be sure they wouldn't need it at some point.

With a few pillar candles lit for light, they'd talked and laughed for a bit until he'd suggested they go to sleep. He was certain she'd blushed, but he'd promised not to push for anything before she was ready, and she'd been less hesitant after that. They'd kissed and cuddled for a long time, before she had started drifting to sleep.

He was so happy he felt he could burst.

His anger had dwindled as her kisses had made him happy. If it wasn't for his responsibility to Sailor Moon, and his worry about the dangers on the island, he would want to stay here with her forever.

His only other worry was what would happen when they returned to Tokyo. He would have to convince her to keep their blossoming relationship private. Which meant he had to find a way to tell her who he was.


	4. October 3

**Alone Together  
** **One Month  
** **Alternate Storyline**

* * *

 **October 3  
** **On The Island**

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Waking up before Mamoru was already becoming a habit. The first morning he'd still been heavily drugged, and she'd had to pee because he was pressing on her bladder. But the day before and this morning, it was due to the sunlight coming in through the little hole in the roof of the cave.

She had to admit she enjoyed being held in her sleep. His arm was still wrapped around her belly, and when she began the process of unsticking their skin, he tightened his hold possessively for a second before relaxing. His snores were light and even, and she found them cute. When she'd wriggled out of his hold and climbed out of the bag she went out to relieve herself and take a dip in the ocean.

It was quite nice actually, having a few minutes to herself in the morning. There was no worry about running all the way to school. No concern about fighting Youma or trying to find her homework or avoiding Shingo's pranks. Everything was peaceful and still, except the ocean, though the sound and motion of the waves was soothing. She felt relaxed.

And that worried her. She knew she had to find a way to continue training, or when she returned to Tokyo she would be a liability. She'd managed to sneak in an hour or so, but she was going to get weaker and weaker as the month progressed, and it would take time to get back into fighting form.

And Mamoru… He didn't think she saw him replace the protein bar, or slide more food into her bowl when they ate. He didn't realize she saw him holding himself back to give her time to prepare for more. He wanted her… when she was awake and willing.

That thought brought her anger back to the surface. There was a lot to be angry about. In a big way the girls and Motoki had betrayed her and Mamoru. And they had stolen something precious from them.

As much as she'd thought about being with Mamoru, being drugged and stuffed naked together into a sleeping bag hadn't entered her thoughts. No, she'd envisioned candlelight and music and being together with the moon shining down on them. Most importantly, she'd wanted to cherish the memory of it forever. Instead she had a dream to remember. A vague dream at that. It wasn't right, or fair to either of them.

When they did take that step, and she was sure they would, she wanted it to be a good memory. She didn't want to be nervous or scared. If their relationship had progressed in the normal way, they probably would have stayed in the making out stage for weeks, perhaps months, with the touches growing more and more intimate as time went on.

She sighed as she floated on the water. She was worried about school, and her family, and the other Senshi having to face Youma without her. She had so many things on her mind, and a relationship with Mamoru, though at the top, honestly wasn't the most important. She was Sailor Moon, and that came with responsibilities. It had taken her a while to adjust to that, and to the role of leader. And now the girls were alone.

And Ami at least, was probably not happy with the others, which meant there would be other issues. She hoped they could get past that and work together however. They needed each other. Teamwork was essential in a fight.

She wondered if it was the right time to tell Mamoru who she was. It could put him in danger. That's what Luna always said. It was the reason she'd hidden the truth from her family. But now she wasn't so sure. She thought perhaps if she could talk to him about it, and he could understand, then she wouldn't feel as worried. They could hide what they had, and it would keep him safe.

She stood, noticed Mamoru on the beach, and made her way toward him. He was so handsome. The light glinted off his hair. His eyes blazed with affection for her. His strong jaw looked good enough to bite, and he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth as though he was thinking over something serious. She smiled at him and moved to hug him, giving him a kiss as well.

"Morning," she whispered, when she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Good morning," he said, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

When he finally forced himself to stop kissing Usagi senseless he handed her two protein bars. He'd eaten one himself before coming out of the cave. He needed to go relieve his bladder, but the sight of Usagi's long hair floating on the waves and the sunlight glistening on her damp skin had made him stop and stare.

He wanted to pull her back inside and make passionate love to her for about a year. With a sigh he let her go and took a single step back. She wasn't ready for that, even if she thought she was.

He'd woken from another strange dream. His princess dreams had changed, almost disappearing completely, but occasionally he would find himself under the balcony again, staring up at a weeping princess who was begging not to remember. In a way the princess reminded him of Usagi.

The little blonde wasn't really facing what had happened to them yet. He knew she thought about it, but he was aware she wasn't thinking about the possible consequences. He was. In fact, it was all he had thought about when he'd woken during the night.

What if his little Odango Atama had gotten pregnant?

She was sixteen to his eighteen. At least he would be able to go to her father and explain what had happened so that he could ask for her hand in marriage. But it didn't change the fact that it would alter the course of her life.

What was strange was that the thought of fathering a child didn't frighten him. In fact, he was quite thrilled with the possibility of being a dad. As long as Usagi was the mom, anyway. But she was so young.

When the thought had hit him in the darkness he'd been overjoyed until he had considered the consequences. He didn't know how it would affect her own dreams. His, of becoming a doctor, were nearly assured. But at sixteen, would she be able to go to school if she was pregnant? Would she be able to take the extra classes in art and Kanji? Would she be able to attend with an infant depending on her?

He supposed he could take a year off before going to college to help her. And perhaps her own parents would help. But that wasn't always the case, even in a situation as messed up as theirs. They might try to force her into aborting the baby or giving it up for adoption.

No, it was probably better if she wasn't pregnant. He just didn't hold out much hope for that. He knew almost everything about his little bunny. Including her cycle.

Was it possible it had been their friend's intention for her to get pregnant? Why would they do that?

Usagi's voice broke him out of his thoughts. She looked up at him, concerned, her brow furrowed and a small frown on her face. Her eyes gleamed with some emotion he couldn't yet understand.

With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled her back into his arms for another brief kiss. "I'll be right back," he promised, before going to relieve himself. His bladder ached, but he'd needed to see her first.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

"What's on the agenda for this morning?" Usagi asked.

"I'm thinking we don't know if or when a storm will come and wash away what is on the beach. I thought perhaps we could search the shore and see if we can find anything useful. Shells or stones or driftwood. And maybe we can dig for clams. We could probably cook them in one of the tins."

Usagi giggled at the thought of cooking clams. She wasn't a fan of seafood, but at this point she knew she had to eat. The problem was, Usagi couldn't really cook. It was a running joke in her family. She'd once tried to make a curry rice dinner for them and had put in twice the amount of the flavorful spice than was required.

"Lets bring the bucket and go further down," she suggested. "We've cleared most of what was near us already. I want to find a conch shell," she said with a grin.

She'd always wanted one. Shingo and Usagi had often spent hours combing the beach on their family vacations looking for a conch shell and had never found one, so she didn't hold out much hope. But she wanted to see if they really made the sounds she had heard in movies.

"That would be a great way to signal one another," Mamoru said, sounding far too serious. Usagi couldn't help but giggle and hug him. He looked so grown up trying to take care of her. She hadn't thought it was possible to love him even more than she already did, but each day he showed her another new caring trait and she couldn't help falling deeper and deeper.

They walked to the cave for the bucket and began the trek over the shore line. Small shells were everywhere, most of them not very useful, but they were pretty, so she collected them anyway. Maybe when they returned to Tokyo she could take them to a jewelry shop and have holes drilled into them. She could make necklaces for her family and friends.

She was still feeling rather sick, and though they had eaten, she wasn't sure what to do about it. Ami had said the sickness would last about two days, and they were well into their third. She knew Mamoru wasn't feeling well either, even though he was trying to hide it from her and show nothing but strength. He really was an incredible support.

"Lets gather all these clams," Mamoru said suddenly. She looked to where he was pointing and pulled out the disposable tin he'd put in the bucket. Gathering sea water, she knelt down and began gathering the cluster of them. They dug with their spoons around the little holes. The tide was still out for the moment and the mixture of sand and rock and water was messy. Their legs and arms were quickly coated.

Usagi giggled and threw a handful of mud at Mamoru's chest. He playfully growled and tackled her, rubbing mud over her belly and even her breasts. She couldn't hide the moan when his fingers brushed her nipple. His eyes dilated and he stared at her, suddenly very still, before he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was beautiful and sweet with a hint of banked passion. She felt his tongue brush along her lower lip and opened for him, but he groaned and pulled away.

A moment later she sat up and returned to the digging, this time ignoring the spoon and using her fingers. "Do you know how to cook these?" she asked, unsure how to act after their moment. She felt awkward and confused. Why had he stopped kissing her? Why hadn't he continued to play and let the moment happen? Was he still trying to protect her?

With a groan of sheer frustration she stood and picked up the tray, moving further down the beach. She suddenly felt very shy and didn't want him looking at her. She knew her chest and face were a bright pink with embarrassment.

It only made sense to run to the water. She hurried across the sand and let the cool ocean waves bathe her in their calm. Ducking her face under she opened her eyes and was met with an entirely new world. Though her eyes stung, she kept them open, staring in awe. Where there were large rocks she could see urchins and seastars and strange tiny fish in the crevices. There were different colored plants, sea weed and kelp and all sorts of things she didn't know the names of. Sea snails hid among the rocks and she loved the way they moved so slowly.

When she finally lifted her head and turned back Mamoru was just behind her, his mouth drawn down in a frown.

"Usako," he whispered, and gathered her into his arms. "I… we… I don't think we're ready yet," he murmured into her neck. "I want to… so bad," he added. "But…"

He was obviously struggling to explain, and she understood. While her feelings had been hurt she could understand why he was waiting. She lifted his face and kissed him, keeping it light and gentle.

"It's okay Mamo-chan," she said. "I understand. You're right. It has to be when we are both really ready," she added.

Together they made for the beach and continued their search.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm. She wanted to help with everything, wanted to learn as much as she could. Neither of them were feeling very well yet, but at least they'd eaten a bit. They had many chores throughout the day to make sure their needs were met, and though they were still learning their way, they'd both worked their butts off the day before, and all morning.

They had been gathering things off the beach. Anything they thought might be useful. Shells, stones, wood. They were collecting clams in the tin tray they'd saved the night before, filled with seawater, it made a good tool for them. Mamoru wanted to try his hand at fishing, but he'd never done it before. The two of them talked about it while they worked and decided they would wait until the following day and start first thing in the morning.

The man concern he was facing was that a shift in the wind seemed to have brought millions of misquitos to the beach. They lit a few smoky fires near the cave, using green branches and wood. Usagi told him it was what her father would have done, and he was thankful she had the knowledge.

He taught her about riptides and how to avoid them, or survive them if she did get caught by swimming parallel to the shore. She told him about all the things she had seen under the water and they decided they would take a closer look later when they had more time.

Mamoru was concerned about what was happening back in Tokyo. He was missing classes, and what if something happened to Sailor Moon because he wasn't there to protect her? She had become a good fighter over time, but because she had to be the one to destroy the Youma she often got much closer to the Youma than the other Senshi, which meant it was more likely she would be injured. He hoped she would be safe in his absence.

He was still very angry at Motoki and the girls, but he had to admit there were good things that had come of their plan. They were sitting together near the cave, sorting through what they had collected when he brought up how bothered he was by what had been done to them.

"It's not just how they put us together like that," he explained. "I mean, it really makes me angry. Seeing you crying like that and realizing what was happening…" he trailed off, unable to articulate his feelings. It had been sheer torture knowing he'd been part of why she was crying. But worse was the feeling of betrayal.

"But it's more than that," he continued. "It's being unsure how we survive this. At the very least they could have left us a book…" He trailed off at Usagi's giggle and stuck his tongue out at her. "But we're missing school. You have a family who is probably worried sick and…" he stopped when he noticed a flash of fear on her face. "I'm sure they're fine Usako," he said trying to make her feel better.

"It's not just them," Usagi said quietly. "I'm worried about the girls. I have a responsibility, and they have to continue to maintain it without me. I'm just so worried. What if something happens?"

"Is someone hurting them?" he asked, feeling confused.

Usagi started and looked up at him, her eyes wide. "No! Nothing like that. It's… something else."

She avoided his gaze when she finished and he worried she might be lying to him. She hurried back down to the beach and began digging for clams again. He followed her at a much slower pace.

He wondered if maybe one of the girls was in an abusive relationship or had family troubles. Who knew, maybe one of them even had a child or something else equally hard to believe. She didn't elaborate as they worked in companionable silence, and he didn't pressure her, knowing that she would tell him when she felt the time was right.

After all, he still hadn't told her he was Tuxedo Kamen. He wasn't sure he should, but he couldn't lie to her either. Knowing his identity could put her in danger. Not knowing could put her in danger. Of course, just being in Tokyo could put her in danger. With that line of thought running through his head, he decided it was time to take a break. It was nearing noon, and they'd been working for several hours.

When he turned to look at Usagi he couldn't help but stare. Her skin, slightly pinkened from sun exposure, though they'd worn sunblock, was shimmering. She'd waded out into the water to cool off apparently, and there was a droplet of seawater hanging precariously from one nipple. When it fell he licked his lips. He wanted to taste her.

He shook himself and smiled when she looked up at him. He refused to push past her limits. After what had been done to them both, there was no way he could take her choices away from her. He could admit, if only to himself, that the whole thing had left him feeling dissatisfied and a bit violated. And if he felt that way, she was probably feeling worse.

He thought she was putting far too much pressure on herself to be ready for him, but she needed time. He knew he loved her, that he wanted to marry her and be together forever. But she needed to know that before they went any further. He had to make it clear somehow. Words weren't enough. He had to show her.

"Let's go sit in the shade," he suggested, and she nodded. "Let me go grab something to eat first."

He went inside and grabbed the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce, as well as a couple of the biscuits Makoto had made for them. Those would settle their stomachs before adding the sweets. He piled everything into a blue collapsible bucket and carried it out to meet her.

He held out a hand for her, and she slipped hers into it. It made him feel whole somehow. They moved up and sat under the trees where she had lain the evening before. Munching away happily, they talked of normal things. Her family, their schools, movies they enjoyed, and music.

Once they'd started on the strawberries he noticed a shift in the mood. She was staring at his mouth, and he couldn't help imagining covering her with chocolate and whipped cream and then licking it off her. 'Hentai,' he accused himself. But still, it was all he could imagine.

With a suddenness that startled him, Usagi sat up and licked the side of his mouth before kissing him sweetly. She blushed when she pulled away. "You had a bit of cream," she mumbled, staring at her lap.

He pounced then, knocking her into the grass to tickle her before he took a fingerful of cream and rubbed it on her lips. He spent several long minutes licking and kissing it away. And thus, began the great whipped cream war. The can was used up long before they were done kissing. He tried hard not to pressure her but he wanted to spread her legs and bury himself deep and never let her go.

Usagi touched his abs and chest gingerly, her fingers shaking and unsure. He trailed his fingertips over her stomach and moved to kissing her neck. Very gently he brushed over her peaked nipples before he deepened the kiss. 'One step at a time,' he told himself.

They saved the chocolate for later, each only taking a few nibbles from the other's fingertips. They wanted to save the sweet treat as long as they could, since they'd discovered they both had a love of chocolate.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

She needed him. It was driving her completely insane. They sat together doing their studies, and all she wanted to do was kiss his chest and touch him everywhere. It was a bit overwhelming. When he'd brushed over her nipples something had happened to her. Her belly had clenched, and inside of her privates had gotten hot and wet. It felt like something was missing, and she squirmed uncomfortably as he went to return the chocolate to the cooler.

She sighed.

Already she was changing. She wanted things she knew she probably wasn't ready for, but she no longer really cared if it wasn't time yet. She wanted him to take her, to claim her as his forever. Biting her lip in frustration, she turned over and laid on her belly in the grass.

There were little patches of whipped cream and she knew ants or some other insect would probably come for them, so she rolled twice to give herself distance. The last thing she needed was more bug bites. The mosquitoes had driven them both nearly insane until she had remembered they didn't like smoke. It wasn't like they could stay under the water constantly.

There was a movie she had watched about a man in a plane crash who had ended up alone on an island. She was glad she wasn't alone, but she also knew there were things they needed to do to survive. She tried to remember everything. Their feet were vulnerable, their skin exposed to far too much sun. She knew their piddly amount of sunblock wouldn't last.

Each night they had to boil water for the next day or use the strange drops that made it taste funny. They had bottles of water, but there wasn't enough for a month. She wondered if the girls were planning on bringing more. And more food. Because the things they had wouldn't last.

Mamoru was going to help her fish, but she wasn't sure either of them would be any good at it. And neither of them had much wilderness experience. Her family vacations had either been to the hot springs or the ocean. She'd never had any survival training, and it hadn't interested her. Of course, once she got back to Tokyo she intended to change that.

She wondered if they should build a larger signal fire and perhaps put an SOS on the beach somewhere. Perhaps a boat or a plane would spot them and come rescue them. Then she shuddered. It could be worse to be rescued than to stay. She thought of pirates or large crews of men. After what had happened…

Shaking her head she turned from those thoughts. She didn't want strangers to rescue her. She wanted her friends to come and get her. It was safer. It occurred to her that along with her virginity her innocence and immediate trust in people had also been lost. She didn't blame Mamoru. He'd been as drugged as she.

No. She blamed her friends. Motoki and the girls shouldn't have done what they had. Her anger and heartache continued to grow. With a sniffle she wiped at the tears that had begun to fall. They hadn't even considered the consequences of what they'd done. What if she got pregnant? What if something happened to them all and they couldn't come and get them? What if they were trapped here, alone forever?

And what about Tokyo? She and Luna had discussed it several times. Usagi was the one that destroyed the Youma. She was the one who was capable of finishing them off. Maybe the other girls would get better without her, but she couldn't be sure of that. People might get hurt.

None of them knew to follow Naru. Who would keep her best friend safe while she was gone. Who would lead them to the Youma? That was something Naru did. It was why Usagi found excuses to follow behind her, or to interrupt her friend whenever she wanted to go someplace new and exciting. Umino would be there to hopefully protect her, but honestly the girl needed a personal Senshi.

Mamoru returned after a time and sat next to her in silence. He too was thinking deep thoughts. She could tell. She kept her peace to let him work through whatever it was, and stared out at the island around her. There was so much to do and see, but she couldn't really enjoy all the place had to offer. She had to focus on survival, and on her budding relationship with her Mamo-chan.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

The heat of the afternoon kept them in the shade the rest of the day, and they spent the time discussing how to cook clams and catch fish. Their topics changed often and included everything from clothing made of leaves to banking the fire at night as it grew colder. Neither had much experience in the wild. Mamoru couldn't remember much of his early childhood, but he'd never gone camping when he lived in the orphanage. His only real experience was working as a lifeguard the summer he turned fifteen.

Usagi had never been camping either, but had some experience in things like making fires, as her parents sometimes liked to cook over a special fire pit they'd created in their backyard. He was intrigued by the idea of it. They eventually got up and went back to the cave. They collected the clams and started a fire to boil them.

While they waited for the clams to cook, Usagi pulled out the communicator to check for messages. There was a reply, which came from Motoki. They played the message.

"Hi guys, I know you are really mad at us right now. I know that you think we've done something awful. But we just want the two of you to realize you're in love. Possibly before you murder each other. Please be safe and have fun. We'll see you November first!"

Usagi growled. Actually growled. Mamoru took the communicator to make a return message himself. He and Usagi put their heads close together and Mamoru spoke for both their sakes.

"Motoki. First, Usagi and I have realized our feelings for each other, but that doesn't change what you've done. Because of you something very precious was stolen from both of us. And I don't mean just our trust." he added, trying to make it perfectly clear. "I'm not sure I can ever forgive you or trust you again after that." He sighed and tried hard to maintain a calm voice.

"This place is beautiful, but it's also dangerous, and I don't think leaving us here, with no way to get help if we need it, is a good idea. We both have responsibilities we can't just walk away from, and by leaving us here, you are causing harm. Come and get us. I mean right now Motoki."

That night they concluded that clams were in fact, disgusting. Both ate several, but they were gross and slimy, and he was sure they had prepared them incorrectly. Instead they cooked one of the pre-made meals. It was on the verge of going bad, he thought. They would have to try and eat the rest of them the next day or risk getting food poisoning.

"What responsibility do you have in the city?" Usagi asked quietly.

"There's... someone, I have to protect. She's strong and capable, but... because of what she does she ends up in danger." he sighed, unsure how to go on. "How about you?" he asked. "You stressed a responsibility too."

"There are people I have to protect too," she murmured. "Things I have to find. And the girls... they've never had to do things without me."

"I'm sorry Usagi. It's awful knowing you have something important to do but not being able to do it."

They lay together afterwards, cuddled in the sleeping bag, and fell asleep almost at once. **  
**


	5. October 4

**Author's Note:** Just to let my readers know... as I post each new day on One Month: Alone Together and Timelines Altered, I am also updating One Month: Trapped (the original timeline) and One Month: What If? (second timeline). I am also transferring my works to another site, so it is taking a bit longer than normal to post. Please bear with me as I want to do a chapter a day, but I have other projects as well.

* * *

 **Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 4  
Epiphany  
**

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

He didn't like waking up without Usagi in his arms. He considered her bladder his new worst enemy as he sat up, feeling lonely, and hurried to grab several protein bars before heading to the beach. Every morning he would walk outside and see her swimming in the waves along the shore. He wasn't very worried as he'd made sure she understood the dangers of rip tides, but it still made him leery to be so far apart.

Anything could happen on an island.

She walked out of the water looking like a sea goddess, her hair wet and shimmering and her body covered in little drops that sparkled in the sun. Her brilliant smile was all for him, and he felt a possessiveness take root inside him. He didn't want to share her. Not her time and attention, or her smile. Not her giggles or her cute look of confusion when he didn't explain something in a way she could understand. And most of all he didn't want to let anyone else see her gorgeous body. Ever.

Mine, he thought, though he was unsure where the feeling was coming from. All he knew was that if he could be sure she would be safe then he would be not only dating her, but marrying her as soon as possible. He sighed and tried to put those thoughts away. They still had a way to go before they could talk about that. It almost made him thankful they had been stranded here on this island. Almost.

His mind conjured the image of her tears that first morning. The way her entire body had shaken with her sobs, actually shaking his own body as he lay on top of her. Inside her. Running his fingers through his hair, he moved to meet her on the sand.

"Breakfast," he said, kissing her as he put two protein bars into her hand.

She looked up at him with that incredible smile as their lips parted and he wanted to drag her to the sand and have his way with her.

"Good morning Mamoru-baka," she said, giggling wildly.

"Good morning my little Odango," he answered, and kissed her again. "Give me a few minutes and we can get started," he added.

He had to hurry away and relieve himself before they took up the task of learning to fish. It wasn't something either of them had tried before, but he'd seen it done many times and thought he had a rough idea of what to do. She had found long sticks the day before and together they had tied the lines to them and added the hooks.

When he returned she was down on a stone outcropping with both poles and the silver tin filled with clams. He was incredibly grateful to find a good use for the ones they hadn't eaten, because he was sure they would make the entire cave stink soon.

They settled down onto the rocks together, each swinging the pole a couple times to get the line out as far as they could. Shoulder to shoulder they looked out over the sea.

"I think we have to throw away the prepared meals," Usagi said quietly.

"I know. I could smell them this morning. They aren't going to last."

"Worse," Usagi said. "When I went to get the poles there were a few crabs trying to get to them. I took them outside and put them beside the cave, but we have to move them away from camp soon or every creature on the island is going to come searching."

"I didn't realize it was so bad."

"You want to know something awful?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru looked at her and nodded.

"I wish Ami had been involved. If she was, I know I would have been really mad, and very hurt. And if they'd also cut my hair I might have gone completely crazy, but if she was involved I know all the food would have been canned and we wouldn't be facing so much hunger." She gave a sad little sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I could just kill them for doing this to us," he told her. "I can't stand the thought of you starving."

"Is that why you haven't been eating your full share?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

He winced. He'd really hoped she hadn't noticed that. To distract her he bent his head and kissed her soundly. Little giggles told him it had worked and he turned back to the sea.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi grinned as she held the makeshift fishing pole.

She stared up at Mamoru as he held his own pole. His eyes twinkled as he looked back at her. He grinned and moved closer. They now stood on the rocky outcrop, having had two nibbles, but no catches. They were so close she could feel the heat of him without any physical contact. He laughed and sounded so young it melted her heart. All she wanted in the world was to hear him laugh like that. To see him smile and make him happy.

She realized with a start that she couldn't picture the world without him in it. She thought, frantically, that she might die if something happened to him. Her heart beat like a wild thing trapped in a cage as she thought back over the time they'd spent together. She was in love with Chiba Mamoru. She would do anything for him. She wanted to be there for him, in every moment, and in every way.

She would be his helper, his friend, his lover, his confidante, and anything else he needed of her. She would be the family he needed. She loved him with all her heart, and all her mind, and all her soul. He was hers, and she was his.

With that thought in mind, she turned and grabbed him, pulling his face down to hers. She gave him a kiss that held all the words she was too afraid to say, and when she pulled back he stared at her in awe.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru couldn't stop the wild beating of his heart. Usagi was the most incredible, wonderful, beautiful woman on the planet. Inside and out. He loved her. He stared at her, the wide beautiful blue eyes that were staring back up at him blinked once, and then closed as he leaned in and gently touched her lips with his own. He felt himself sinking into her, and she seemed to melt into him in return.

The joy he felt in that moment was almost enough to sweep him away. Mamoru knew that he was hopelessly, completely, 'die if I lose her' in love with Usagi. And he wouldn't change it for the world. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her harder. She giggled when they finally had their breath back.

The pole in her hands suddenly tugged at her and the two of them spent the next several minutes reeling in the line by hand, which was no easy task with a wriggling fish on the end. Neither of them recognized the species, but it was thin and broad and looked to have enough meat for one small meal. His own pole moved a moment after they'd deposited the fish in the collapsible bucket, and they turned to reel that in as well.

Unfortunately, he had not caught a fish, but rather an eel, which was slimy and disgusting. They laughed over it and threw it back into the ocean, waving as though seeing off a friend, and laughing wildly. They carried their one fish, and their poles back to the shelter and decided to cook it early, figuring that if it was as inedible as the clams they would have plenty of time to find something else.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

"I had a thought," Usagi said quietly, hoping he wasn't too tired after their morning.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at her with a smile that lit up her world.

"Let's take the prepared meals down about half a mile, around the rocky part of the island where we won't go very often. We can bury the food in the woods, or just leave it for the animals. I'm sure there have to be some small ones on the island. Then we rinse the tins in the sea and bring them back, so when we come back from looking for fruits we have a place to store them if we find any."

Mamoru nodded. "Okay, let's hurry though, I want to get this done so we can come back and eat."

The two of them piled the seven trays into two piles. She took three and he took four. She followed in his footsteps. They passed the area where she hid to do her training, and went along the shore. In some areas they had to wade out into the ocean, and in one area they were forced to clamber over the rocks, but within twenty minutes they had gotten to an area full of trees and they dumped the trays out onto the dirt under one of them.

Hurriedly they went to the ocean and rinsed the trays. Some of the particles remained stuck. Annoyed, Usagi grabbed a handful of sand and used the coarse grains to get into the crevasses and unstick the food. When she rinsed the tray after it came back looking spotless. Excited with her discovery she showed Mamoru.

"This could make washing dishes a bit easier," he said. "We won't have to use so much soap to degrease everything. We can just scrub it with the sand and rinse and then wash things after."

When all seven trays were clean they stacked them together. They were made of tin and were thin because they'd been meant to be disposable, so they were careful about them. Once they had made their way back to the beach Usagi checked the fish. It wasn't cooked, and she worried the heat was just too low so she added a couple small pieces of wood to make the fire hotter.

Going back into the bright sunshine she spotted Mamoru. He was looking out over the ocean. She stopped beside him.

"Did you see something?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I've been thinking about making a signal fire."

"Please don't," she whispered and he turned to her, looking a little shocked.

"Why not?" he asked.

She bit her lip. It was hard to voice her fears. "As long as we have the communicator, we can call for help in an emergency." She looked away. His fingertips tilted her face back to his. "What if we light a signal fire and its pirates or whalers that come to get us? Those crews are mostly men, and they aren't known for being particularly kind to women. I mean… look at Endo."

Mamoru's face paled. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "You're right. As long as the girls keep in contact we won't set up signal fires or anything. Although... " he paused. "We could set up some rocks in an SOS down the beach a way, and make an arrow pointing to the cave."

Usagi thought about it. That didn't seem too dangerous. She nodded. "But that can wait until tomorrow or the next day," she said. "Today is for finding food."

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded and put her hand in his.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

They walked out hand in hand, and walked towards the other side of the island. Having found a handy stick to skewer the fish on after he'd cleaned and deboned it, and with trays prepared for anything they might find, they were as ready as they were going to get. The whole island was less than two miles across, they figured, and perhaps three miles wide. There were tons of stony ledges and seawalls and a small mountainous area, though it was no actual mountain. However, what they sought most was knowledge on what they could obtain from the island itself.

Usagi made the first discovery and shouted happily when she did so. She found Nashi, a type of pear that looked almost like a green apple and was watery and juicy and delicious. They collected a dozen of them, mostly small and just barely ready to eat, but left most to finish ripening. They'd crossed nearly the entire island before finding them and stopped to take a brief rest.

"What do you think," she asked. "Should we try to plant a couple near the cave?"

"We can try to plant some of everything we find," he said, secretly loving the idea because he could use his powers to make them grow.

She added a couple extra nashi to the pile, these the most ripe of the bunch.

"It's really hot today," she complained.

"At least there are no mosquit..."

"Don't say it!" she hissed, covering his mouth. "If you say it, they'll find us." She was whispering as if the little bugs were enemy commandos ready to launch an invasion.

He laughed and licked her palm.

"Eww! Mamo-chan!" she whined, and wiped her palm across his chest.

He laughed and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. When he came up for air he teased, "you don't seem to mind my tongue in your mouth. Why is it so bad to lick your palm."

Usagi blushed crimson and buried her face in his chest to hide. He pulled her closer automatically, and laughed.

"We need to stop and put on some sunscreen," she said in a bossy tone. He laughed even harder. She just made his whole world better.

Usagi sat on a smooth stone and pulled the sunblock out of the bucket they were carrying. The two of them had been carefully applying it over the course of the past few days. Of course, their first day, before they'd known it was there, they'd both burned a bit while being sick on the beach. Though the mess had long since disappeared, their burns had not, and were now peeling slightly as they healed.

Usagi covered her front, and what she could reach of her back, but handed the bottle to Mamoru so that he could help her. He closed his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat, reminding himself again and again that she wasn't ready to go further than they already had. He enjoyed touching her soft, smooth, beautiful skin, but he didn't want to do anything either of them would regret, so he kept his touches respectful.

He then covered himself, and she helped with his back as he had hers. He stared out at the sea, a bit of a distance from where they sat now and tried to think of complex mathematical equations. It didn't help. The touch of her fingertips on him sent waves of pleasure through his body, and the erection he'd been holding at bay sprung to life. He groaned, knowing that he would have to take care of it before the day was out.

"I think if we go that way," Mamoru pointed to where the trees looked thick, "we should have some luck.

They found Yuzu next, a citrus fruit that could add flavor to other foods and would give high quantities of Vitamin C. He thought it would be a great way to make fish taste better. He knew Usagi wasn't very fond of seafood. They each tried a few bites. It wasn't completely ripe, but he thought it tasted pretty good. They added several to the bucket and moved on.

There were tons of Ume trees which gave off a small plum-like fruit. Usually people pickled them, but they had very little vinegar, so they weren't sure they would. They collected a few dozen and moved on.

They found a few Mikan, which were a type of tangerine, and collected them, but most seemed overripe, and they weren't sure they could be eaten.

Their greatest find, by far were several Akebia vines. Their fruits were edible, but it was the other benefits that the two knew of that excited them the most. They began the walk back after that, knowing they couldn't carry more than they had. Usagi was insane over the chocolate smell of the flowers, and Mamoru had to agree. It made him crave chocolate too.

After collecting more than a dozen of the fruits, they set out to collect as many vines as they could. Stripping the leaves from them for separate use and wrapping them into coils like rope, they carried several over each of their shoulders, excited by the prospect of what could be done with them. They collected several dozen of the flowers to make tea with, and the stems had medical uses.

Usagi was ecstatic over the find. Her mother grew the plants in little containers because she liked to use the vines in some of her basket weaving projects. He knew the fruits tasted a bit like watermelon and the stems could fight bacterial infections, though he was careful to remind her they couldn't use them too often.

The walk back was full of laughter and smiles. Except for one moment, when Usagi saw a snake and leapt onto his back, nearly knocking him over in surprise. She screamed, and the sound was loud in his ears, but he hurriedly carried her away from the 'horrible beast,' and to the safety of the beach.

When they returned they could smell burning fish and ran into the shelter to see smoke rising through the hole in the ceiling. They'd wrapped the fish in leaves before skewering it, but they were blackened and shriveled, and the fish itself was a charcoal briquette in consistency. Both of them laughed as they cleaned up the mess. They opened the windbreak to let the smell out.

"Here," Mamoru said with a grin. "Let's just heat up a can of soup." They talked and laughed for a long time as they prepared the food and ate together.

After lunch they went into the shade under the trees and began their lessons.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

"Okay Mamoru. Here's the situation. A mother shows up in the emergency room with a toddler. He is screaming and crying, more from fear than pain. You search to find out what is wrong and discover he has somehow stuck a rather large bead into his nostril."

She heard him snort and mock glared at him. "What do you say and do to calm the child and the mother?"

He frowned. "First I would need to find the tweezers and see if I can remove…" he stopped talking, apparently noticing she was shaking her head. "What?" he asked.

Usagi giggled. "How are you going to get the tweezers near his nose if he doesn't trust you? Or if his mother thinks you are too mean to be near her baby. People need to know you care… even if its only for ten minutes while you treat them."

She waited for him to think it out. It was easy to be patient as his face was scrunched rather adorably in concentration. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What would you say?" he asked.

"First I would reassure them that it's going to be okay. I might even pat the mother on the shoulder or do something silly to make the boy laugh like using tongue depressors to pretend I am a walrus."

Mamoru burst out laughing and it warmed her from the inside out.

"Then what?"

"Well I would probably distract the little one. Maybe with something held over his head so he looks up. I think lollipops are the best bet. Give it to the mom to hold and zip in and take the bead out as soon as he isn't scared anymore."

"Wow. I never would have thought of half of that. How come you don't want to be a doctor?"

"I thought about being a nurse," Usagi admitted. "Or a teacher like Hakuna-sense. She seems mean but she really cares and if you need her she's there. But after a while I realized it wouldn't fit in my life so I thought about what else I was passionate about. Video games and manga."

"Manga," Mamoru said decisively.

She was startled. That was exactly what she had chosen. "You have a way with telling a story and I've seen some of your doodles on your test papers." He grinned so she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I want to take art classes and my English and Kanji both need work, but yes, that's what I want to do."

Mamoru leaned forward and kissed her suddenly, making her head spin and her body ache with need. His hands were gentle as he lowered her to the grass and lay beside her, his upper half leaning over her. He rested one palm on the ground to steady himself as he continued to kiss her breathless.

Very slowly, his other hand moved along the skin of her belly and up toward the slope of her breasts. He rubbed his knuckles along the bottom curve. She shivered and arched toward him.

"If I make you uncomfortable, tell me to stop," he whispered.

"Okay," she nodded, her voice sounding breathy and barely audible to her own ears.

He lifted his hand and cupped her breast, covering most of it, including the nipple. She couldn't hold back the moan as his palm brushed over the sensitive peak. He moved to the other side and did the same thing before he moved slowly, bending his head and licked over the first. Her hips rose in response. Her breath hitched, and automatically her hands reached for his shoulders. He changed breasts licking the other and her body reacted.

A flood of moisture pooled inside her and her whole body felt like she'd been zapped by electrify.

"More," she breathed.

Mamoru closed his mouth over the nipple and sucked, his teeth lightly touching her sensitive flesh while gently pinching the other between his fingers.

Her body bucked under him and he pulled back, making her whine in need. "Don't stop," she pleaded.

He changed positions, moving to rest on his side, facing her, and took the nipple closest to him into his mouth while his hand roamed back down over her stomach. Finding the curls made him stop and Usagi wanted to scream. After a brief hesitation, he continued. He sat up, letting her nipple go, and moved between her legs.

His fingers moved gently over the slick surface as he explored. He spread her open to look and licked his lips. One finger slid along the length of her slit until he found her hardened pearl. He touched it gently and her whole body leaped in response. Pressing harder he dragged his finger over it. Again her body jumped.

"Does it feel good?" he asked.

Usagi want capable of speech so she only nodded. When he saw her approval he continued to touch the little nun until her body was shaking at the edge of orgasm.

Little mewling cries escaped her as he pressed even harder. Then her vision went back and stars burst in her mind as her entire body convulsed. He continued touching but it was too sensitive so she dragged his hand away.

Sitting up, she noticed his arousal. It looked almost painful. She bit her lip before pushing him onto his own back.

"Same goes, okay?" she asked.

He gave a guttural grunt and nodded. Gently she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. She was surprised to find it was silky smooth. He moaned at her touch and he bounced in her hand.

Startled, she pulled back for a second. Gingerly she put a finger to the weeping tip and rubbed through the moisture in the slit.

"Usako," he ground, his hips lifting.

Remembering her own hips had lifted when she really enjoyed what he was doing she repeated the motion. When she got the same response she grew more bold. She explored, circling the bulbous head and tracing the line of skin along his shaft that continued over the hardened sacks between his legs.

She moved her hand back up and wrapped her fingers around him, pulling gently. His skin moved slightly with her motion and she did it again. His hips lifted. "Faster," he groaned.

She moved her hand up and down, slightly faster than before and noticed more moisture leaking from his tip. Curious she reached out with her other hand and ran her finger over the slit, sliding in the moisture.

He gave a hoarse shout and his entire body went rigid, his hips thrusting wildly, moving him even faster in her hands. White, sticky, wet semen erupted from his tip in spurts with each thrust. Each spurt released less and less until finally he was still, panting and shaking.

"Ok Kami, Usako," he muttered when he could speak again. The semen had coated her hands and his groin. She grinned down at him, feeling wonderful and happy. Between her own legs was a wet mess from when she had orgasmed.

Giggling happily, she bent over and gave him a kiss. "I think maybe we should wash up before dinner," she said, unable to keep the smile of her face.

Knowing they could do so much for each other was wonderful. They were taking things in steps and she was thrilled with the results. She felt powerful knowing he had responded so strongly to her.

Mamoru opened one eye and stared up at her. "I'm not dead," he whispered.

Peals of laughter filled the air. She couldn't help it. She was happy and strong and felt womanly and wanted. For a long time they both lay comfortably in the grass, staring at the sky.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

The blinking light of the communicator caught their attention when they returned to the cave. It was early in the evening and they were both smiling and happy. But the moment they saw it, both of them went silent. Neither spoke as they approached the tiny piece of harmless looking plastic. Mamoru didn't know why dread filled him as he grew closer, but the look on Usagi's face said she felt the same.

She pressed the button and Rei's voice filled the cave, echoing off the walls.

"Nice try Chiba. I doubt the two of you have had time to resolve your differences. We don't intend to come pick you up until that's done. I don't know that responsibilities you have that are so important, but Usagi's are being handled. We don't need her here. We can manage just fine on our own, so I don't want to hear your excuses. Now have fun and play nice. And Usagi, try to remember you're sixteen and don't be a crybaby about everything."

He heard the sharp intake of breath at the final words, and caught her before she could turn and run. Mamoru wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her tight. "It'll be okay," he whispered, then kissed the top of her head. "It has to be."

Usagi held herself together, and he could tell those words had effected her more than she could have prepared for. Rage filled his system. Somewhere outside lighting struck, but he wasn't really paying attention. Usagi was shaking with emotion, trying not to let out the wail of agony.

Finally he'd had enough. "Usagi, cry."

She shook her head and bit one of her fingers hard.

"Usagi, she's supposed to be your friend. She trapped you here, caused you to have sex against your will. That's rape. And now she's just said something horribly cruel to you. It's perfectly okay to cry. In fact, not crying would probably hurt you."

She blinked her eyes open and stared at him. He knew she had been incredibly strong for four days. She needed to let it out. He rubbed small circles on the small of her back. "It's okay, Usako. I've got you. Let it out."

She broke. There was no other description for what happened in that moment. She fell to pieces in his arms, great sobs shaking her body until she was nearly bent in half with the force of them. A wail of pain and hurt and anger tore out of her lungs and she screamed her pain into his shoulder.

All he could do was hold on. He was so thankful that he had her, thankful for the new level of intimacy they had shared, because she trusted him completely to hold her through the storm.

"I... t-th-thought s-she w-was my f-friend," she sobbed.

Unable to take it anymore he bent down and scooped her into his arms, holding tightly. He sat on the futon and cuddled her like he would a little kitten, holding her tight and close to his chest. She continued to cry for a long time, but when it was over a strange calm passed over her face.

"Arigato," she whispered, and hugged him tight.

When he helped her stand she moved to the small pile of canned goods and chose one at random, pouring it into the little pan that had been left for them. He watched her carefully for several long minutes before going outside and around the side of the cave.

When he was sure he was completely out of her sight he slammed his fist into the rock wall. His knuckles were scraped and bruised, and he might have even broken a bone, but it didn't matter. He healed rapidly since he had become Tuxedo Kamen, and he was afraid to vent his full rage at once.

Right now Usagi needed him to be the strong one. He knew it might change the next day and he would need her even more, but for the moment he was going to protect her. He was going to be her masked hero.

He sighed, wishing he could just smash the communicator and be done with it.

An hour later they had eaten an early dinner, as Usagi's mood was shaken after the message they had received. She'd barely touched her food, a rare occurrence for her. He couldn't even remember what they ate. All their joy and happiness had seemed to be leached out of her after they had played the video, and he wished they hadn't noticed it at all.

Mamoru moved up the steps of the cliff face. He knew Usagi would be down below as he had been washing the dishes. They were taking turns with the chore. As soon as she was gone he hurried to finish and then made his way to the rocks.

Climbing to the top was easier this time. He looked down over the edge and saw her running from one wall to the other, slapping each side before turning and dashing away.

She then dropped and did push ups and her strange sit ups again before moving into tumbling and then flipping.

Today however, instead of rushing straight to the ocean, she pulled out what looked like a twig held tied in a circle with pieces of long grass, or maybe vines. She stood still for a long moment before moving it, launching the thing over the sand. The binding came undone and the twig fell to the ground.

Usagi let out a sound full of anger and frustration. Her sound built up into a primal scream and she fell to her knees on the sand, punching it with her fists over and over. She didn't cry this time, but sat back and stared up at the sky.

Eventually she stood. He heard her muttering as she trudged towards the water, but he couldn't make out the words. He sighed as he moved back towards the beach, wishing he knew a way to make it all better for her.

* * *

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi's mind had been racing since the message was played. She had been betrayed by three of her best friends. And then one of them had added insult on top of injury. She wasn't sure what she would do when she finally returned home, but she didn't think she could battle alongside them anymore.

She had a lot to think about. Their situation was actually dire. Especially hers. She knew without her medication she would begin to lose weight rapidly. And she was fairly certain Mamoru would continue trying to give his portions to her. People could go a long time without food, but she knew she would become a burden to him long before they left the island if they didn't find a way to get more quickly.

She needed to try and tell him the truth. Maybe if he understood who she really was, he would be willing to stop starving himself to feed her. The moonlight always helped her heal. Maybe this time it would help her stay strong when she wasn't getting proper nutrition.

As they lay cuddled together on the futon, the smell of burned fish still heavy in the air, Usagi worried a strand of hair around her fingers. She wanted to talk to Mamoru about it, but she wasn't sure how to begin. He kissed her neck, and it distracted her for several minutes, but eventually he lay still.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked, half hoping he was already asleep, so she could put this off.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a secret? One that wasn't easy to carry?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I still do."

She turned around inside the sleeping bag so that she could see him. Their faces were inches apart and she stared directly into his eyes. He was more than handsome. Almost beautiful actually, and his eyes were deep, fathomless, and looking at her, loving. She adored him, and knew if their relationship were to progress, she had to tell him the truth, but she wasn't sure how.

"I have one," she said, her voice shaking a bit as she worried over how he might react. "I have a secret, and I am worried how it will affect you. Affect us," she amended after a moment.

"Mine is the same," he said.

She pulled in a breath at his admission, hoping his wasn't as bad as he seemed to fear. She heard his own intake and wondered what he was thinking. His brows were furrowed, and she hoped he wasn't going to be mad at her, or worse, try and stop her from doing what she had to do when they did get back to Tokyo.

"Do you remember asking me once if you had heard Luna talking?"

Mamoru didn't speak, just gave a brief nod.

She blushed, hoping he didn't think she was insane. She took a deep breath and continued in a rush. "Well, I lied. She was talking. She's not what you would call a normal cat. She's uh, Sailor Moon's cat."

His frown grew as he stared at her, the dim light from the pillar candles making his face a complex pattern of light and shadow. "Sailor Moon," he whispered.

She could only nod, as she gulped back another lump, then hurried to continue. "She showed up months ago. Do you remember the day we met? Well, that was the same day I met Luna, and my life changed completely. I saved her from some boys who were hurting her. She scratched me for it of course, because she was really scared. Then later she showed up at the arcade, and that night she came into my bedroom and started talking to me."

He was staring at her, his eyes wide, still frowning. She gulped again and went on.

"She gave me a brooch. You've probably noticed it. This is the first time I've been without it since that day." She couldn't help the angry growl that rose in her throat at that. Her friends had left her without a way to protect Mamoru. "That night, there was an attack."

Mamoru cut her off. "At the OSA-P Jewelry store, run by Naru's mother."

She nodded. "I was there. That was the first time I became Sailor Moon."

Absolute silence. Even the bugs seemed to stop making noise. Only the sound of waves penetrated their little world as he stared at her, and she looked back, afraid he would turn away from her. When nothing was said after a very long time, she feared the worst, and tears began to fall. She was helpless against them, unable to stop them from falling.

"Hey," Mamoru whispered, and his hand came up to brush away her tears. "It's okay. I'm just surprised I never noticed." He gave her a small smile.

She swallowed and stared at him hopefully. "You don't hate me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"No," he said emphatically. "I could never hate you. I'm worried you might hate me though." He sighed. "There's a reason I knew about the attack. I was there that night too."

She gasped, looking at him, and in that moment she could see everything. She imagined a white domino mask over his face. "Tuxedo Kamen," she said, breathlessly.

"Yes. I didn't know it at first of course. I had strange blackouts, didn't know what was happening to me. Motoki saw me transform and told me who I was. I didn't remember any fights before then, but I started getting more and more clear about what happened after. And then, one day Sailor Moon, you, found my locket. Do you remember?"

Usagi nodded. She could remember it well. She'd offered it back to him, and he'd closed her hand around it, telling her to protect it for him. It was thankfully safe at her house in her bedroom, tucked into the little nightstand she and her father had painted together.

"The moment we both touched it my memories began to surface. I was a bit afraid at first, but then, I'm no stranger to things that are out of the ordinary." He gave a bitter laugh.

"What do you mean Mamo-chan?"

"When I was six years old, my parents and I went out for a drive. It was my birthday, and I was excited and happy. But there was an accident. It's my only memory of my life before. My parents both died that day, and the doctors said it was a miracle I survived with only a bump on the head. Amnesia, they called it. Ever since then, I've dreamed of a princess. She stands on a balcony above me, calling for help. She wants me to find the Silver Crystal."

Usagi gasped. "Mamo-chan, we're searching for the princess, and for the Crystal. We are her guardians. We have to find her and protect her. The problem is, she wouldn't know she's the princess. Her memory would be blocked, like ours, until the Crystal is found."

Now it was Mamoru's turn to gasp. She waited, but he didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at her carefully. "Usako," he whispered, "Luna and I were wrong. We were never enemies." He bent and kissed her then, and she melted into him.

"Mamo-chan?" They had come up for air, and she wanted to talk about something that was upsetting her. "I'm sorry you lost your parents."

"Please don't pity me, Usako." He said in a strangled voice.

"I don't," she insisted. "I don't pity you. You've grown into a strong, brave, wonderful man, and I'm sure they are very proud of you. That doesn't mean I'm not sad about it, or that I don't ache for you, and the boy you were." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be your family now," she promised.

His hug nearly squeezed the breath out of her. She realized he was crying, and so was she, and just held him tighter.

"So, the girls..." he asked changing the subject.

"Are the other Senshi," she finished for him.

"That makes what they've done even worse somehow. And Motoki knows who I am too." he added.

"How could they do this to us?"

"I don't know Usako. I don't know."

"I was so afraid if I showed my feelings for you, that you'd get hurt." Usagi admitted.

"Me too," Mamoru sighed. "If someone found out who I was..." he trailed off with a shudder.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you Usako," he whispered.

Eventually, he began to snore. His arms loosened, and she watched him for a long time, before finally drifting off to sleep.


	6. October 5

**Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Storyline**

* * *

 **October 5  
Jellyfish**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi sat up and gently extracted herself from Mamoru's arms. She had no idea what time it was, only that it was still dark. The fire was banked for the night, but she moved to it and added a bit of space between the wood and another piece of driftwood to the pile so that it would catch when the fire reached a certain point.

Only one candle was lit. They had to make them last, so they only had multiple candles lit when they were in for the night before bed. She picked the candle up and moved to the table where the communicator had been placed after their message from Rei.

Picking up the device and putting the candle back on the ledge, she hurried out of the cave and went to sit on one of the large pieces of driftwood, which formed a natural seat that was rather comfortable.

She listened to the message again, feeling a bit heartbroken by the harsh words. Rei could be careless about how she said things at times, and if she was feeling emotional she tended to forget that her words could hurt people.

It had been in her mind as she'd fallen asleep that Rei probably regretted what she'd said seconds after she'd recorded the message. She knew something of Rei's history. Not much, but enough to know that something had to have been truly bothering her to make the girl lash out the way she had.

Listening again she recognized the tone, the hurt the other girl was hiding behind her bravado. She'd seen this before. Several times. It was why she tried not to let Rei's occasional teasing bother her any more than Mamoru's. She knew her friend was always sorry, even if she didn't express it well. Not in words anyways.

With a sigh she pressed the button to record her own message.

"Hey Rei, girls, Motoki. I want to let you know we're okay. I'm still hurt and a little confused by what you did. I'm not sure how to say what it is I really want to say. We all know that eventually I'm going to forgive you, but I want you to think, really think, about what you've done. It was more than just a betrayal of trust. You really hurt us both."

Usagi sighed. "I'm sure we can find a way to survive here, but it won't be easy. We don't have much food. And not because I ate it all… most of it went bad within three days. That sort of thing needs to be refrigerated."

She blinked back tears. She'd never told her friends about her illness, and perhaps she should have, but she'd never expected them to do something like this, and she hadn't wanted them to think she was weak. She shook her head. "That's not the only thing though. I take medication every day for my thyroid. That's why I don't gain weight."

She thought about some of Mamoru's concerns. "But there is also the issue of school, for Mamoru and I both. I might not be the best student, but I don't want to fail my classes. And Mamoru… he wants to be a doctor. It would have been nice to at least have our school things with us. And girls, I have nothing to protect us with, and that is far too dangerous to continue."

She paused, unsure what else to say. "And as for the clothing thing… The bottle of sunscreen is already almost gone. We're exposed to the sun and the wind, which means burns. Burns we don't have aloe for. We can't keep going without our clothing. We don't have a proper first aid kit either, or anything for snake bites or spider bites. Nothing to use to hold things together. Nothing to chop wood or provide shade outdoors. And the purifying tablets won't go far for the water so we are going to have to boil it ahead of time."

She closed her eyes, praying to the kami for the right words. The girls knew her secret and Motoki knew Mamoru's. Maybe… maybe it would be best to come straight out with it. She shook her head. No. It wasn't a good idea. Not without his permission. Finally, she took a breath and continued.

"Mamoru and I both know why we were hiding our attraction from each other. We both fully understand our feelings now. We both love each other. That's what you wanted us to learn, isn't it? I am asking you to please consider what I'm saying and come pick us up. I love you all. Bye. No, wait... until I get back, can one of you girls PLEASE keep an eye on Naru?"

She leaned forward and rested her head on her knees. She really hoped they would listen. She hoped they would reconsider what they were doing and take them home. They'd been on the island four days. And while there were moments of incredible happiness, there were also things she would rather avoid. Not just spiders and snakes, but other dangers. She shuddered at the thought of pirates or some group of men finding her naked.

A tear streaked down her cheek. She would never be completely innocent again. With a last sigh she stood and went back into the cave and crawled into bed. She snuggled in next to Mamoru who grunted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her tightly, pulling her close.

Closing her eyes she fell into a dream about marrying her Mamo-chan and having a dozen babies so he would have a huge family, and would never be alone again. A smile touched her face even as she slept.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru woke up with a start. Usagi was shifting in her sleep, turning over so that her back was to him. He felt her backside rub against him and instantly he was aroused. He focused on trigonometry for a few moments to calm himself, and then he noticed she made little humming noises in her sleep that sounded an awful lot like the moans she had made the day before when they had explored each other.

He had to shut his mind off and think of something else. He turned his head to peer at her. He could still feel a dampness in the pillow roll under his cheek. He hadn't cried since his parents had died. Not really anyway. A few small hurts had brought tears to his eyes, but he'd never shed them. Usagi's easy acceptance and her beautiful promise had done what nothing else had done in so many years. He breathed deeply, smelling her hair.

He wasn't fond of the shampoo they'd been given. It smelled different. She had always smelled of coconuts and strawberries. Now she smelled of ocean and sand and, with the shampoo, honeysuckle. He wasn't sure he could ever get used to it.

He was thankful he hadn't had the dream of the princess. He always thrashed around as he was waking from those, and he would have woken Usagi for sure. As he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't dreamed of the princess once since they'd been on the island. He wondered who she was and what she was like.

She wouldn't know who she was, Usagi had told him. That bothered something in the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure it out.

His little Odango was Sailor Moon. That had been a shock at first, but as soon as she'd said it, he had begun to see all the traits and physical characteristics he hadn't paid attention to before. The long blonde hair in that signature double bun style. How could he have missed the Odango look? The big, wide, shining blue eyes. The height. Even for a girl in Japan she was short. He grinned at that. She was also very thin, her belly curving inwards. Too thin, he thought. Her muscled arms and legs. Not heavily muscled, but enough that he should have noted it, and the change from when they'd first met.

And then there was the maturity she'd begun to show. She'd been a wailing, crying, whining mess when they'd first met. Now she often brushed away minor hurts. And she was more graceful than she had been in the past. Though his ribs could still tell the story of hundreds of run-ins. He smiled at that thought. He rather enjoyed those. He'd even orchestrated a few of them, just to feel her in his arms.

On the battlefield, where once she had been a mess, constantly falling and crying, she was now ready for battle, though he could always sense through the link he had with her that she was afraid, sometimes angry and annoyed, and often her feelings were hurt by insensitive remarks from the other Senshi. Now that he knew who she was, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest.

But the princess. He brought up an image of her in his mind. Blonde hair, long like Usagi's and...

Shock took him for several long minutes. His mind raced, unable to process any thoughts. It took a while for him to focus. The buns, the long streamers of hair flowing from them. The silhouette of a thin girl with ample breasts, just like his Usako.

She'd said the princess wouldn't know her own identity. But he knew. He stared down at the tiny blonde in his arms, more determined than ever to make sure she stayed safe. Somehow he knew she was the only hope of defeating the enemy they faced, though he wasn't sure how he knew it.

He should have known the resurgence of the dreams, the meeting of the tiny blonde light of his life, and the first fight alongside the warrior meant something. All three had happened in the same day and night. How he had not seen it earlier he couldn't imagine. There must have been some magic blocking his sight.

He held her tightly as he drifted to sleep again, dreaming of a beautiful day with Usagi in a white kimono, sharing sips of sake with him in front of a priest. Even in sleep, he smiled.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

As was becoming habit, Usagi slipped out of bed early to find a place to relieve herself. As she walked, she thought over the confessions she and Mamoru had shared the night before. He was Tuxedo Kamen, and also on a mission to help the princess. She'd been right all along. He wasn't their enemy, and he could be trusted. She'd lost count of the arguments she'd had with Luna and Rei over that.

She also thought about the message she had sent, and what might happen. She could only hope that they would come quickly and bring them home. Before they missed more school, or one of them got hurt.

She found a decent spot and squatted, then ran to the ocean to let the water wash away any traces. It was the best she could do. She didn't want to take the chance of wiping herself with a poisonous leaf. She shuddered at the thought. She enjoyed her morning soak. It was wonderful to just float in the water and not worry about anything.

Honestly, her only worries on the island seemed to be avoiding spiders, of which there had already been a few, and the concern over hiding her period, which would start in just over a week. She'd found the box of tampons, and was thankful to whoever had remembered them, but without clothing, she was sure Mamoru would know exactly what was going on. Even though having a period wasn't her favorite thing in the world, she was really hoping it came on time.

But she had other worries. Plenty of them. She had to get back to Tokyo and help the other Senshi. She was worried about Youma battles and the Dark Generals. She also had school, her family, and so many other things. And she was very worried about Naru. What would happen to the little redhead without Usagi tailing her? The girl seemed to be a Youma magnet. She'd lost count of the times the girl had been attacked.

She stood finally, then ducked long enough to soak her hair so she could style it when she got to shore. Then, as she was walking back out of the water, something touched her, and she let out a scream of shock and pain. It burned badly all along her calf and around her ankle. It continued to touch her, and she tried to shake her foot to get the thing off, letting out another pained cry as it continued to sting and burn.

She was lifted out of the water a moment later and the thing fell away from her leg, plopping back into the water. Mamoru let out a hiss as it touched the top of his foot, but he was largely unscathed. He carried her out of the water and Usagi couldn't help but cling to him and sob. It still burned. Badly. Her entire left calf, around her left ankle, and along the top of her left foot was painful and reddish-purple lines and welts were beginning to form.

He carried her up to the basin under the waterfall and went inside the shelter. The pain was not lessening, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know about those weird stories about someone peeing on a jellyfish stings, and really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Usagi was surprised when Mamoru came back with a few water bottles and a jar of salt. He also had a small bottle of vinegar, two cotton swabs, and a pair of tweezers. He poured a generous amount of salt into one of the bottles, and then a second. Then he set them on the ground.

Next, he took the tweezers and removed two small tentacles she hadn't noticed were still attached to her leg. He took the clear water first and rinsed the wounds. He shook both water bottles with salt in them vigorously for a few minutes before gently pouring the mixture onto the wounds. Finally, he poured a bit of vinegar over the cotton balls and dabbed them over the injuries.

Usagi noticed the pain getting less, though it didn't disappear completely. In a few areas, especially where pieces had been stuck to her, there were tiny drops of blood welling from the wounds. She sniffled a bit, though her crying was quieter now, and she was no longer screaming. She didn't want him to think she was only a cry baby. How was that for his first morning knowing she was Sailor Moon?

He went in and grabbed the collapsible water bucket from inside the shelter, and a few minutes later he returned with it, filling it from the little waterfall above the basin. He lifted her leg and placed it in the cold water, and the relief was immediate. He hadn't said anything though, not even to ask if she was okay.

She watched his face. He was all business, making sure everything that could be done was done, but a muscle in his jaw was ticking as though he was holding back a vast amount of anger, or even rage. She could see it much more clearly now. Her masked rescuer usually only held that sort of anger when the Dark Generals were present. Now though, he looked murderous. She wished she could soothe him, but she wasn't feeling well and couldn't seem to think straight.

On the horizon she could see storm clouds beginning to form, and an occasional streak of lightning, though it was far from them, made her jump. After about half an hour had passed he lifted her up, letting the water drip away as there was nothing to dry her leg with, and he carried her inside. He placed her on top of the sleeping bag and went back out for the supplies, all of which he piled into the bucket.

When he came back in he was muttering under his breath about not having antibiotic cream. He'd found some Benadryl tablets and gave her two, as well as two more aspirin. Then he soaked a few pieces of gauze in vinegar and wrapped the wounds with them. Now nearly half their vinegar supply was gone, and that was for only one wound. Usagi blanched at the realization.

The Benadryl made her sleepy and she fell into a fitful doze, waking when Mamoru came to check on her. His hands were gentle, but she could see the barely checked anger in his eyes.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

When Usagi's screams had woken him, Mamoru felt as though he'd lost ten years of his life. He had fumbled out of the sleeping bag and raced toward the sound in a headlong rush, not bothering to pause and figure out what the danger was.

He ran into the water at full speed and lifted her, seeing the jellyfish clinging to her leg and ankle. He paused long enough to note it was not a box jellyfish, and then carried her out of the water, hardly noticing the small sting he received as the creature plopped back into the water. His mind raced with everything he'd ever learned about jellyfish stings. They could be dangerous, though usually they were just painful, but if it was a deadly variety she could have died before there was even a hope to get her help.

He worked as quickly as he could to get the tentacles off her, but he knew he was missing steps and making mistakes. It pissed him off. But his real anger was directed towards the group in Tokyo who had assumed doing this to them would be just fine. She could have been much more badly hurt, and with the amount of damage there was, she should be seen by a doctor. He wished he'd already had medical training. But he was still in his last year of high school and was going mostly off of first aid courses and from his summer as a lifeguard a couple years before.

Warming sea temperatures were bringing more and more jellyfish to the coast of Japan, and that summer he'd seen dozens of stings, most much less severe than hers. He gave her some medication and laid her down, soaking a few pieces of gauze in vinegar to help with the sting. There was nothing else he could do for her, and so he sat and watched as she began to doze.

Clouds formed out on the horizon, growing thicker and thicker, and Mamoru had wanted to get Usagi inside before the storm hit them. He wished he could have left her to soak longer. She needed the relief of the cold water.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

She hurt. Her leg burned and stung. Usagi drifted in and out of sleep, waking occasionally to see the worried look on Mamoru's face. She wanted to tell him she was okay, but she couldn't. She was worried.

She was sucked into strange, vivid dreams. Dreams she couldn't remember when she woke.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Throughout the day Mamoru made himself busy with chores, lighting the fire, collecting more driftwood, purifying water to fill the already emptied bottles, cleaning, and even preparing a small meal. The storm clouds, several miles off the coast, he thought, were getting thicker. Lighting speared from them in wild forks. It fit his mood. He didn't think he'd ever been this angry before.

His first priority was his Usako, and he did what he could to make her comfortable. Waking her was difficult, and when he brought her food she only ate a few small bites before turning her head away. That worried him. He got her to drink some water, but even that was difficult. He had to bring the bucket to her in the afternoon as more nausea hit her. The effect of the stings concerned him, but he knew there was nothing he could do with what he had.

His mind whirled with dire possibilities and his anger grew and grew. On the horizon the massive storm clouds that had appeared released streaks of lightning that forked madly across the sky, but overhead it was clear, and the little opening in the cave ceiling let light down, reflecting on the long length of her hair, now wild and messy and falling from the Odango style. Usagi barely even flinched at the sounds of thunder, or the bright flashes, and that concerned him. She was terrified of thunder and lightening.

She whimpered in her sleep, reaching out as though to scratch the wounds, and he had to move her hand away several times. He removed and cleaned the gauze and applied more vinegar before laying the thin strips of material back over the welts. They wounds were an ugly shade of purple. Her reactions were worsening, though thankfully it didn't appear she had an allergy. But she was getting muscle spasms now in her leg, and the welts were raising. The area was obviously itching, and there was nothing he could do to help.

Frustrated he paced back out of the shelter. He glared at the sky, glared at the sea, glared at everything around him. He tried to keep his anger tamped down, but that was his little Odango Atama lying on that futon, hurt. She'd been crying even in her sleep, and was miserable, and there was nothing he could do. The waves began to grow, hitting the shore and the rocks with more force, making crashing sounds. He stumbled back to the shelter, worried about Usagi.

Thinking quickly, he checked his subspace pockets, hoping to find something inside to help. His own first aid kit came out and he saw to his relief that he had a topical antibiotic with a pain reliever in it. He also had other items that would be useful, including shaving cream and a razor. He didn't even remember putting those in the kit, but he was thankful he had. He put the kit down under the table, and went back to the bed to begin tending her wounds again.

The day passed, seeming to take ten times as long as it otherwise would. The storm continued to grow and worsen. And she continued to sleep. His anger was almost a palpable thing. He was so afraid she would die that he wanted to rage and scream. He couldn't though. He had to stay calm for her, had to be there to protect her, and make sure she got better.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi was sick several times, and that made her cry. She couldn't really understand why it made her cry, but it did. She itched. Her legs stung and burned and itched.

Dreams sucked her under. Sad and frightening dreams that she couldn't remember, but they kept pulling her back. She didn't want to dream. She didn't want to feel sad or scared.

She wanted to be held by her Mamo-chan and be at home in her nice comfy bed with her favorite bunny blanket.

She tossed and turned and couldn't get comfortable. And then Mamoru was changing the dressing on her wounds and she felt a little relief, but it didn't last long.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

At dinner time she still refused to eat, and then just after dark she got up and raced outside. He followed, keeping his distance enough to ensure her privacy, but staying close enough to offer help or protection if she needed it. She had diarrhea, and he eventually brought her a water bottle with a squirt top to clean herself with. There was no way he wanted her going back in the water at the moment. He couldn't take the chance she'd get another sting so soon.

She was whimpering before she finished, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Out at sea, hidden in the darkness, large waterspouts formed, the waves crashed wildly, and the lightning struck again and again.

Mamoru carried her back inside and laid her back on the bed. He nearly had to force her to drink some water, but finally she was comfortable. He gave her more Benadryl and more aspirin, then lay beside her and tried to sleep. His mind wouldn't completely shut down. He was aware of every movement, every whimper or sigh she made, and was up through most of the night.

He was worried about the diarrhea. Without her medicine her thyroid would go haywire again. She would lose weight. Even if she didn't end up severely dehydrated the sickness would add to that weight loss, and she would grow weaker. He held her close as she shivered, holding lightly to her wrists so she couldn't scratch.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Something was holding her down. She didn't like it. She wanted it to let go. She heard a sigh and then Mamoru's comforting voice telling her it was okay, but she couldn't scratch.

"Hold me?" she whimpered.

He pulled her into his arms and cuddled her close.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru sat bolt upright in the bed. He didn't know what time it was. Late, that much he knew. The only light came from a pillar candle he'd left lit, so he could see Usagi, and the fire, which he'd kept going.

Scrambling off the futon, he made his way to the table and felt around. The little communicator wasn't there. He searched everywhere around the table and on every ledge, every corner of the cave, but it was gone. He went to build up the fire, then lit every candle they had, hoping it would be enough. He searched again, then took a stick of firewood out into the night and searched around the cave, but the communicator was nowhere to be found.

He wanted to howl. He wanted to cry. The damn thing had been worthless, and he'd wanted to smash it, but now that he needed it, the tiny ray of hope was missing. Usagi might die if she got much worse. She couldn't afford to keep losing weight. She couldn't afford to be sick and hurt.

Damnit! She didn't deserve this!

He finally let out all of his anger in a scream so full of anguish and hurt and torment and rage that it tore at his throat. In the distance the storm continued to grow, an unending wall of misery for any that could try and get close.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, lesson for today people... Jellyfish stings are NO JOKE! The pee theory has never been proven. The most effective treatment is to soak the area in warm to hot water and apply vinegar, and even salt water. Salt water can be used as a cleaning agent, though I don't understand the process of it. If more than half of any limb is affected, or if someone is stung near the face, neck or the genitals, then help should be sought immediately! This is my public service announcement. You have been warned.

Now, to make my explanation on the storm... Has anyone ever noticed that the Shitennou each have a power similar to the Senshi they love? Well, they do. They are also an extension of Mamoru, or the Earth Prince. As I was thinking this over, in another story, I realized that the person connected with Earth would have control over the elements of the Earth. He has to stay calm and in control for Usagi's sake, but that doesn't mean he really is. So, I let his anger pour out in another way.

Tell me what you think!


	7. October 6

**Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 6  
Healing  
**

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Usagi was not doing well. She'd been up half a dozen times during the night to get sick or have diarrhea. Her muscles were spasming, and she had a slight fever, unless Mamoru's hands were too cold, in which case he could have been wrong. As the night continued his frustration, fear, and anger had grown until he could hardly think through the next steps.

The angrier he got the more the storm on the horizon swelled, but he didn't notice. His entire focus was Usagi, and he was extremely worried. He checked on her every time she moved. He had tried to sleep, but found his worry grew worse when he couldn't see her, so he'd given up and was sitting on the edge of the futon.

The welts on her legs were bad. Even by the light of half a dozen candles he could see they were awful. In her sleep she kept attempting to scratch at them. He couldn't let her, and at times he was forced to restrain her, holding both hands tightly until she woke enough for him to remind her not to touch the injuries. He had to cajole, beg, plead, and order her to drink. She refused even saltines, no matter how many times he reminded her that vomiting was worse when there was only bile in the stomach. Several more times she had to get up with diarrhea and by the third time she couldn't stand on her own so he had to hold her and clean her himself. He had never been more worried in his life.

He was on his own last nerve. There was almost nothing he could do. He felt like pieces of his world were fraying. She was his Odango Atama. His Usako. He loved her more than he'd ever imagined was possible, and his world would end without her. He worried over getting her help. He had searched again for the missing communicator, and even tried asking Usagi where it was, but there was no sign of it.

He felt so lost. Usagi wasn't able to sit up and talk to him as she had the past several days, and it was tearing at him. He needed to hear her laugh again. Needed to see that sweet smile, and watch her eyes light up with joy or amusement. He ran his fingers down her arm, feeling the silky softness of her skin. She was a little cool to the touch, but every time he tried to cover her, she threw the sleeping bag off and whimpered.

Inside he was seething. The rage he felt was nearly uncontainable. He wanted to reach out to Tokyo and destroy everyone who had put his little Odango into this position. He hated seeing her sick and hurt and wished there was something he could do.

Exhaustion was kept at bay by remembering the dream he'd had in his drugged state. He knew that was when they'd been together, though neither had really spoken of it. He thought about a few days before when he had begun touching her more intimately. It had taken a lot to pull together enough courage to try.

After that, he thought about some of their more amusing arguments, and ran through new ones they could have now, even though he was pretty sure those days were done. He'd always loved seeing the fire in her eyes when she was angry. He considered teasing her over the mosquito bites that resembled the big dipper on her thigh but dismissed the idea as it might be gone before she was better. She just had to get better.

To keep himself busy Mamoru went through all of their possessions, also looking for the communicator. He focused on everything they had that was usable to help them survive once she was better. He found the 'inventory list' (which was a complete joke) and went through it. The twelve meals that had been prepared were gone, only five of them having actually been eaten. But there were foil trays from them in two different sizes. He spread them out and looked through the rest of what they had.

Mamoru turned over the inventory list and began a new one.

2x Tomato Soup  
2x Chicken Noodle Soup  
3x Tuna  
3x Chicken  
1x Sardines  
2x applesauce  
2x mixed fruits  
2x Saltine sleeves  
1x Cookies  
1x Cheese Biscuits  
1x Salt  
1x Mixed spices  
27x protein bars  
1x chocolate sauce

He wondered if the chicken noodle soup was like ramen. Neither he or Usagi liked sardines, but they would eat them because there was no other choice. The cans of mixed fruit were in heavy syrup, which he found disgusting, but he thought if they added water they could make a sort of fruit juice, which would give them energy at the very least.

He continued his list, moving onto the fruits they had collected.

7x Nashi Pears  
3x Yuzu  
15 x Ume  
5x Akebia Fruit  
3x Mikan

Most of the mikan had gone bad. He put them to the side and promised himself that as soon as Usagi was better they would cut them open and plant them. They both adored the nashi pears and he thought it was worth another trip to the other side of the island to gather more. The yuzu they had been trying to figure out how to use to flavor other foods. The ume were actually rather tasty even without being pickled. And the akebia fruits tasted like watermelon, they were very juicy and tended to give them a lot of energy. They would have to collect more or plant those as well.

Next he looked through the Akebia flowers, which they had dried in the sun. Usagi was planning to make tea from them. They were already laid out in one of the larger trays, but as he touched them they began to crumple. He moved them into an empty tin, which had a lid to save them.

He stood and stacked the cans on one of the ledges, putting the tin with the spices and other odds and ends beside it. The tray with the fruit he put on a ledge close by and covered with another tray to keep insects out. Beside that he placed the three round tins with food still in them, and the one he had just filled with dry flowers.

He kept a sleeve of the saltines out on the little table. Usagi needed something in her stomach. He had to get her to eat at some point.

There were dozens of long vines to work with, as well as the leaves and pieces of the stems. He wished he knew more about them. Usagi had told him that there were medicinal properties to them, but he couldn't remember what she had said. He sighed and put the stems and the leaves into one of the tins and stood to put it with the others. That left them one empty tin to use.

Mamoru began pulling things out of his subspace pocket. He had nothing much in there except a pack of gum, a few books, a broken pocket knife, and a broken pocket watch with the sun, moon, and stars. He also pulled out a pack of tissues which he kept there for Usagi, though she'd had no clue he'd always kept them around for her. His hand landed on something strange and he pulled out an arcade token. That was the extent of his collection.

He started an inventory of supplies next, to see what they had available to use.

1x stirring spoon  
1x large pot  
1x cooking grate  
1x empty tin with lid  
1x can opener  
4x small tin trays (empty)  
4x large tin trays (empty)  
2x spoons  
2x forks  
2x sharp knives  
2x bowls  
2x plates  
1x book matches  
1x lighter  
6x fishing hooks  
2x fishing line  
12x tall pillar candles (partly used)  
12x emergency candles (unused)  
1x dish soap (partly used)  
12x empty water bottles  
2x empty water jugs

He found a kerosene lantern with four spare wicks and a large bottle of kerosene. He hadn't even noticed it among their things and wondered why he hadn't seen it before. It had been behind the cooler for some reason. He wondered if Minako had hidden it, so the candles would add atmosphere. He filled and lit the lantern, putting it on one of the high ledges. He was amazed at the amount of light it gave compared to the candles. He put all but two of the candles out to save what they had.

The vinegar was gone. There was still a lot of salt, however. He really wished there was coffee and hot chocolate. He knew that had added to the sickness the first few days they'd been on the island. Caffeine withdrawals could cause headaches and the shakes. But it wasn't just the lack of caffeine he missed, it was the habit, the smell, and the feel of the cup in his hand.

They had the large jug of wine, which he thought might be useful if Usagi's wounds became infected. It wasn't straight alcohol, but at this point he found that desperation could drive him to almost anything. The massage oils he knew could be used to make more candle wicks with some of the fibrous plants and grasses he and Usagi had collected.

The stupid deck of cards might come in handy to keep them entertained. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. It had Kama Sutra images on the faces of each card, and instructions. He rolled his eyes and put them to the side.

The hygiene products he didn't bother sorting through. He already knew everything. A bottle of shampoo, a tube of toothpaste and two toothbrushes, a tiny mirror, a hairbrush, a few hair ties and hair pins. That was it. That was all they had been given.

The note from their friends he simply turned over and made a new list on. He had to know exactly what they had for medical supplies. The first aid kits were ridiculous. He pulled everything out of both of them and started sorting through it all. Between both kits they had two small bottles of aspirin. He poured all the pills from one into the other and took the label off the now empty bottle. They could use that for something else, though he wasn't sure what.

48x Tylenol  
16x Benadryl  
1x Neosporin  
24x large band-aids  
12x medium band-aids  
12x small band-aids  
4x butterfly closures  
1x medical tape  
1x ace bandage  
1x tweezers  
2x scissors  
1x roll of gauze  
2x gauze pads

He put everything away inside his kit, which was larger. He kept out some of the gauze and used some of it to change Usagi's dressing instead of rinsing them again for a third time. He saved what had been taken off of her legs though, as it might come in handy for making knots or something later. He planned to soak them clean in water.

He didn't know why he had shaving cream or a razor, but he thought perhaps Usagi might want to use them. His facial hair didn't grow very quickly, and he didn't mind having it, but he knew she would probably be irritated by underarm hair and possibly leg hair. He didn't really care, considering their situation, but he wanted her to be comfortable.

There was a tiny sewing kit that he didn't think would be much help in making clothing as the materials they had were mostly leaves, but there was white thread, which would help if they needed stitches.

He put the first aid booklet with the books he had found in his subspace pocket. One was a school book about politics, which wasn't a subject he was fond of, but he was happy to have something to study. One was a book on stones and crystals he thought Usagi would find interesting. They'd discussed the types of rocks on their first day on the island. The third book was about stars. He hadn't read it yet, and he thought perhaps it was something they could study together. Once she was better of course.

She would get better. She had to.

He sighed and started putting everything else into one of the smaller trays. The gum he thought could be saved for a treat. The pocket watch he didn't think would be helpful. The broken pocket knife could be helpful. It had a corkscrew, small screwdriver, and other things, including a nail file, which might make Usagi happy. The tissues might come in handy for wounds, so he put them in the first aid kit. The dish soap he put with the spices.

He looked through their shells. Most of them were tiny. Usagi planned to take them home and make jewelry from them. He grinned as he thought of that. He would love to see her wearing earrings and necklaces made from things they had collected themselves. They were all in one of the larger trays. He was a bit upset they still hadn't found a conch shell. She wanted one badly, and he decided that he would make it a priority to find one for her. He slid the tray onto a ledge and looked back at everything else.

Their dishes and empty trays he stacked and put on the ledge near the fire. Then he put the full first aid kit next to the bed. The empty one was tiny and relatively worthless except to hold items they might find later. He folded up his inventory lists and stuffed them inside, putting the pencil in with them before adding it to the tray with the spices, which held their assortment of mostly useless items.

Still, the communicator was nowhere inside the cave. The books he set on the table for later reading, but he took the first aid booklet and sat on the side of the futon next to Usagi and started to read, one hand on her arm just for comfort.

Usagi whimpered and cried out in her sleep, restlessly tossing and turning. He climbed onto the futon beside her and held one of her hands. She seemed to calm a bit. She clutched at him, holding his hand tightly, before finally falling into a deeper sleep. When her grip loosened it took every ounce of will not to panic. She was only sleeping, just sleeping. He could hear her light snore. She was alright. But the worry wouldn't leave him, and he put his hand on her chest, to feel the rise and fall as she breathed.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

She hurt and itched. Her muscles ached from the spasms in her leg, and the burning never stopped. She was pulled in and out of strange dreams that gave her no rest. Usagi wondered if she might have a fever.

Every once in a while she could hear Mamoru moving around, doing something. She wondered what it was, and if he was bored, or worried. She tried to turn over, but her body felt too heavy. She slipped in and out of sleep several times.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Mamoru staring down at her. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "My beautiful little Odango," he murmured. "You have to get better." He was lying beside her, one hand in hers, the other on her lower chest, just below her breast bone.

She smiled up at him and tried to tell him how much she loved him, but before she could her eyes had drifted closed again and she was drawn back into the dreams.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Eventually he had to go out and relieve himself. He'd been holding his need to pee most of the night, afraid to leave her side for even a moment. Even now he dashed away and back again as soon as he was done. He needed to be sure she was safe.

After applying more medication to her legs, he gave in to his urges and picked her up, holding her in his lap. He finally leaned his back against the rough stone wall, his head bowed as he stared at her face. She appeared to rest more deeply, and he sighed in gratitude. His head began to nod, and he slipped into dreams.

His anger filled him even then, and he struggled against it, wrestling with the thoughts that filled him. He knew only one thing for certain. If Usagi died, he would tear the planet apart searching for the ones who hurt her. He clutched tightly to the most important person in his world, terrified he would lose her before he even had the chance to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

Out over the ocean the storm became a large barrier, circling around the island. Along the edges of the beach the waves crashed endlessly against the sand, rising several feet higher than normal. Lighting speared across the sky, a beacon seeking aid.

And still the moon shone down through the hole in the cave roof, a perfect orb over his Usako, the healing light touching her face.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Burning pain woke Usagi so often she thought she really hadn't gotten any rest. It had only been in the last few hours that she'd slept deeply enough to dream, held in Mamoru's lap, and those dreams had been of wild storms that for some reason made her feel calm. She knew there was a storm out at sea. She could hear it still. Sunlight was shining down on them though, she could feel it on her thigh.

She blinked her eyes open and realized she was still laying in Mamoru's lap, her wrists held gently in one of his hands. As the itching annoyed her again, she understood. She'd been trying to scratch in her sleep and he'd had to stop her. She was comfortable and warm in his arms, but even still she felt very sick. It took willpower not to be ill again. She swallowed down the bile that rose and closed her eyes.

It occurred to her that she hadn't had her medication in days, and she wondered what would happen to her without it. She'd been on it for so long she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't taking it. Their food had to last, so she knew she couldn't go crazy and eat everything in sight. That meant she was in for a bit of unscheduled weight loss.

She opened her eyes and stared up at Mamoru. He was sleeping, but restless. He was muttering under his breath, seeming to ask for help. Her eyes didn't want to stay open. She began to drift a little, but just before she fell into sleep she heard a gently whispered, "I love you Usako." A smile graced her lips, and she wandered into dreams.

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Mamoru woke feeling Usagi's eyes on him, but she was asleep again before he could ask how she was. "I love you Usako," he whispered, and brushed sweaty hair from her face. He waited until she was fully asleep before settling her back on the futon, so he could go relieve himself. He felt a bit better for having slept, but his worry over her was still intense, and his anger at their captors vast.

His legs shook when he stood, and he grabbed a protein bar to take the edge off. He hadn't eaten much and Usagi had eaten almost nothing. He stretched as he opened the first bar and took a large bite before stepping outside.

He was too tired. He couldn't focus on much. He'd barely slept at all. Anger swirled in him. Wild flashes of lightning struck over the ocean. He went and relieved himself before turning back.

He reached Usagi, a worried frown on his face. She wasn't staying awake more than a few minutes at a time. She was sick, and he was tired. He wished he had more vinegar, perhaps some baking soda, and mostly antibiotics and something to stop the diarrhea from coming back.

He had to find a way to help her, but he knew of nothing that he could get to on the island. He just knew he had to protect her and get her healthy again.

Usagi started whimpering in her sleep again and tried to scratch again. Moments later Mamoru was throwing himself down at the edge of the futon. He knew he had to get more Benadryl in her, and her other meds. He moved to Usagi and lifted her head and shoulders up, resting her against his chest and one arm, taking both her wrists gently in one hand. She seemed so tiny and frail.

"Usako," he whispered, gently shaking her. Cerulean eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Mamoru. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even sick.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Hi." He smiled at her, the love of his existence. He would do anything for her.

"I don't feel good," she whispered.

Mamoru knew the signs by now and brought the plastic bucket to her face just in time. She was rather noisily sick, and he was grateful he hadn't already given her the medication. He was so worried about her. With the vomiting and the diarrhea he knew she was losing not only nutrients but fluids that were very needed. She had to drink something but kept pushing the water bottle away after a few sips every time he tried.

He cleaned her as best he could with a strip he'd torn from the sleeping bag. "I need you to swallow a couple pills. They'll make you feel better." He helped her drink and slipped the pills between her lips. Then he cuddled her close until she fell back to sleep.

He had been hoping for help for what felt like years, but now he felt more desperate than ever. Usagi had a fever. She was cold one moment, hot the next. He continuously treated her, but nothing was helping. He wished he knew where the communicator was. He laid her down gently on the futon and just prayed to the Kami for something to give him hope.

Usagi was tossing and turning, muttering under her breath, and occasionally moaning. Several times he had to restrain her from itching. He grew desperate, unsure how to help, and finally, tired and unsure, he just lay his head on her belly and wept. He would do anything to help her. He prayed for her to get better, wishing he could just wave his hand and heal her.

His tears were golden. Bright and filled with light, and as they fell onto Usagi, they seemed to sink into her, sending little sparks out before they disappeared. He noticed them and turned to look. Mamoru sat up, shocked.

He saw Usagi's leg. It was healing. The wounds getting smaller and looking older. He turned to see that Usagi's face was pink again, her color returning, and she was breathing easier, resting fully now. He breathed a sigh of relief, unable to absorb anything but that she would be okay. He lay beside her on the futon, then lowered his head again, and rested against her, finally letting himself relax and slip into a deep sleep.

When he realized Usagi would be okay something else happened even as he they slept. All along the walls little white flowers blossomed on tiny vines that crept over the stone.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

She felt so much better. She was just so tired. She felt Mamoru laying partly over her, holding her close. The weight of his arm over her was a comfort. She snuggled in, even closer to him and held him tight.

He had been so kind and gentle with her, but he wasn't taking care of himself. He was obviously overtired, and a bit dehydrated. She'd wager he'd only eaten enough to keep himself going. She sighed at that. She would just have to make sure he started taking care of himself too.

She just wanted to hurry up and get home. She missed her family, and he needed to be back in school. They both did, but he had dreams of becoming a doctor.

She was tired. Her eyes closed, and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

It was early evening when he woke again. He had to check on Usagi, just to be sure she was alright. She looked better. Her cheeks had pinkened, her skin didn't seem sallow, and even her hair seemed bouncier.

When he touched her forehead, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Relief surged through every part of his body and he nearly wept in gratitude.

"You look so much better," he said.

Usagi nodded and sat up, reaching for him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, holding tight.

"I feel better," she said finally. "I do have to go to the bathroom though, and I feel a bit sweaty and gross."

Laughter burbled out of him. "Such a girl," he murmured. Usagi mock glared at him but he felt almost giddy. "I'll take you to the bathroom, and then we can heat up some water for you to take a sponge bath."

Usagi and Mamoru both got up and went to relieve themselves. She was still shaky and a little weak, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her. When they were done both walked to the beach and washed themselves, though Mamoru stayed close to her side. He was terrified of something happening to her again.

He brought her back to the cave and insisted that she sit and rest while he heated up some water. He had washed the bucket after the last time she'd been sick, but he took it back out to the ocean to clean it again. He wanted to make sure none of the smell lingered in it and got on her hair. He scrubbed it out with sand and rinsed it a final time before going to the waterfall next to the cave. The water was frigid, but pure and clean. He filled the bucket halfway and then went inside to get the small pot.

Once the water had heated he added it to the bucket and helped her wash her hair. They went out into the evening sun while he brushed it dry, sitting on their driftwood bench. He ran the brush over her head gently and then watched as she plaited the long strands and wrapped it into a single bun on top of her head. He was curious about the change of style.

"Why are you doing your hair differently?"

"Because I'm going to be doing messy work," she explained.

"What kind of work? You haven't even eaten yet, and you should be resting."

Usagi laughed. "I plan to eat. Maybe you could bring me a protein bar for now, but I'm also concerned about the refuse pile we've got going." She pointed to the pile of empty cans, wrappers, and the remains of fruit and fish. "Some of that trash can be turned into useful items, and the rest needs to go somewhere where it won't attract animals."

"We can do that tomorrow," Mamoru insisted. "For tonight, I think you need to rest."

"I've been resting," she muttered.

"Usako…" he was growing frustrated.

She stifled a sob and he felt guilty. He reached for her, murmuring apologies, and gave her a hug, but she shook her head.

"It's not you that's upsetting me," she said brokenly. "It's everything they did to us. I just don't understand. Before I got hurt and sick I sent them a message, asking them to come and get us. They should have been here by now. And you've had to struggle on all alone while I was lying useless in that cave. It's not right!"

He reached for her and she crawled into his lap. They both rocked back and forth, upset and hurt. She snuggled deeper into him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know Usako. I know."

"Have they even responded?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't find the communicator," he explained. "It wasn't on the table, and I've searched the entire cave, even around the edges of the futon."

Usagi gasped and covered her mouth. Then she stood and pulled him up. Both of them looked around the log and under it when she explained about her message late the night before she'd been stung. They finally found the communicator in a crack in the log but couldn't reach it. He grew frustrated and created a vine to pull it out. Usagi laughed at his ingenuity.

The communicator was undamaged, but there were no new messages. Mamoru frowned handed it to Usagi. She carried it inside and put it on a ledge above the table. "There's no point now," she said finally.

He sighed. The fact that he agreed with her didn't make it any better.

Ten minutes later Usagi was cutting up some fruit and had pulled out one of the peanut butter flavored protein bars. They decided to split one of the cans of tuna and ate it straight from the can. They would try fishing again the next day.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

As the evening wore on Usagi couldn't help but feel frustrated. She looked at all the work Mamoru had done and stared at the inventory lists he showed her. If their friends didn't come and pick them up they would have to ration very carefully to stay strong and healthy for the rest of the time. They were on day six of a thirty-one day forced vacation. That meant they had twenty-five days left.

The cookies might give them energy, but no real nutrition. The biscuits and crackers would help them feel full, but they weren't really meals. Fruits would give them enough energy to manage she thought, but she knew she was going to have a fight on her hands to make sure he ate enough as well. He wanted to give her a larger portion. She had to remind him several times that he was much bigger than she was.

They had exactly twenty-five protein bars left. They could each have half of one per day. They could catch fish and clams, and perhaps learn to hunt stingray or small game. They had six cans of meat, and the had to make it last.

There were four cans of soup, two of them tomato. She thought perhaps they could have one of the cans of tomato the next day with some fish or whatever they caught. They could save the other can for later. She'd had an idea when Mamoru used a vine to extract the communicator however, and now she turned to him.

"Mamo-chan," she called.

He looked up from the first aid booklet, which he was reading for the second time. "Hmm?" he asked, slightly distracted.

"I noticed the vine earlier and it gave me an idea. We have almost no vegetables, and I'm not very clear on what we might find searching through the jungle. Meat we can fish for, and fruits are relatively plentiful, but could you create vegetables the way you do your flowers or vines?"

"I was thinking about that too," he said. It occurred to me when we went and picked the fruits that I could help them grow here near the cave, so we don't have to search the island every time, although I do think we should go back out there."

"Me too," Usagi told him. "I'd like to see about finding small game and anything we might use, like bamboo."

Mamoru nodded. "There might be other helpful things as well. The American and Japanese military were all through these islands during the forties and fifties. I keep thinking things might have been left behind that we can repurpose. I really want to find a machete or something else that's useful."

"I hadn't thought of that," Usagi muttered, feeling silly for not realizing something so important. She shook her head. "Do you think you could create vegetables?"

"I do, though I haven't tried before. I can make fruits too, I'm sure."

Usagi nodded and put the lists away. She took out the small sewing kit and looked through it. The scissors were worthless. They would break if she tried to cut a thread. At least there were two pairs with the first aid kits that were a little sturdier. There were six needles, all filled with thread already and four small spools of thread in white, black, red, and blue. A small thimble, made of plastic, and a piece to help thread a needle were also inside. Though the last piece was as worthless as the scissors. They always pulled apart when the tried to use them, but the little wire might come in handy.

With a sigh she put it back. They would need cloth for her to sew anything. She turned to the grasses and vines they had collected. She could weave baskets. Not as well or as tightly as her mother, who had been doing them since her own childhood, but she might be able to fashion them hats and basic clothing.

She looked through the long grass. She'd already stripped the seedpods from the top and soaked them. Now she only had to work them into a usable form. She thought a loincloth type skirt for each of them, and a bikini type top for herself. The hats were also important because they had no sunglasses and after a time the light reflecting from the water and the bright sun could damage their eyes.

Usagi spun when she heard Mamoru make a strange sound. She noticed something in his hand. It had a long, very leafy stem and the vegetable was a bright orange color. He had made a carrot. She laughed. His first vegetable had to be one of the ones she didn't care for. She wouldn't tell him that of course. She gave him a huge hug instead and went to grab one of the sharp knives. He took it and cut the carrot into slices, giving her half.

She was hungry enough that the taste didn't bother her the way it had when she was young. In fact, she thought it was sweeter than any she'd ever had.

"A carrot for my little Usako," Mamoru said, and smiled.

Giggles filled the cave. When she was young people had often said things like that, and it had felt like teasing and meanness. With Mamoru however, it was a very sweet gesture, and she loved him all the more for it.

They'd only really been awake for about four hours, but both of them were tired and laid down after they ate. She cuddled up against him, neither bothering with the sleeping bag as it was rather warm, and they fell asleep, locked in a tight embrace.


	8. October 7

**Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 7  
Creativity  
**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi woke up early, but the moment she moved Mamoru sat up. He looked her over carefully and then sighed with relief. She stared at him for a moment, unsure what to make of his behavior. Instantly she remembered everything that had happened, and realized he was going to be hypervigilant for a while in response. She didn't blame him. After her experience it was clearer to her than ever that they had to be careful. Anything could hurt either of them, and it was obvious help wouldn't come if they called.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Did you want to sleep a little longer?" she asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "I know it probably seems silly, but I don't want you out there alone just yet."

She nodded. "That's okay. I think we should stay close to each other too."

They both got up and left the cave, moving to the area where they had chosen to relieve themselves. Unfortunately, it was starting to smell. "We're going to need to bury this and make a new place," Mamoru said as they were heading for the water to clean off.

"We have other things that we need to get done too," Usagi said. "Obviously the others aren't coming back to get us, or even bring supplies, or they would have done so by now." She sighed, frustrated with their friends. "We need to restock our wood, boil water, gather more food, and try to make some sort of clothing."

Among other things, there was a real danger with burns on the island. They needed something not just for their bodies, but their heads and feet as well. She was very frustrated by the lack of provisions and worried about their ability to survive if they couldn't get more. There was no way they could stay huddled in the cave the rest of the time, which meant they had to go into the island itself to find what they needed.

After a brief soak Usagi went to the cave and gathered the grasses they'd collected. She asked Mamoru to help her bring them out and then settled down to start on one need she could hopefully supply an answer for.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Having Usagi awake and feeling better was the best thing in the world. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch her hand, or her shoulder, just to make sure she was alright. He would never take a single moment with her for granted. He spent most of his time looking at her, even when he was doing something else. Usagi, for her part seemed just as concerned about him. She stayed close, making sure he was safe as much as he did for her, and asking if he needed anything.

They had set up on the grass under the trees in the shade. She insisted they take a rest every hour if they were up and moving and he only gave in to make sure she didn't do too much so soon after being injured.

After an hour of working on creating vegetables he decided to get up and do something active but urged her to stick to her task. He was focused on going through their refuse. She insisted that he save the cans and the lids, washing them out if possible. He wasn't sure why she wanted them, but he did what she asked. He had learned over time that there was always a reason for her strange ideas.

Meanwhile she was busy working on weaving something. Her first few attempts didn't go very well, and she seemed a little frustrated by that, but he didn't say anything. He simply kept at his task. He knew if he was frustrated he didn't want to be bothered until he calmed down.

He gathered all the wrappers from the cans and the protein bars and stuffed them inside a can with a jagged edge he thought would be dangerous to repurpose. He fit all of them inside and then took the can and the old whipped cream spray can into the wooded area and buried them deep before gathering the rest of the cans and the lids and washing them carefully.

There were twelve pieces of plastic wrap that had been taken off the food trays. Those he washed and spread out to dry with a single rock on top, hoping to save them for something else. He used the bucket to gather sand from the beach and poured it over the places where they had relieved themselves. He found a new spot, a little further from the cave where there was a place it would be easier to squat if they needed to, so he dug a trench there.

By midmorning Usagi seemed to be in a much better mood and he wandered over to see what she was doing, and to be close to her. He hadn't been out of sight of her once, but still it felt like he had been too far away. He just knew he needed to be close to her.

Usagi had four pieces woven. They were about ten inches long, and six or seven across. When he approached, she waved him over. "Stand right here," she ordered, and knelt in front of him. She held on of the pieces against his belly and seemed to be measuring him with one of the pieces of grass. She nodded and told him it was okay to sit, then put the two pieces of grass beside her and started weaving something else. It appeared to be a cord.

"What are you making?" he asked, a little confused.

"Loincloths for both of us, and then something to cover my breasts." She blushed as she spoke, and Mamoru had to smile. Even with all they had done she was still a bit shy.

"I'm going to take a short break and then try my hand at fishing again," he said, changing the subject. "Hopefully I catch something, and we can have a nice big lunch and save the canned meats for lean days."

Usagi nodded and crooked her finger at him. He grinned and gave her a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and then nibbling at her lower lip. She groaned when he pulled away. For a moment he thought she would pull him back, but the didn't. Instead she blushed and looked down at her lap.

"I love you Usako," he said, tilting her chin up so she would meet his eyes.

She gave him a beautiful smile and whispered, "I love you Mamo-chan." Then she blushed again.

With a soft parting kiss, he went into the cave for a fish hook and some line and made his way out to the rocky outcropping, his heart pounding after their moment. He wanted to lay her down in that grass and make her scream his name, but he had to wait until she was ready. He wasn't going to push her before then.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi continued her project throughout the morning, keeping her eye on Mamoru, who was out on the rocks fishing. He didn't seem to be having any luck, but she thought he would eventually. She'd had beginners' luck before and hoped she would again. If she didn't they would have to improvise new ways of catching fish.

She bit her lip and tried to focus on her project. The makeshift loincloths were done. And she was trying to make a piece to cover her breasts. She'd decided to go with the same simple rectangle of material and create two straps, one to go around her back and one behind her neck. It wouldn't be perfect, and she would have to be careful not to rip it, but she thought it could work. It wasn't just for modesty, however. She couldn't keep burning in sensitive areas. It was too uncomfortable.

It really was beautiful on the island, even though it felt a little like a prison. One which had nearly killed her and could still hurt or kill either of them. While the sun still shone down on their beach, the storm raged over the sea, surrounding the seven islands. She had to admit, from a distance, the storm was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

She did feel better. A bit stronger perhaps. But she had been seriously sick and injured, and she thought perhaps all the food in the world wouldn't restore all of her energy.

She was still a little tired, and for some reason she was feeling a bit off. She waved to Mamoru to let him know she'd be right back and walked to a tree in the distance to relive herself. She'd been suffering mild cramps all morning. She noticed a few spots of blood on her inner thigh before she walked into the ocean to clean herself.

It was too early for her period, but she knew stress did strange things to a woman's body. When she'd first become Sailor Moon she'd missed two periods in a row and had freaked thinking something was wrong with her. As soon as Ami had come on the scene, she'd had someone to share the burden with, and it had come back and been steady ever since.

Mamoru was watching her from the beach. He'd put the fishing gear away, apparently giving up for the afternoon. She smiled at him, realizing he was afraid for her. As much as the idea of returning to the water had frightened her, the idea of remaining unclean was worse. It wasn't like she could buy toilet paper here. She laughed at the thought.

There were other reasons for spotting of course, and one of them terrified her. She taken the class the year before and had wanted to avoid parts of it like the plague, but her mother had forced her to go to school no matter how much she had whined and pleaded. Human reproduction. The worst part had been a video of childbirth that had made her and Naru both gag. Neither of them had eaten lunch that day and both had sworn to stay virgins until their dying day.

But there was one thing that had stuck in her mind, and she remembered it now. When an egg was fertilized, and it implanted itself, it could cause mild cramps and bleeding. It didn't always happen, but for some people it was the first sign of pregnancy. She thought back carefully over the dates and realized she had been ovulating when they were drugged and put together. Which meant, there was a possibility she could be pregnant.

She didn't know what to think. It worried her. She didn't want to ruin Mamoru's life by tying him down at eighteen with a wife and child. She thought maybe her parents would help her, but the prospect of becoming a mother was terrifying. She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away. She still had too much time to worry about living on the island. She had to focus on surviving before she put her mind to those issues. It wasn't even certain yet, and she had to stay focused.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Usagi had been quiet for a while. Something was bothering her. Whatever it was she obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. He had things on his mind too. Worries and responsibilities. He wanted, more than anything, to get Usagi safely home. He just wished getting her home meant his home. He had grown so used to seeing her constantly that the thought of not waking next to her was painful.

Almost losing her had changed him. There was no doubt in his mind that if she had died he would have followed her or lost his mind and gone on a rampage the moment the others returned. He wanted to marry her and be with her every day for the rest of his life. Being apart frightened him. He wasn't sure he could handle it when they returned to Tokyo.

They pulled the little table out onto the beach and brought the cooler out as well, thinking they might try to find some tide pools and gather a few of the fish that had swum into them. But for now, they set the futon out beside the table and sat down for a meal of fruit and tomato soup as well as a protein bar. It was a good solid lunch.

Usagi bit her lip and seemed like she was about to protest, but he reminded her she'd gone without food for two days and he'd barely eaten in that time. She nodded and then ate her half of the protein bar in little nibbles, trying to make it last as long as possible. They split one of the mikan and the soup as well. He knew he had to find a way to feed her more than she was getting.

"How's your project going?" he asked, looking over at her. She'd brought her materials to the table and stacked them on the side away from them. She'd obviously done a lot of work, and he caught her flexing her fingers several times, as though they were slightly hurting.

"I'm nearly done, I think. Tomorrow we'll have clothing. I want to finish making the ties, but the five bigger pieces are done. I'm thinking of adding loops and pouches though, to make it easier for us to carry things we might need. First aid supplies, fishing hooks and line, or whatever else might come in handy if we leave the cave for the day. I know we have our subspace pockets, but some things need to be in our grasp."

"That's a good idea. I had no clue you could do so much with a bit of grass. I wondered why we collected so much of it."

She grinned at him. "Just be glad my mother taught me the basics of basket weaving. I can sew too, though I'm nowhere near her skill level. If we find some fabric somewhere, I might be able to do better than grass clothing."

"I'm just amazed that even so much could be done with it," he admitted.

He smiled as he thought of all the conveniences he'd grown used to.

He'd always thought his childhood had been rougher than most. The accident that had taken his parents had also stolen his memories of them. Growing up in the orphanage he'd learned early to label what was his, and to hold it tight. The few things that belonged to him alone were precious. And he'd realized that people hadn't wanted him. They'd wanted access to his rather large inheritance. That had been a bitter pill to swallow. By the age of thirteen he'd simply asked the nuns to stop trying. He didn't want to be adopted by then.

But now, having lived only a short time on the island, he considered what their ancestors must have endured. Only eating if they caught their supper. Only surviving by working together. The rich story telling history of Japan made much more sense when one considered that a fire only shed so much light after the sun went down. And that television and radio and many other modern conveniences had not existed. He couldn't have walked to a corner store at two in the morning even a hundred years before.

What had life been like thousands of years in the past?

Usagi made a small sound, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he saw her clutch at her belly. She met his eyes, and then smiled.

"It's okay, just a few cramps today."

Mamoru frowned. He hadn't seen feminine hygiene products among their supplies. He opened his mouth to mention it, but she put up a hand. He snapped his mouth closed and waited.

"I still have a week," Usagi blushed as she spoke. "and I have supplies in my subspace pocket. They took everything else, but someone added those."

"Oh." Mamoru frowned, worried about the after effects from the jellyfish sting. He'd healed her, he thought, but if she wasn't feeling well, he might have missed something. He reached a hand out to hold on to her.

"I promise, it's okay," Usagi said, putting a hand on his arm. She smiled at him, but she still looked worried about something. "Are we still going to the tide pools?"

Mamoru nodded. "Yeah, there should be enough sunscreen left for us to be out for a little while today, and we can try and wet ourselves down in the water if it's clear."

"Do we have any water purified and set aside?" she asked.

"Enough for today, but we're going to have to boil some tonight. I don't want to use the purifying tablets unless we have to do things in a hurry or we're away from the cave."

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Lathered in sunscreen, and with a bottle of water a piece, they hauled the now empty cooler to the beach and started walking to the area they knew the best tide pools were. It was near the rickety dock that looked as though a stiff wind would bring it down. The half mile walk tired Usagi and Mamoru made her rest in the shade for a little while. She didn't mind as her little shady spot was filled with beautiful little shells and was on the edge of a tide pool.

She watched the little creatures inside. There was a starfish and an anemone. Barnacles covered most of one side, stuck to the rock. She wondered about gathering some of the seaweed inside. She didn't really know much about it, but it seemed to her people used seaweed and kelp in a variety of foods. She picked up one of the little hermit crabs by the back of the shell and looked at it closely. She'd never really paid much attention on their trips to the beach in the past and didn't know if they could be eaten.

It was sort of cute though, and there probably wasn't a lot of meat on it. Mamoru, who was closer to the water, seemed to be having much more luck. He let out a happy whoop and she looked up to see him throwing a fish into the cooler. She smiled and waved at him before looking back at the little hermit crab. She knew very little about them. Only that they took the shells of other sea creatures that had died and used them for protection.

The little one she held had retreated into the shell, but poked it's head out several times to peep at her. It really was cute. She set it back into the tide pool. They had a large fish, they didn't need a tiny crab. Mamoru would probably laugh at her if he realized she thought the animal was too cute to eat, so she didn't mention it when she went to the him.

The area was much rockier there, and she had to be careful not to cut her feet open. On their beach the ocean met sand, and they didn't have to worry as much about their feet, except for the burning heat in the afternoons. She passed a large tidepool and saw two rather big fish. She called to Mamoru who made his way to her with the cooler.

"Is it worth it to get these?" she asked. "We would have to smoke them or salt them… Would they last if we just put them in the cooler and let them swim until we needed them?"

Mamoru frowned. "I don't know. I honestly never learned as much about marine biology as I did human anatomy. I think they might stay alive for a few hours, or even a day, but they could get sick. I have two rather big ones already. We could debone them and skin them and make a drying rack."

Usagi sighed. They had nothing to keep the birds away from the food while it dried. They could light fires and make nets from grasses, but that would take time.

"Maybe we should just stick to what we have for now, and leave these two here," she said finally. "As much as I worry about not taking the meat with us, we still have to actually make a drying rack, and a way to protect it. There are only two of us and so many chores that need to be done. We have to gather more firewood, so we can boil the water tonight."

Mamoru nodded. "You're right. Maybe that will be my evening project," he added. "Making a drying rack. "But I think maybe sometime in the next few days we really need to go out and explore the rest of the island."

Usagi agreed. She looked around at the tide pools and smiled. There were so many interesting creatures. She stayed away from the urchins, not knowing which ones were poisonous, but she loved the different sea stars. There were so many types and she found them fascinating.

"Lets do it tomorrow," she suggested. "We don't know what's happening with that storm, but it seems to be staying away from us. I don't want to wait until that changes and we get struck in the cave."

"Good thinking." Mamoru put a hand on her shoulder. "We should probably head back," he said, and she nodded. He carried the cooler out of the rocky area and then put it down on the sand to drag it the rest of the way.

"I think we should add a fishing spear to our list of evening projects," Usagi said when they reached their beach. She pointed out into the water where they could clearly see a large fish swimming along the side of one of the stone outcroppings.

Mamoru nodded. "We have a ton of projects. Oh, did I show you the other books?" he asked. "We can do some studies on types of rocks and the stars, and if we get really bored, politics."

Usagi grinned. After four days she had been bored out of her mind during the hottest part of the afternoons, and they'd been going to bed early every night because with only candlelight and not much of it, there had been little they could do in the evenings. She had a plan for that as well.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Because Usagi stayed near the cave, Mamoru did too, so their dinner wasn't burned for once. She had several things she was doing, none of which he really understood. She'd put her weaving aside until it was dark, and they were in the cave for the night. They'd left the table out in the sunlight and she was set up there with the cans. He kept an eye on her as he brought loads of firewood up to the cave, and saw each portion of her task, though it confused him.

In front of her were all twelve of the pillar candles. She was cutting the unused wax from them with one of their knives. He'd never seen the need to do anything like that at home and wondered what she was doing. Then he watched as she took the screwdriver of the pocket knife and moved to a rocky area. She picked up a large stone and used it to hit the end of the pocket knife to pierce the tin can, creating a hole. She pulled the screwdriver back out and turned the can slightly before adding another, and then another. Before she was done there were eight holes around the edge of the can.

When she came back to the table she broke up the pieces of wax and put them all into the can. The holes were all along the top of the can, above the center lines. It was slightly dented in a couple of places now, but not badly. She took the can inside and put it on the grate over the fire, which was burning low.

Then she took a piece of thick vine and split it, pulling out some of the fibers. She grabbed one of the tiny bottles of massage oil and poured it over the pieces she held, then rubbed it over the surface with her fingers, twisting the fibers into what looked like a string. She took a small stick and wrapped the top end of the piece over it then went into the cave. He filled the bucket with water from their waterfall and followed her inside.

Mamoru found Usagi putting the piece of string she had created into the tin can, with the twig holding it across the top of the can. She used another twig to position the part of the string inside the can and then carefully removed it from the fire using a bit of grass so she didn't burn her hands. She took it to one of the ledges and set it down.

He grinned at her, finally realizing she had made a new candle from scraps of the old ones. "That was incredible. I had no idea what you were doing at first."

Usagi laughed. "My mom makes candles. I've never done it before myself, but I've watched her do it dozens of times. She really doesn't like things going to waste and repurposes everything. A baby food jar into a snow globe, broken clothespins into ornaments. Everything gets reused in our house, and it's all so beautifully done. I'm probably not doing as good a job as her, but I can learn."

He frowned. "Usako, you just made a candle from an old can, wax remnants, and fibers from a vine. I'd say you're doing pretty well."

She giggled and threw herself at him for a hug. "Thanks, Mamo-chan."

He kissed her, enjoying her happiness. "It looked like you had enough to make a couple. Are you planning on making another one later?"

"Yes, and I have a couple other thoughts. Water bottles aren't very good for tea, so we can use a few of the cans as mugs. The round pieces are still very sharp and can be used to cut things if one of our knives break, or they can be made into something. There's always a way to make something we don't have. We just have to figure out how."

"You are amazing." He watched her blush again.

"I think dinner might be ready."

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

After they had eaten, Mamoru put together the smaller straight pieces of wood he had collected while he was gathering the firewood. He used some of the fibers from the vines to connect them into a rack, using the massage oils to help him make the string as Usagi had done. It wasn't the strongest rack, but it merely had to hold the meat off the ground. Unfortunately, they had no netting the keep birds away, so he wasn't sure how much good it would do until they made something.

Usagi didn't know how to make yarn, so even if he grew cotton there wasn't much hope of making a net. Which meant one of them would have to be there to keep birds and insects away if they were drying any meat. He wished they had mosquito netting. It would be nice to cover the smoke hole and the doorway with it too, so they wouldn't be bitten at night.

He sighed. It was no use wishing for things they couldn't have. They had the what they had. He just wished the others would come and get them and bring them home. Usagi was still busy with her weaving, which she seemed to be close to finishing. She had made two very long cords that she wove into the pieces she had created that morning for the two loincloths. On one hip of each she had made a small pouch and a single loop, and on the other hip there was a place to tie it together.

"Stand up so we can try this on you." She tied it carefully and he noticed a difference in the cords. "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh," she grinned. "I made more of the string, so I could make sure it wouldn't tear, then braided them together to make them stronger. I thought it would be nice to actually have the clothing stay on us. I'll probably still have to replace them several times, and if I can get more of the vines and make more string I might be able to create a loom, so I can make better clothing for us, but this stuff should last a few days at least. We can use them more for when we are away from the cave, and they shouldn't be worn to bed. Be really glad I haven't taken the sleeping bag apart."

He laughed. "I thought you might think of it when you saw the sewing kit. Who knows, we might find something out there we can use."

When the projects were put away they pulled out the book on rocks and read the first chapter together. They talked about what they learned before he pulled her close and they went to sleep. Being held tight in his arms was comforting. She felt happier with him near and wanted to be with him every second she could.


	9. October 8

**Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 8  
Discoveries**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi woke up first but again, the moment she moved Mamoru shot awake. His arms clung to her for a moment. She worried about the reaction. If something happened to her again she wasn't sure how he might respond. Not knowing what to say, she simply turned and wrapped her arms around him for a moment, holding him close.

"I'm okay," she whispered. His arms tightened for just a second before he nodded and released her. When she stood she reached out her hand for his and pulled him up, keeping hold of his hand for a long moment.

Together they went out and relieved themselves, and then took their morning soak. Her hair was a bit wild, and she decided to brush it and remake her braid, but Mamoru took the brush the moment she grabbed it. Her mother sometimes brushed her hair, so she was used to it, and he had done so a few times since coming to the island. After he brushed it out for her, she plaited it the same way she had before, but left the braid hanging.

They had a purpose set for the day, so they gathered what they needed and then Mamoru sat her down and started wrapping large, fuzzy leaves around her feet, tying them with the cordage left from what she had made the night before. She did the same for him before they both tied on their loin cloths and she put on her top.

The strange little hats she had made of leaves and grass came last. She knew they wouldn't hold together long, but she didn't know what else to do. They needed them. They looked more like visors than hats, and the leaves she had used curled upward a bit, but it was better than nothing.

They took the collapsible bucket as well as some of the items from the first aid kit, matches, and two of the thicker vines. They also had two bottles of water and some purification tablets just in case they were gone overnight. They had a spare protein bar for that reason as well.

She hadn't added more wood to the fire, letting it die for the first time since they'd been on the island. They had no idea what the far end of the island was like. The vegetation was dense, and they would have to go around the beach for quite a distance and weren't sure if they would be back that night.

The fish left over from the night before was wrapped in leaves and both of them snacked on the cold pieces as they walked down the beach. She had several of the nashi tucked away as well. If they couldn't find a fresh water source the juicy pears would help them until they returned.

"Do you think we'll actually find anything useful?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just know that we need things we don't have, and without them, we might not make it until they come back." He let out a small growl after speaking and clenched his fists. Out over the horizon lightning struck repeatedly.

Usagi sighed. She knew he was right, but it didn't make it any easier knowing that. They were in a tight spot, and her friends were no help. She tucked the communicator into her subspace pocket along with everything else she had brought, but she wasn't hopeful they would come even if there was an emergency.

"Should we have brought the cooler too?" she asked, worried.

"No. I have the empty tin and one of the empty water jugs though. I also brought one of the fishing hooks and some line. Remind me to try and find a good straight stick for spear fishing."

Usagi nodded. "We should also look for any signs of larger wildlife. I don't know anything about trapping game, but if there is something we can eat for meat, maybe we should try."

"I really wish they'd left us a book about living in the wild. It just isn't right, what they've done. You could have died and I…" he broke off and Usagi got the impression he hadn't been meaning to say anything. Again, lightning speared in the distance.

"It's okay Mamo-chan." She held onto his arm for a while as they walked, sensing he needed to feel contact with her. He wasn't recovering emotionally as quickly as she had physically, and it was understandable. If something happened to him she wasn't sure she could survive it.

Usagi was worried about how they were going to survive, about what was happening back home in Tokyo, and about what might happen in their future. As much as she tried to avoid thoughts about pregnancy, she was almost…

She cut off her thoughts abruptly. She couldn't lose her focus while they were in such a dangerous position, especially going out into unexplored areas. They needed food and resources. Mamoru pulled his arm away and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close for a moment.

"It will be okay," he promised.

"What if… what if they can't come back?" she asked. "What if that's why they didn't answer, because they're all hurt… because we weren't there to help them fight? What if…"

Mamoru stopped her cold. He turned her to face him and put a hand on each arm, not giving her room to panic. "Usako, I'm sure they're fine. But if something does happen, we will handle it."

"What if we're here forever?" she whispered the fear that had been growing steadily worse within her. "What if we can never go home?"

He pulled her into his chest and hugged her close. "If they aren't back on November first, then November second we start building a raft."

Her chin quivered for a moment, but his warmth sunk into her skin and she sighed as her tense muscles started to relax. "Okay," she whispered. She trusted Mamoru. One way or another he would get her home.

He took her hand and together they went around the place where she had trained during their first few days on the island. Usagi knew they would both need to train again. She wasn't focused on the training at the moment, however. Now she had to focus on simple survival. Hopefully they could find what they needed on the other side.

They made it around the rocks and onto the pristine beach at the other side. They'd been there once before to empty the trays, but their footprints were washed away by the tides.

"Should we stick to the beach or go into the jungle?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"Let's stick to the beach a little longer. I'd like to see what's out there."

Mamoru nodded and together they walked. The island itself was roughly six square miles. About two miles across the middle and three miles long. It wasn't a perfect oval however, and parts of it strayed out into the sea like little spears of land.

There was a tiny island out in the water, about a hundred yards from the longest spit of sand. It was very small, less than half a mile wide she thought. Other little islands dotted the area between the seven large ones, but none of them were close like this one. They both stared at it for a long moment before moving on.

More than an hour had passed when they found what they were looking for. A clear stream that ran out to the sea, creating a little cove where fresh water met salt. The stream was about four feet across and opened the jungle for several feet on one side, giving them an easier path to follow.

Usagi met Mamoru's eyes and they both nodded before taking the path.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

"Do you see that?" Usagi asked, pointing above their heads. They had been walking for nearly five minutes since they'd left the beach.

Mamoru looked where she pointed and gasped. "Coconuts!"

"I didn't think they grew here," Usagi said, excited. "The husks can be used to make strings and ropes, and there is water and food inside. We could make bowls and dishes and all sorts of things from them." She was bouncing excitedly as she spoke.

"We need a long pole to bring them down," Mamoru said. "I'd really rather not risk one of us climbing up there unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Should we collect them now or on the way back?" Usagi asked, staring around them. There were dozens of the fruits on the ground, but he thought he remembered being told not to eat any that had already fallen. "We can take all the fibers from them," she added excitedly. "The ones up there, that are still green we can eat."

"How do you know that?" he asked, amazed.

"My brother and I watched this American show to help us with our English." Usagi blushed. "It was a group of people who were each stranded on different islands and had to find each other and survive. One of them knew about coconuts and other tropical fruits."

"We're in the subtropics though," Mamoru said, his brow furrowed. "Are coconuts the same here?"

"I think so. They use them for all sorts of things."

"Let's collect some now," he said after a moment. "We can put them in our subspace pockets, but I don't want to take too many. It's only about an hour to walk and we can always come back for more."

"They grow in bunches. We can just take one bunch with us," Usagi said with a shrug. "If you can find a stick long enough, I can try to collect some of the fibers after we open them. I'm not sure how to get them off yet, it might be a process."

Mamoru nodded at her. He was looking into the wooded area, searching for a stick he could use. Then an idea occurred to him. He laughed aloud and grinned. "Hold on, he muttered. I've got to try something."

Usagi frowned. "You could transform," she suggested, but he shook his head.

"No, I have a different idea."

Usagi looked up at him expectantly. He focused his powers and created a vine that he made snake t's way up the tree and wrap around one of the bunches of fruits. He used the vine to tug and pull, and finally, after several minutes a bunch with four coconuts was pulled from the tree and fell at their feet.

He had considered leaping up from branch to branch, even before she suggested it, but he was more cautious than he would have been before Usagi's injury. She needed him as much as he needed her. Having no one to talk to and being worried and afraid had been awful. He wouldn't wish that on her.

They put the coconuts away and continued on until he heard Usagi scream.

Instantly he was on alert, pulling her behind him and looking for the cause of danger. She was shaking and moaning.

"What is it?" he asked.

Usagi's arm reached around him and she pointed. To their left was a web. A very large web, with a spider that was several inches long directly in the center. Above it by about four feet was another web, and to the left of that another. In fact, there seemed to be about thirty of the spiders within sight. He'd never seen anything like it before. Maybe this was the only area on the island they could catch their prey.

"I don't know if these are poisonous," he said, much calmer than she was. "Lets just skirt around them a bit and keep going." He felt Usagi's head nodding against his back and hid his laughter. She was right to be nervous about unknown spiders, but by her reaction he'd thought some large animal was bearing down on them ready to tear them to pieces.

Usagi continued to cling to him as they went on. Perhaps half a mile into the jungle they began to hear a loud rushing sound. They moved toward it, both recognizing the sounds of a waterfall.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

The rocky area they entered had a small clearing covered in a soft grass that led down to a short sandy beach surrounding a pool about twenty feet wide and fifteen feet across to where water was pouring down the side of a cliff. It was the start of the stream they'd been following.

The water was crystal clear, and they could see the bottom. There were several rocks beneath the surface that would give them a place to sit. Usagi grew excited. There were no jellyfish to worry about, and the area didn't look like it would be home to leeches or any of the other frightening water creatures she could think of.

"Can we swim?" she asked, turning to Mamoru.

He nodded and began untying his loincloth. She untied her own and removed her top. Usagi was careful as she removed her makeshift shoes. She didn't want to tear the bindings. She sat and made sure to put the leaves in a place they would not get wet. They weren't too damaged by their trip, though there were a few tears near the heels. She thought they might add another leaf or two when they put them back on.

She walked to the waters edge and slowly crept into the water. It was very cold, and her skin pebbled instantly. When the water had reached her waist, she plunged in the rest of the way, letting out a little screech as it touched her breasts. It was even colder than she'd expected, but it felt nice on her heated skin.

Mamoru followed Usagi into the water a moment later and for the next twenty minutes they swam and played, something they hadn't had a chance to do much of in their time on the island. Swimming in the sea was dangerous. This area, full of rocks and clear cold water was perfect. She almost wished they could move their camp here, but the cave offered protection they couldn't find here in the jungle and they didn't know the dangers that might lurk. Including scary spiders or snakes.

When they were both refreshed they lay in a patch of grass under the sun to dry themselves and relax. It had been an unplanned stop, but it was so beautiful and peaceful. She couldn't see the storm that hovered off the horizon here. It was just bright blue sky above with rocky cliffs on one side and trees on the other.

When they were dry they sat up and split one of the protein bars they'd brought with them. She stared at a section along the rocky cliffs that looked almost like a staircase. Pointing to it, she wondered aloud, "do you think if we climbed up there we might be able to see more of the island?"

Mamoru nodded and stood. They went to the cliff and started the easy climb, neither bothering to put their clothing on yet as it was clear they wouldn't struggle. He reached out to help her several times, his longer legs making the taller steps a simple task. Twice he simply picked her up.

The way her skin brushed against his caused tingling throughout her body, but she focused on what they had to do. Within five minutes they had reached the top and both of them stared out at the view. There was only jungle on this half and the far side of the island. Close to the cave it was mostly clear or rocky. The mountainous area was actually higher than either of them had realized, being hidden from the view of the cave by tall trees. They could see the water coming from somewhere higher up the rocks, but they couldn't tell where it began.

She spotted a reflection in a section of jungle close to the beach where they had come into the jungle and pointed to it. "Do you see that?"

Mamoru nodded. "It looks like metal. There might be an old plane or part of a boat down there."

Usagi shivered. She hoped no one had been hurt when it landed. There might have been a crash, and they hadn't seen or heard anyone else on the island since they'd arrived. By now, with only six square miles, she was certain if others had been here they would have known about it.

There was something colorful near the ocean as well, and Mamoru pointed to it. She stared, unsure what it was. There was the possibility of flowering trees they didn't recognize, or any number of other things. After a time, they climbed back down and decided they would go back to the beach after a short rest.

Usagi settled in the grass, still not putting her makeshift clothing on because she didn't want to tear it getting up and down off the grass. They had a plan, and a few minutes wouldn't hurt them. Mamoru settled next to her, and she smiled over at him, thankful he was with her.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru smiled as he got closer to Usagi, reaching his arms around her waist. The feel of her bare skin against his own was wonderful. He thought maybe he could hold her forever. Sitting on the soft grass under the shady trees, he pulled her into his lap and just held her.

The water was beautiful and the sound of the waterfall over the ledge above filled the air with a muted roar. Birds sounded their calls in the air, and the brilliant blue sky shone beautifully above them.

This far into the island, surrounded by tall rock walls and trees the storm wasn't visible. Usagi sighed and leaned back against him, snuggling close. She wriggled a bit and instantly his body responded.

Instinctively, he lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked gently, nipping the crook as his hands moved to her luscious breasts. Circling her nipples with his fingertips earned him a loud moan. She started to pant, and her hands opened and closed against his forearms as she pulled him closer.

"I want to try something," he whispered, and gently moved her so that she was lying on her back in the grass. He spread her legs and looked into her eyes, waiting for her permission.

When she nodded he bent to taste her for the first time. He spread her open with his fingers and speared his tongue as deep as he could into her channel. She gasped and clutched his hair.

Mamoru slid his tongue up and down her slit enjoying her taste. He remembered how she had reacted to a simple touch on her clit, so he focused his attention there, swiping his tongue over the flesh. She groaned, and her hips lifted, but he wanted more.

Carefully he closed his mouth over the spot, sucking gently. She let out a small cry in response. Knowing he was giving her pleasure made his body respond, until it was nearly painful. He sucked harder and slipped one of his fingers inside her.

"Mamo!" She screeched his name.

Again, he sucked hard and her entire lower half lifted from the ground as she cried out. Her insides were hot and wet around his finger and very tight. He pulled it out of her and added a second as he pressed back inside.

She screamed, her hips undulating until he had to hold her still to keep his mouth on her.

Mamoru wasn't sure what instinct drove him to bite her little pearl but when he clamped his teeth down and sucked she screamed even louder than before, and her inner walls started to contract around his fingers. He ran his tongue over the captured tip and sucked harder.

"Mamo!" she screamed, the name coming out so loud it hurt his ears. He felt her convulsing over his fingers and licked her nub one more time as her orgasm started to recede.

Lifting his head, he stared at her beautiful face. Her eyes were tightly shut, her mouth open in a little 'o' of pleasure. She was flushed and sweat had broken out on her forehead. She had never looked sexier than in that moment.

When he slid his fingers out of her he sucked them, tasting her juices again. If he wasn't sure it was too soon he would already have been inside her. As it was, he gently rubbed himself while he watched her come back to herself.

Usagi's eyes blinked open and she met his gaze.

"That was wonderful," she whispered.

He smiled. "I've been wanting to try that since we explored each other," he explained.

"Can I… can I try? With you, I mean," she asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I've been thinking about it too," she admitted. "I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but I want to please you too."

He smiled. "Neither of us really knows what we're doing Usako."

She sat up and urged him to lay down. Her tiny hands found him, and she trailed her fingers over his length, licking her lips. When she bent forward over him his entire body tensed. When her tongue came out and licked his tip he barely contained himself. His body went rigid with the need to explode.

Hot, wet lips closed over his member as she bent lower and gave him a gentle suck. He groaned, clenching his hands so he didn't grab her head. He had to be careful not to hurt her or make her feel forced to do something she wasn't ready for. All he wanted was to lay her down and drive himself deep inside her, but he held still.

The feeling of her mouth wasn't the same as her tight little channel, but with her tongue running around the swollen head he groaned her named and tore at the grass, his hips lifting unconsciously to push deeper. For a moment she sucked too hard and he winced. When Usagi noticed it, she gentled her pressure but added her hand to the bottom of his shaft, the other going between his legs to cup his testes.

His hips lunged, pressing him deeper into her mouth and he could feel the back of her throat. She gagged a little and pulled back, but then tried again, swallowing over him.

"Usako…" he warned. "I'm going to…" he couldn't even finish the sentence. He closed his eyes in sheer ecstasy as she suckled slightly harder and swallowed again, her throat closing over him. "I'm going to cum," he warned, but she didn't pull away.

She ran her tongue over him as she pressed him deeper into her throat and gently squeezed with her hand. When she swallowed for the third time he could no longer hold back, and his hips bucked wildly as he released into her throat. She pulled back but kept her mouth on him. When the orgasm receded, and he was able to think and breathe again, he realized she had lifted her head.

She had swallowed some of his seed, but much of it had coated her face and hands as well as his body. Somehow the image was erotic. He stared at her, amazed. He hadn't realized it would be so easy to make him explode that way. But twice now she had done so, with her hands and now with her mouth. He'd never had that instant reaction when he had used his own hand.

Usagi was absolutely beautiful. She wiped her face with her hand and giggled. "It really is messy," she said, looing at it.

"I don't mind it," he said, grinning. "It's sort of sexy."

Usagi giggled again. "Let's go clean up," she suggested.

His legs were shaky when he stood, but he went to the water with her and both of them washed themselves down. They kissed and cuddled in the chilly pool before going back to the grass to get dressed in the warm sun.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

They hurried back through the jungle next to the stream, both of them feeling excited to see what it was that had been reflecting the light near the beach. Usagi stayed far away from all the spiders and she couldn't help feeling like they were crawling all over her. She shuddered as she passed them and moved even faster.

Once they reached the beach they circled further around the edges of the island. There was a section where the tops of dozens of trees had broken off at odd angles and they knew they had found the right place. Usagi glanced over at Mamoru, who nodded before moving forward under the canopy of trees.

About two hundred paces into the jungle they looked up to see an airplane hanging, held in place by branches and creeping vines. Pieces of the plane had fallen onto the ground. It was a mix of red and silver, with a picture on the side that was mostly hidden by dirt and vines. Hanging several trees away was a parachute, the harness open as though someone had dropped down out of it. There was no sign of a body underneath.

Usagi wasn't sure she wanted to look too closely at the plane. If someone had died inside she didn't want to see it, but Mamoru made a sudden motion and a rose appeared in his hand. A flash of light nearly hid his transformation into Tuxedo Kamen.

"I have to see," he said in a quiet voice. "There is probably an emergency kit somewhere on that plane, and maybe a first aid kit or tools. Even a raft."

"Please be careful," she urged, and threw her arms around him. She inhaled the scent of roses and smiled. He'd always smelled like coffee and roses, in both forms. It made her wonder why she hadn't connected the two before.

She watched as he leapt from branch to branch, swinging his hands and feet as though he lived in trees. She'd seen him perch in them often, as well as on light poles, the edges of a roof on top of buildings, and on beams inside buildings or at construction sites. She wasn't worried about his balance, but the thought of the plane breaking loose and hitting him crept through her mind.

At the thought, she backed further from the plane and went to stand under a rocky ledge. She heart the creaks and groans of metal as he climbed onto the plane. Her hand crept to cover her mouth and she bit back a cry of fear. Startling him might get him hurt, so she stayed quiet.

He climbed into the open cockpit. "The seat is gone," he called out. "I think the pilot escaped. Maybe that's his parachute. I don't see the top of the cockpit anywhere, do you?"

Usagi shook her head, but didn't trust herself to speak, fearing that her voice would come out in a squeak or a sharp cry and make hm lose his balance. She stared at him, full of apprehension, but he was searching inside the cockpit not focused on her. She searched the ground but stayed away from the area under him.

He tossed a few things down and then climbed out and down the side of the plane. There was a hatch and he pulled it open and pulled more things out of it. She moved deeper into the jungle and eventually found the top hatch of the plane. It had been moved, pulled to an open area under several trees and set up as part of a makeshift shelter.

She'd never seen anything like it. There were four bamboo poles set up with the hatch on top of them. It wasn't very big, but it covered most of a rotting hammock made of what she thought might be canvas. She approached carefully. Under the hammock was a small metal container that had U.S. on the side and another word she didn't recognize. It was partly covered over in mud and dirt.

The plane must have been an American military plane. They had bases in Japan and though she'd never met someone from their military, she had seen them before. She couldn't tell how old the camp was, but she thought perhaps whoever had been there must have been rescued. It looked like there had once been much more in the makeshift camp, but it had been taken away.

"Mamo-chan!" she called, "I think he was okay."

"I'm sure you're right," Mamoru appeared behind her a moment later. "Most of the things from the plane have been cleared out. There is no black box and the first aid kit is gone. I did find another parachute in the rear hatch though, and a fire extinguisher and a portable oxygen system in the front. But mostly I was pulling some of the broken metal out."

He stopped and stared at the remnants of the camp. There was a stump set up with a table made of a broken log on two stones, a strange piece of netting, a rope ladder, and what looked like an old fire pit.

"He must have been here for a while," Usagi said. "But it looks like most of the things were taken when he left." She pointed to a place where the ground was depressed as though something very heavy had been there. "Was it a fighter plane?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I guess so. I never learned much about planes, and I think this one is American. The cockpit was only made for one person though, so I think maybe it was. And I've never heard of any other type with ejection seats."

"If he ejected, why isn't the cockpit top all broken?" Usagi asked, curious.

"No idea. And he landed really close to the plane too. It doesn't make any sense to me."

Usagi shrugged. "No matter. We can still use the piece for something. How do we get it back though?"

"A travois."

"A trev-wah?"

"Travois," he repeated. "I saw something about them in a documentary about modern humans versus the Neanderthal. I guess there were things that they used for tools, but ours were different and," he stopped. "It doesn't really matter. What matters is, it's pretty easy to make or even find one."

"What is it?"

"It's something you can use to carry things long distances. You either connect two long poles or find a branch that has two equal shoots. They drag on the ground and you pull the other side. If you have a heavy load they can help you move it a long way."

Usagi nodded, and then pointed to a branch leaning against one of the poles under the top of the cockpit. "Like that?"

Mamoru nodded. "That must be the one he used. It's pretty strong looking, even though I think he must have been here more than ten years ago."

It took them a minute to figure out how the frame had been constructed. Usagi moved the hammock and the metal container while Mamoru unhooked the bamboo. The person who had crashed had put notches into the wood to hold the frame steady and then had tied all of them together with a piece of rope. It wasn't frayed or torn, so he put it with the rest of what he'd found.

"We can use that to tie it to the travois," he said, pointing to it.

Usagi nodded. She had opened the little metal container. There was nothing inside except an old lighter and a map that was frayed and water damaged. She put the metal bin into her subspace pocket. It would probably be useful later. Then she helped Mamoru lift the large piece off the poles. It seemed far too light for glass.

They tied it to the travois and loaded the poles on top of it. She was sure they could find more, but they were sturdy and of roughly equal size, and despite being used for a long time, they still seemed strong and undamaged. They tied them down and together started pulling the load out of the jungle.

It was rough going and seemed to take forever. Once they reached the sand they were able to move rather quickly, however. They stopped and rested under a tree where a log had fallen, making a good place to sit.

"The question is, should we continue searching or call it a day?" Mamoru looked over at her and smiled.

"I think we've found enough for the day. We have a second water source. We've found useful items, and we have coconuts. We can make other trips out later if we need to. I'm sure there is more we can find, and probably there are things we can use we haven't thought of yet." Usagi frowned. "How long do you think he was alone out there?"

"At least a few days, otherwise there would have been no need to make the table or a firepit that we can still see. Possibly he was here for weeks, maybe months, but if it was longer he would have built, or found another shelter, or moved onto the beach," Mamoru said thoughtfully.

"It must have been horrible to be all alone in the jungle like that," Usagi shuddered. She couldn't help wondering what she would have done if she had been stranded alone. At least she had Mamoru. She leaned against him, thanking the Kami that he was with her.

"When you were hurt, I nearly lost my mind. Not only could I not figure out how to help you, I had no one to talk to about it. About how worried and afraid and angry I was." He pulled her into his arms. "It was just me and that storm for company."

"It's been going for days," Usagi said. "When do you think it will move?"

"I don't know, but we should probably get this stuff back to the cave and do some fishing before it can come this way."

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

The trip back to their cave had been long and exhausting. They'd had to carry the travois over the rocks, drag it through the sand, and pull it over a small portion of wooded area. They'd taken turns, Usagi insisting she could share the load. As much as he wanted to argue with her because every calorie counted, he never wanted her to feel like he thought she was less valuable than himself to their survival.

Honestly, he had realized when she made the candles and the clothing, and caught most of the fish they had eaten, she was extremely vital to their continued existence. Usagi had some of the strangest ideas he had ever heard at times, but they tended to work every time. Making clothing from leaves, saving their garbage, wrapping their feet with leaves. Even their hats, which were falling apart, had helped.

They dragged the glass piece to the side of the cave and leaned it against the stone outside, not knowing where else to put it. Everything else he put in his subspace pocket, or she had in hers, and they took those things out and put them inside. She seemed very excited about the coconuts and told him she could make cups or bowls from the shells, and possibly sturdy rope from the fibers. It was also a source of food and something to drink.

They went down to the tide pools. The tide would be returning in the afternoon and they needed an easy catch. He only brought the bucket this time, remembering how much work the cooler had been to drag. They found two fish, both relatively large considering they were in tide pools, and Usagi stopped to say hello to a little hermit crab when she thought he wasn't watching.

He snorted. He saw everything she did. She'd found it when they'd come before and by the look on her face had found it kawaii. Far too cute to eat apparently. She spent several minutes at that tide pool while he looked around on the rocks. He wanted to find a conch shell for her, but he'd had no luck. There had to be a way to find one. He was determined, even if he had to walk around the whole island.

When Usagi stopped talking to the hermit crab and put him back in the water, he carried the bucket back with them. She brought several pieces of seaweed, which smelled very salty to him, and asked if he thought they should try to use it.

"It would add vitamins to our diet. We can try it, but maybe we should wash it first."

Usagi nodded. "We can wash it and after you debone the fish I'll add some juice to them from the yuzu and wrap them in the seaweed. I'm pretty sure this is nori. It looks like what my mother uses. It will add flavor and we can eat them too."

Mamoru grinned. Again, she had come up with an idea he hadn't thought of. They settled down and he busied himself deboning the fish. It was a task that had largely fallen to him because she tended to cut herself, but she often did the cooking, and he thought she was getting much better at it. He had heard Motoki and the girls teasing her about a disaster cooking about once a week. Her mother had apparently been trying to teach her for a while. Now that their survival was at stake however, she really had taken an interest in the foods they could use.

Usagi sighed when they got back to the cave. "I really wish I had a broom," she said. "We're tracking sand in here and it gets everywhere."

Mamoru only nodded. While she cooked he went out to collect the newest batch of driftwood and shells. Some of them still had creatures living inside. He wondered if they should try to eat them but decided to put them back in the water. There was no reason to waste if they already had a meal.

He took the fishing pole out and eventually caught a large fish. Going back to camp he sat at the same rock where he took the scales off and the bones out and set to work. Then he cut it into thin strips and took it inside. He used the rack he had created to hold them up above the smoke from the fire, so they would cook in the smoke, then added salt to preserve them and wrapped them in leaves before putting the pieces into the empty tin. It would be their breakfast. Usagi had done something similar the night before with the leftovers and he'd found having meat early in the day gave him energy.

Usagi asked him to bring the table outside and he put it close to the driftwood log where the communicator had been hidden. They both sat down to eat, and he found the food delicious.

"I was thinking tomorrow we should go out to the other side and collect some more fruit. Some of it would have ripened by now, and others we need to collect before they go bad," Usagi said, taking a bite of fish and another of the biscuit they were splitting.

He agreed. After they had eaten, and the dishes were done, he started working with her on her math, using the sand to write the sums. After dark they went inside, and she tried her hand at weaving hats from the grasses again. She was frustrated because every time she tried to weave a curve it fell apart, but he was sure she would get it eventually.

While she worked on her project he took some of the rougher, thicker grass and some of the cords she had made the night before. He had a long piece of straight wood he had found during his search for the firewood. He wrapped the grasses around the bottom and tied a layer on. He added a second layer and a third before he stood up and tried to use it.

With gentle motions, he swept the floor of the cave clean of sand and small stones that they had picked up with their feet and brought in with them. At the sound of the bristles against the stone floor, Usagi whipped her head around to look. She covered her mouth with both hands and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" She leapt up and threw her arms around him, giving him a huge hug and a bashful kiss. "This is wonderful!" she said.

"You'll have to be careful. I don't know how well it will hold together, but it's better than nothing."

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed and took the broom, gingerly pulling the bristles across the floor. She smiled at him, a few tears still falling, and swept out the rest of the cave. "Thank you Mamo-chan," she said, acting as though he had handed her a diamond. He smiled at the thought. One day he would give her one.


	10. October 9

**Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 9  
The Soul Bond**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Morning came early on the island. As soon as the sunlight shone through the smoke hole in the cave Usagi usually woke up. And ever since the jellyfish had stung her, Mamoru automatically popped awake the moment she did. They both knew they had a lot to get done that day. They needed to fish, trek back across the center of the island to gather fruit, collect wood and water, and Usagi had a major sewing project.

"I think we should wait a day to cross the island," Mamoru said in a quiet voice. "You've got a sunburn and we both need clothing. Why don't we do the fishing today and you can work on that while I collect some wood and boil the water. I also have to open those coconuts."

"Make sure you save the water from them. Pour it into one of the water bottles and we can have it to drink later. I don't mind putting off the trip for a day, but we can't wait too long. We have no idea when that storm is going to move."

They both finished relieving themselves and moved to the water to rinse off. "I know. It seems pretty stationary. I wonder what's causing it."

Usagi shrugged. "I've never been on a subtropical island before. I have no idea what would cause weather like that." She wiped her forehead and then leaned over.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "I don't really know. I feel a little dizzy this morning. I did yesterday too, but it passed pretty fast. It was only for a minute."

"You might be getting too much sun," he said. Lighting forked wildly out over the water.

Usagi nodded. She thought there might be another reason, and it was seriously upsetting her. She'd never had dizzy spells before, but between not having her thyroid medication, being injured, a lack of food, and the very real possibility that she was…

Cutting off her thoughts, Usagi stood back upright and smiled. They went back to the cave and ate some of the smoked fish for breakfast. They had one of the nashi pears as well and then they hurried outside.

Usagi and Mamoru picked up their makeshift fishing poles. They walked to the rocky outcrop together and sat to wait for a bite. Her mind wandered, and she couldn't help thinking about the dizzy spells. Added to the spotting and the date they had been placed on the island, she was unable to keep hiding the truth from herself. She was getting more and more sure that she was pregnant.

Mamoru had found a clam to use for their bait and it didn't take long to get a nibble. They each caught a fish, though neither knew what sort of fish they had caught. They found seaweed and wrapped them before skewering them and putting them over the fire to cook.

They had plenty of other chores to catch up on. Usagi began to wash dishes while Mamoru collected and purified water. Then he went to collect firewood while she sat down to work on her sewing project in the soft grass.

It was easier to simply keep the fire burning than to relight it each time they wanted to cook, and it provided warmth, light, and safety at night, so they needed fuel for it. They had to go further and further from camp as time went on, though this afternoon there seemed to be plenty of new driftwood, that in a few days' time would help their cause.

Usagi pulled the parachute out of the pack and unfolded it. It was made of a shimmery blue material. She wasn't sure what type of fabric it was, but it was huge. It unfolded into a large rectangle that curved at the edges. Usagi stole one of the pairs of first aid scissors and cut one of the sections off. There was enough material in that section alone to make several outfits for them both. She folded it and cut it in half.

As she worked on her project she continued to think about what would happen to both of them if she was pregnant. She wouldn't be able to finish high school and work at the same time. Mamoru already had a part time job on top of his high school classes. She didn't know how much his apartment cost him per month, or how much his tuition was at the private school.

She checked on the fish several times, but when Mamoru was done collecting wood he told her to focus on her project while he worked on some things of his own. He promised to check the fish regularly. The last thing either of them wanted was to waste food. Everything was precious here.

She smiled as she made a new version of clothing for them. She cut out material for a drape dress. The process was simple. She measured how long she wanted the dress to be, and how much she wanted covered, then she folded the material over and checked how big she needed to make the hole for her neck and the straps for her shoulders.

With a sigh, she went back to her thoughts. Unless her parents helped her, she was afraid she might have to give the baby up for adoption. It broke her heart, but she didn't know what else to do. She would never be able to harm their child. As much as she wanted to raise the baby with him, she couldn't guarantee help, or that her parents would even allow her to marry him.

Usagi laid the folded fabric out on the table, which Mamoru pulled up for her, and carefully cut a small half oval over the fold, creating the neck hole. She tried putting it over her head and when it was slightly to small she widened the hole. She chose which side was going to be the front and turned it into a 'V' neck. She cut the sides of the fabric, so it fit her shoulders and made those lines go down straight for about ten inches. Then she turned the scissors and cut to the edge of the fabric on each side, leaving an inch of fabric long enough to tie together at the sides. She cut the rest straight down as best she could.

Her heart was aching at the thought of losing the chance to be with Mamoru or their child, but as she looked up at him, busy trying to create a fishing spear, she knew she had to think about what was best for both of them as well as the baby. A baby needed parents that could afford food and a place to live. Parents that weren't working two jobs each just to meet those needs.

Slipping the new dress over her head, she tied the sides. It was very simple, and her sides were a bit exposed at the hips, but it was much more coverage than she'd had with the grass. She cut the dress relatively short, so it wouldn't cause problems going to the bathroom.

She knew she had to make the right choices, which meant that soon she was going to have to talk to Mamoru. Soon she was going to have to tell him what had happened. And she needed to get home. She needed prenatal care if she was pregnant. Vitamins and things she couldn't get here on a deserted island.

Usagi made more of a wrap for Mamoru. It ended up looking a bit like a Scottish kilt when she was done, though it wasn't plaid. It would wrap completely around his waist once, and then come back to the other hip. She had to call him over to measure the length on him, but soon she was satisfied. She was able to make him two wraps with the remainder of the piece from her dress. The kept long strands for ties with that as well and sewed pockets with the scrap fabric, using needle and thread.

Her focus turned to Mamoru's dream of becoming a doctor. He wanted that future badly. She wouldn't let him give it up, no matter what, but she desperately wanted their baby. She wondered if he would be willing to talk to her parents with her. Maybe he moved in with them, they could both finish school and each have a part time job.

When she had finished Mamoru's clothing, she called to him and gave him both sets, before taking her new dress off and using the last of the scrap fabric to add little apron pockets to the front to carry anything she needed. Putting the dress back on was simple. She wondered if she looked alright but didn't want to ask.

A chill wind came up off the ocean and even through the fabric of her new dress her nipples puckered. It hurt, even burned a little. With a gasp, she covered them with her hands and turned from the wind. The storm was apparently driving the temperatures down.

She folded up the remaining fabric and put it away. Unfortunately, she didn't see the scissors caught up under one of the pieces and cut her palm open. Swearing quietly, she hurried to wash it, crying a bit at the pain. The cut was deep, and she was worried about an infection.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru looked up when he saw Usagi rushing by him towards the basin at the bottom of their waterfall. She was holding her hand up and away from her body carefully. He hurried to catch her. Her hand was bleeding.

He grabbed it quickly and closed his eyes, focusing on the need to heal her. He sent the golden sparks through her hand and into the rest of her, searching for any other sicknesses or injuries. With a start he realized he could sense the imbalance in her thyroid. He focused there and began the process of healing, reminding himself to check back on it later.

Something caught his attention though and he frowned, realizing her hormones were still out of balance. He searched for the cause and found a tiny life in her womb. He wasn't sure how she would react to the news, so he kept his mouth shut for the moment. He wanted to make sure they were in a comfortable place when they talked about it, not while her hand was covered in blood.

Usagi gasped at him when the golden sparks faded away. "Wow," she whispered. "I don't remember you healing me before. Was it the same?"

He nodded. "Except it was my tears."

"Tears?" she asked, rinsing her hand and then turning to look at him.

He nodded. He wasn't ashamed of crying. Usagi wouldn't judge him for it. "When I started to lose hope. I couldn't find the communicator. You were getting sicker and weaker, and there was nothing else I could do. I prayed to the kami, but I couldn't hold back anymore and so I laid my head on you and cried. Then I saw the sparks and you were healing. You looked so much better after that I finally felt like I could sleep."

"I didn't know it was that bad," Usagi said in a quiet voice. She wrapped her arms around him, the soft fabric of her dress rubbing against his chest. "I knew I was sick. At one point I was trying to tell you I loved you, but I couldn't even talk before I fell back asleep. But I guess it never occurred to me just how bad it was."

Mamoru could only nod. He couldn't speak, so he just held her.

They ate lunch after Usagi finished cleaning up the supplies she'd used. They kept the table right on the grass under the trees and knelt to eat. He wished for pillows, so they could sit more comfortably, but shook his head. They were together and healthy. He needed to stop wishing for things and focus on what they had.

He noticed Usagi was very quiet and introspective during their meal, and even after, as they settled to do a bit of English practice. After a while he realized Usagi wasn't really paying attention and he let her be, going to the cave to get the spear he had been working on.

He continued trying to make the prongs that would actually spear the fish. It wasn't an easy task and he was worried he wouldn't make them correctly. Nearly an hour passed as he worked but Usagi stayed where she was, sitting down, staring off into space. It almost looked as though she were about to cry. Putting the spear down, he went to her.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

"Usako?" Mamoru asked. "Are you okay?" He sat next to her, putting a hand on her for comfort.

Usagi nodded, then shook her head. She didn't know how to tell him what she had realized, and she was afraid that when she did tell him he would be upset. Or worse, that he would give up all of his hopes and dreams for her. She sniffled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he sounded worried.

"I'm…" She didn't know what to say. How could she put this into words? The pain in her breasts when the chilly wind hit her had told her all she needed to know. Added to the cramping and spotting and to the dizzy spells she'd been having it was almost certain.

"Usako, whatever it is, you can tell me," he promised. "I love you. I want nothing in this world more than to be with you."

"Mamoru, I think I might be..." the word stuck in her throat. She ran a hand over her belly, unable to make her message any clearer than that.

"Pregnant? I know you are. I felt it when I healed you earlier." Mamoru smiled. "It'll be okay. I know it's earlier than either of us would have wanted, but it'll be okay. I don't know yet what you want to do, but if you want to, I'd like to get married and raise the baby together."

Usagi stared at him. She hadn't even begun to hope for this. "Are you sure that's what you want? Babies are expensive, and a lot of work. We both have school, so it would only be part-time jobs, unless I drop out. I mean, I really want to keep the baby, but if there's a couple out there who can't have children..." The thought of giving her child away hurt, but she would if it was what was best for all of them.

"Usako, we don't have to worry about money. My parents were quite wealthy, and they left me everything. It's been growing interest since they passed."

"I didn't know that. You work, so I assumed you didn't have much." Usagi admitted.

"I work because I wanted to earn credits for college." Mamoru explained. "Usako, do you want to marry me?"

"I do," Usagi said, and kissed him. "I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too." Mamoru nuzzled at her neck. "Do you want to keep the baby and raise it ourselves?"

"Yes," Usagi said, and nodded her head. She wanted that more than she could express, but she was also terrified. Would she be a good mother? Would she be able to perform her duties and protect the baby too? Would she be able to fight while she was pregnant?

"Thank Kami-sama," Mamoru murmured, and kissed her. "We will find a way for both of us to stay in school. If your parents can't or won't babysit, we can hire a babysitter for school hours."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, hope filling her now.

"I'm very sure," he said quietly. "We can do this Usako."

Usagi nodded, and he pulled her close, kissing her temple. She leaned against him and looked out over the sea. She smiled at the glint of sunlight on the water. The storm still raged in the distance.

He loved her. She loved him too. And that was enough. That was all she had ever wanted or needed from him. Just love. Plain, pure, simple. They were going to have a child together. Be a family.

She smiled as she remembered their first day on the island. They hadn't argued. In fact, they hadn't had a single argument the entire time they'd been alone. Of course, once they were back in Tokyo she would be proper again, but for now, she was free.

Knowing he was Tuxedo Kamen had erased the one real worry she'd had about entering a relationship with him. He could protect himself, she knew. Though there was still part of her that worried and wondered if he would be safe, even now. Perhaps it was because she loved him so deeply. She'd dreamed of him, so many times.

And she also knew she wanted to be with him.

Mamoru reached out and took her hand in his own. He was also staring at the storm on the horizon. Even from their position they could see water spouts and lighting and the crashing waves.

"You look so beautiful sitting here in the sunlight in your pretty blue dress. I like the color" he added.

Usagi couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. She smiled at him, feeling a little shy, but he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close.

He looked down at her, his eyes glinting with emotion. "Usagi, you mean everything to me. I love you. I want to be yours and for you to be mine. I need you in my life."

She pushed him down, so he was laying on the grass and climbed over him so that she was straddling his hips, looking down into his face. "Chiba Mamoru," she said, in her most stern voice. Then she giggled. "I love you too." She bent and kissed him again. "And soon," she promised, "I'm going to marry you."

With a happy whoop he rolled her so that she was on her back and he was laying on top of her. "Make it soon," he whispered, and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. He licked along her bottom lip and she opened for him. Their tongues met and played together, their bodies fit like a puzzle piece locking into place. Their hearts thundered in time. When he pulled back to breathe he lifted himself enough to present her with a gift.

He held in front of her a rose, it wasn't red, or white, or really any color. It resembled a fire opal, with different colors glinting from a pearlescent surface. She reached out and touched one of the silky-smooth petals in awe.

"What kind of rose is that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just made it. But I think I'm going to call it a MoonRose. In honor of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." He grinned and gave her a kiss. He laid one hand on the ground and closed his eyes. A series of vines crisscrossed up the trees around them with tiny roses budding and opening along them.

"For you Usako. Because you are everything I didn't even know I needed." His look was shy, and she couldn't help but kiss him.

"I feel the same way Mamo-chan. I couldn't imagine my life without you now. If I lost you..." she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know," he murmured, and then he was pushing her back into the grass and kissing her. "I would die too."

Neither questioned that type of devotion. They simply understood its existence, and that without the other they could never be truly whole.

His hands went to her sides and he toyed with the straps that held her dress together. "I want to make love with my fiancé," he said.

"I want you too," Usagi whispered, meeting his eyes. Reaching for the ties, she started working on them, but he stopped her.

"Let me, please?"

With a simple nod she answered, and then felt the straps come undone. He pulled the front half of her dress over her head before untying the string in his own wrap and setting it off to the side.

A moment later skin met skin and it felt right and beautiful. They explored one another, touching and tasting as they moved together in the soft grass, which seemed to grow thicker and softer under her back. He spread her open and stared at her, before bending his head for a taste of her womanhood. She moaned under him, lifting her hips to encourage the exploration. Fingers entered her, and she screamed in pleasure, her own fingers diving into his thick silky hair. He brought her to orgasm, crying his name out.

She wanted to feel and taste him too, and so she rolled him over and took him in her mouth, touching and teasing him until he rolled them back again and moved up her body, torturing her nipples with teeth and tongue.

"Do you want this Usako? Do you want me?" he asked, his voice coming in pants.

"Yes, always. Please Mamo-chan. Please." And he entered her with one long, slow stroke, filling her completely. Neither noticed the breeze that flowed over their skin, but they heard a gentle tinkling music on the air and saw the mix of silvery golden light closing over them. As their bodies met a small dome of that same light covered them, shielding them in an ancient form of protection.

Ribbons of light encircled the lovers as they met, parted, and met again. Two ragged souls were healed over and mended, half of his for her, and half hers for him, so that they were one, forever. She sighed as they closed together. In unison they spoke. _"I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."_

The ribbons continued to circle around them, sinking into their skin as they connected the two lovers. She could feel his need as though it was her own, and their passion rose as her need was amplified in his mind, and his in hers in a loop that grew and grew until they exploded together.

::I love you Usako:: His voice spoke into her mind.

::I love you Mamo-chan:: she returned with a tired smile.

All at once their past life memories entered them, flashing images of their time together on the Earth and the Moon, the lives they had known, and the war they had fought. She had been a princess on the moon, he a prince on the earth. Serenity slid into Usagi, Endymion into Mamoru, no more than memories. Their time was over, and now was for the two who had finally found one another. Both panted, finding it almost painful. Mamoru rolled slightly to the side and pulled her into his arms again, wrapping her in his embrace. And finally, they slept, lying there in the grass, peacefully. Soul-Bonded once more.

The storm circling the island faded away to nothingness.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

When they woke from their impromptu nap, Usagi groaned and refused to take her chest away from his. He frowned, unsure what to make of the action.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping it was nothing he had done.

"My nipples hurt," she whispered.

"Was I too rough?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head. "No. It started earlier. The storm is causing chilly winds and it makes them ache."

Mamoru lifted his head to look at the storm on the horizon, and gasped. The storm was gone. Completely. It took him several long minutes to speak.

"Look," he whispered.

Usagi lifted her head and peeked. She gasped, and then frowned. One hand came up to cover her mouth. "Oh no!"

"What?" He looked around for danger and found none. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized where the storm came from, and why it wasn't acting like a normal storm."

He frowned, waiting for her to continue.

"Mamo-chan, the storm started right after I got stung by the jellyfish." He nodded. He already knew that. "It continued until the minute our Soul-Bond reforged." He nodded again. Then gasped.

"I made it?" he asked, shocked.

Usagi bit her lip. "You were so angry, but you've been keeping it hidden so that you could take care of me. How much do you remember of being Endymion? I remember Endymion had control over any and all elements on earth. Wind, rain, lightning, water. Everything."

Mamoru frowned. He had to figure out how his emotions were linked to his powers and learn to control that. Control himself. He'd always prided himself on his self-control. He barely remembered his life as Endymion, but pulled at the memories, bringing them to the surface.

He'd been taught as a young child in his past life. He'd known how to access all the elements, and how to heal, how to create life from nothing, how to fight, how to protect. He was just barely touching the surface of his powers. By his current age, Endymion had already known how to teleport, read people's memories, and had thirteen years of sword and combat training. He had a lot to catch up on if he wanted to help defeat the Negaverse.

He'd never been as frightened or as angry as he'd been the past few days. He knew that was a major part of why his powers were out of control. He would have to focus on the one bright thing in his life to keep calm. He thought maybe they should have a signal. Perhaps she could raise an eyebrow or something to remind him. He was determined to learn how before they went back to civilization.

"I need to make sure I don't hurt anyone when we go back to Tokyo," he said quietly.

"I'll help you," Usagi promised. "We can talk to each other in our minds now," she reminded him. "You can just talk to me if you get really upset."

He nodded, thankful to have her. They both got up and pulled their clothing back on. Going inside they had a meal of fish and fruit and then he took her to bed. He wanted to show her again and again, just how much he loved her.


	11. October 10

**Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 10  
Messages**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Mamoru laughed as he wiped his face. Their early morning fishing session was not going very well. So far, the one fish they'd managed to pull in had slapped him wetly with its tail and had somehow escaped the hook and fallen back into the ocean.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle. "I don't think that fish liked being caught."

Mamoru mock growled. "I don't either." He laughed again and put a new clam on the line before swinging it back out into the water.

"I wish we had regular poles with reels and those long rods... and a manual that told all the hidden secrets for catching fish," Usagi said.

"I wish I could snap my fingers and all the fish would just jump into the tin!" Mamoru said, one-upping her.

"I wish I could snap my fingers and prepare a three-course meal with a great chocolatey desert!" Usagi said, laughing.

Mamoru grew quieter. "I wish I could snap my fingers and bring you home," he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"Me too. My parents are going to love you." Usagi grinned.

"Um, even your father? I've heard stories about him."

"Even him," Usagi promised. "He only goes after boys who don't listen. I've sort of... helped those rumors along. Any time a boy gets too pushy I introduce him to my daddy."

"So, he's just protecting you, not controlling you?"

"He wouldn't do that. He's a bit more of a forward thinker. He doesn't want to be... what's the word he uses? Authoritarian. Says he never wants to be the boss of my mother. He'd rather be her partner. With us kids they've always wanted us to learn something when we messed up. I mean, my mom can get pretty irritable." She smiled at him and continued.

"When I first became Sailor Moon, back when the dreams were bad, and my grades were absolutely awful, she could get really upset. Even locked me out of the house at dinner a couple times. Then I had to eat miso soup after instead of yummier things. But she started to understand I wasn't failing on purpose."

Usagi giggled. "I have to admit though, I hate homework."

"Well," Mamoru nudged her with his shoulder, "I can help you with homework."

"You have your own classes mister. And if you're going to be a doctor, you can't fall behind."

"I won't. You know I've met your mother? And your father."

"Really?" Usagi was intrigued.

"Your mom dropped her groceries once and I helped her pick them all up. And your dad..." he paused with a small frown. "Do you remember how sometimes I would pick a fight with you when it was dark out and you were about to walk home alone?"

Usagi grinned and nodded. "You didn't fool me, you know." She had known he was making sure she got home safe. If she'd realized then he was Tuxedo Kamen and able to defend himself against the Negaverse, she probably would have kissed him the first time he did that.

"Well, your dad was walking the same way once, just as we were leaving the arcade. I'd been seeing him around for a couple weeks, and this day, when I picked a fight... It was the one over whether or not anime was art by the way, well he sort of gave me a nod of approval."

"I had no idea."

"It was right around the time that Yodu creep was bothering you."

"So, my dad was following me... I wonder why."

"Think maybe he knew or was trying to figure out about the Sailor Moon thing?" Mamoru asked, hesitating.

"Anything is possible. Hey! I caught one!" she exclaimed and together she and Mamoru pulled in the string.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

He'd forgotten about the little communicator Usagi had stored in her subspace pocket before they went around the island. He hadn't given it a single thought since she'd been healed. Now though, as it blinked in Usagi's hand, he wondered what their friends had to say for themselves.

Usagi shook her head and handed the device to him. She was obviously worried about the other girls, but at the moment, he wasn't sure what to think. Finally, steeling himself for the worst, he depressed the button.

Motoki's voice came through loud and clear. He opened his eyes and looked into the smiling face of the young man he'd called his best friend for years.

 **"** **Hi. Sorry we didn't answer you sooner, but we couldn't let you know what we were up to. Last night, while you were sleeping, we left a delivery for you on the dock. It's about half a mile from your beach, by the seawall. There is extra food, clothing, and medicine, which includes Usagi's thyroid medication. I'm really sorry about that, we honestly didn't know."**

Mamoru watched as Motoki ran his fingers through his hair in an unconsciously nervous gesture. Usagi was peeking at the communicator too and he pulled her up against him, leaning his chin on her head to watch the rest of the message.

 **"** **We ended up talking to Ami about it and she was in charge of what to give you, so I really hope it's everything you need. She put a letter in there for Usagi. There is a small box Ami says is for Usagi's eyes only inside one of the bins. All of them are made of rubber, so even if it rains, nothing should get wet. Sorry it took so long, but there was a storm. You two were probably huddled in the cave most of the time, so I'm sure you didn't get much sun. I hope you are doing well. I really miss you both. The Crown is far too quiet without you."**

The message ended.

Usagi covered her face with both hands and started to cry. Thinking quickly, Mamoru turned the communicator to record her reaction, then turned it to his face. He spoke quietly, his voice cold with anger.

 **"** **You are the most irresponsible, childish bunch of people who ever lived. You trapped us here on a deserted island, naked and unable to get help. Worse, you forced us to have sex against our will. That isn't a prank, it's a crime. Do you have any idea what you've done? How badly you've hurt us both? We lost our virginity and will never get to remember it because you drugged us."**

 **"** **I've had enough of this. You were here and could have taken us home. You were less than a mile from where we were sleeping, and you could have saved us from more misery. Do you have any idea what it's like here? It's not just a few mosquitoes or a little hunger and sun. There are poisonous spiders and snakes on land, and jellyfish, urchins, and stingray in the water."**

 **"** **Usako was stung by a jellyfish on our fifth day. Badly. I thought she was going to die. She was sick for two days, and I couldn't find the communicator to call for help because it was stuck in a piece of driftwood. If I hadn't discovered I had the ability to heal, she might have died. She was getting worse, not better. The sting was covering most of the lower half of one of her legs, wrapped all the way around her calf and down to the top of her foot. If I hadn't accessed my powers.."**

Mamoru trailed off and tried to control his rising rage. He needed to express everything inside him.

 **"** **You almost killed the only woman I could ever love. And for what? A few petty arguments? Let me tell you why we argued. She's Sailor Moon. She thought she was protecting me from the Negaverse. I'm Tuxedo Kamen, and I thought I was doing the same. Both of us were hiding our feelings because we love each other so much. We had every right to do what we felt was necessary. If you had a problem with it, you could have refused to hang out with us, banned us from the arcade, or yelled at us. What you did instead was unforgivable. I don't really want to see or speak to any of you again, but I am asking you to come and get us, to bring us home."**

He pressed the send button and put the communicator on the ledge before turning and pulling a still sobbing Usagi into his arms.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Together they made their way to the dock. Sitting on the sand, just off the end, were four large plastic bins. They were roughly two feet tall, two feet wide, and three feet deep. Each one had a lid. The word Rubbermaid was stamped into the plastic in English. Usagi wasn't sure what it meant. She thought perhaps it was a brand name. They were rather heavy, but they were able to drag them along the sand.

They each lugged two of them for a short time, but quickly they came to the rocky sea wall and they had to pick them up and carry them over. Mamoru took three in the time Usagi managed one. She felt a little guilty about it, but she was worried about hurting her feet and couldn't see where she was going so she had to choose each step carefully.

The sun beat down on them, and by the time they finally returned to their own beach they needed to dip in the ocean before they unpacked. Usagi sighed with relief the moment the cool water hit her toes. She checked carefully around to make sure there were no stingrays or jelly fish and made her way a little deeper, followed closely by Mamoru.

"What do you think they sent us?" Usagi asked, turning to him.

"I honestly don't know," he said sadly. "It's not a boat, so it's not what we want."

"Well, Ami told them what to pack, so I'm sure there will be things that will help us. You ready to go look?"

Mamoru nodded. "Ami is pretty smart. I really hope she sent coffee."

Usagi giggled. "And chocolate."

They dragged the table outside and pulled the bins close to it. They were each labeled. One had her name at the top, one had his, and the other two were marked supplies and food.

"Let's look in our own bins first," Mamoru suggested.

Usagi smiled. She pulled hers closer. Opening it was easy, but she could tell it had a water tight seal. They were both thankful for that. They could be used to store everything they needed to.

Inside hers there was a smaller, pink plastic bin with a bright pink lid. It had her name written on it in Ami's script. She opened it gently. On top of everything inside was a white sheet of paper, folded into thirds. Usagi opened it, her fingers shaking a little bit.

 _Usagi,  
I miss you so much. The others won't tell me where you are. Luna is outraged and refuses to have anything to do with them. As much as I would like to join her, I can't. I am a Senshi, and without you here, I'm going to keep doing everything I can to protect Tokyo. I've set up sensors around your house to be safe, because I know you've probably been really upset about your family.  
I also put a monitor on Naru. And I've taken over following her. She's very upset that you're gone and doesn't believe the other girls. She told me she knows who we all are. I haven't confirmed anything, but I ordered her not to try anything new, or go anywhere without letting me check it out first.  
I gathered from your last message that you learned Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. I actually realized it myself when we faced our first Youma battle without you. I kept looking around for him, thinking I had to tell him you were gone, and then I realized he wasn't there. It started my thinking about him, and finally I realized his eyes were the same blue as Mamoru's. Let me tell you, it relieved me, because without your brooch and wand, I didn't know what you could do to protect yourself.  
I've convinced the others to let me send your brooch and wand with you, but I didn't tell them who Mamoru was, so they think it has to be a secret. They refused to let me give you your communicator or disguise pen, and it was a struggle not to just steal them, or to try and find Motoki's boat. Luna and I already tried that once and almost got caught. I've gone over everything they gave you last time, and I realize you both are probably pretty hungry. I made them almost double what they were giving you for food. All of it is prepackaged, except a couple treats, and nothing will spoil.  
Also, when I went to your house, your mother met me at the door with your medication and the last thing inside this tote, which I think will make you very happy. I also have your school books, all the work you've missed, and all the work until November second, because I'm sure you will want the weekend to recover.  
I love you very much. You are more than my friend, you are my sister. I miss you.  
Ami  
PS. I do want to tell you that the others feel guilty about what they've done, but for some reason they think they have to. I don't understand their reasoning, but I think maybe Rei had a vision she isn't telling me about. Please be careful.  
PPS. Luna says she loves you and to be careful. _

Tears were falling all over the paper as she read, but Usagi didn't care. She looked through the rest of the pink tote. Inside was her bunny blanket and tucked into the folds were her brooch and Moon Wand, and the star locket. She set those on the table and pulled her blanket close, putting her face into the fabric that still smelled of home.

She put it carefully on the table as well and looked into the bin again. A full bottle of her medicine was there. It looked like there was more than a month's supply inside. Her mother must have refilled her prescription and added the old bottle's remaining pills to the new one. There was also a packet of panty liners, a box of tampons, razors, strawberry bodywash, her favorite coconut shampoo and conditioner wrapped inside a zipped bag, lip gloss, and a large cannister of hot chocolate mix.

There was also a photograph of Usagi with her parents, her little brother Shingo, and her cousin Haruki in a small frame, and another framed photograph of her and all the girls in the Crown arcade with Motoki behind Rei making silly faces and Mamoru behind her holding up bunny ears. She'd had that photo on her nightstand for months.

The last item was her Tuxedo Kamen flashlight. Usagi couldn't help giggling. Ami had included spare batteries for her as well. She lifted it up and showed Mamoru, who laughed and held up his matching one, of Sailor Moon. He had a blue bin identical to her pink one. He held up a huge package of instant coffee and she grinned.

"What else did she put in your care package?" she asked.

Mamoru blushed and handed something across the table. It was a photograph in a frame. She bit her lip when she looked at it. It was a picture of the two of them, taken at the Crown arcade several months before. Usagi was glaring at Mamoru in the picture and had just poured her chocolate milkshake on him. She noticed something she hadn't seen before. His gaze was on her, but he didn't seem angry or annoyed. He looked happy and loving.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, and moved around to his side to give him a hug. She crawled into his lap and just held him tight for several long minutes. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and he kissed her lips so sweetly it made her want to cry. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he said, and kissed her again. "I have for so long."

"Me too," she admitted. "I was infatuated with you the day we met, but then you saved Luna and I was a goner."

"You yelled at me for it," he reminded her, grinning.

"I had to. My feelings were too overwhelming. It was either yell at you or knock you to the ground and kiss you." Usagi blushed as she said it but didn't look away.

"If I'd known you were Sailor Moon and could fight the Negaverse I would have done the same the first time you ran into my chest."

Usagi giggled. Looking down into his bin, she saw another photograph. This one of a very young Mamoru, perhaps five or six years old, with a man and woman behind him, both smiling at him. "Your parents," she breathed. "We have to make sure nothing happens to that photograph."

"We'll keep them in the cave on one of the ledges," he said.

Usagi nodded.

His bin had other things as well, including shaving cream and razors. She was grateful. He had been letting her use his, and she had felt a bit guilty about it. She moved back over and started pulling things out of her bin.

There were four spaghetti strap tank tops, made of spandex. She smiled, happy she had something other than grass or parachute to wear. She took off her makeshift dress and pulled one of the tank tops on. They all had built in shelf bras, for which she was extremely grateful. Having to add a bra to her ensemble would make things harder.

She was happy to find several skirts, all of them above the knee and all of them relatively thin. She put on a pink one and swayed back and forth. It moved easily and could be held out of the way when necessary.

There were two pairs of jeans as well and her favorite bunny sweater. The biggest thing however was that both of her bikinis were included as well as a pair of flip flops, and a pair of hiking boots with thick white socks. A pair of water shoes caught her attention. She thought those would be wonderful for going out to look for food on the rocks. They were made mostly of a rubbery material but were mesh on top, so her feet would breathe if she wore them for any length of time.

She found a brand-new package of underwear as well. Ami must have worried about her period. All five of the girls were synced on their cycles and Ami knew she would normally have been starting in a few days. As grateful as she was, she didn't think she would use the underwear unless she wore jeans. It was easier to use the skirt alone if she had to squat to go to the bathroom. But the jeans and boots would be good if they went back through the island's foliage.

She still shuddered every time she thought of the spiders.

She also found a large beach towel, several wash cloths, and a large mosquito net. She looked up to see Mamoru changing into a pair of light blue swim trunks. He had a stack of clothing as well, most of it shorts or swim trunks. There were a couple pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, and sitting at the very top of the pile was his green jacket. His hideously ugly, but well-loved green jacket. She grinned. He would probably put it in the bin and not touch it unless it got cold, just as she would her bunny sweater.

He had boots, flip flops, and water shoes on the ground beside him, a beach towel identical to hers, except that hers was pink and his blue. The wash cloths and towel he handed to her and she put them in the stacks she had made.

"Did you get mosquito netting too?" she asked.

Mamoru nodded. "A huge piece. We can break some off and cover the smoke hole and use part for the door, then use the other piece to cover any food we dry out."

Usagi grinned. She really hated being bitten by mosquitoes, especially since there was nothing to treat the bites. They folded everything up and put the things they were least likely to use on the bottom of one of the bins. She kept out her smaller pink tote and he kept his blue one. They closed the bin and put the other clothing they would use constantly on top of it.

"I have to admit, just the clothing and shampoo has brightened my mood," Usagi said, smiling at him.

"Your shampoo? The coconut?"

Usagi laughed. "You know my shampoo?"

"Usako, I'm obsessed with your hair," he admitted, blushing.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Once the clothing was packed and put away inside the cave, he and Usagi settled down again to look into the other bins. They were both labeled food and supplies. He hoped there was enough of everything to see them through.

"You ready?" he asked and Usagi nodded, biting her lip. He had the sudden urge to tackle her and make love instead of looking inside, but they had to think of survival first.

She opened the first one and gasped. Inside was a first aid kit that took up the entire top portion of the bin. She pulled it out and set it on the table. It was zippered and looked like something they might keep at a sports stadium. The kit itself was red with a large black plus sign on the front.

"Should we look inside now or wait until tonight?" she asked.

"We need to look through the food first."

She pushed the first aid kit back to give them room and started taking things out of the bin one by one. Ami had been extremely thorough it seemed. He hoped she'd been using Motoki's money. Perhaps that was vindictive of him, but he really didn't care. She shouldn't have to shoulder the expense for something she hadn't been involved in.

Usagi stopped and pulled out a sheet of paper. "It's all listed here," she said. "Everything that is food in these bins."

12 cans tuna  
6 cans chicken  
1 canned ham  
1 bag apples  
2 packages dried strawberries  
2 packages dried banana  
6 cans mixed fruit  
6 cans corn  
4 cans peas  
4 cans green beans  
2 cans carrots  
6 cans miso soup broth  
1 bottle soy sauce  
1 bag rice (bulk)  
1 package ramen (bulk)  
2 boxes crackers  
1 tin of cookies  
4 chocolate bars  
24 protein bars  
2 boxes powdered milk  
2 tins tea

"That's enough fruits, vegetables, meats, grains, and dairy to take us through," Mamoru said, doing the math in his head.

"Plus, the protein bars are an added bonus," Usagi said, "look."

Mamoru looked at the box she held up. The protein bars were all chocolate instead of peanut butter. He grinned. Ami had realized they were both closet chocolate lovers. Usagi was giggling and clutching at the box.

"What else is there?" he asked as he stole the box and took out two protein bars, handing one to her and keeping the other for himself. He put the rest on the table and took a bite. He groaned in satisfaction. It was delicious.

"Well, there's a spare can opener, fishing net, a long knife, some nylon rope, a small sewing kit that won't fall apart the first time you use the scissors," she giggled. "Um, two hats and two pairs of sunglasses. His and hers," she added.

She placed a very pink hat and a very blue hat, each with a wide brim on the table, then put down two pairs of sunglasses. One pair was black with no adornments, the other was white and had pink bunnies on the sides.

"We should put those on now," he suggested. She nodded and put the white sunglasses and pink hat on. He did the same with the blue hat and black sunglasses. Immediately the difference became apparent. He no longer had to squint his eyes and his head didn't seem to throb as much.

"There is a huge thing of sunscreen in here, and a big bottle of aloe too, oh, and bug spray!"

Usagi put them on the table. She pulled out some silvery grey tape used for fixing air ducts or various other projects, two spools of twine and a bottle of super glue. There were more candles and more replacement wicks and kerosene. A second lantern, this one smaller, but with reflective mirrors on the back side, would come in handy as well. The wicks for that one weren't as wide and seemed to be made from a different material.

"Look at this," Mamoru exclaimed. There was a small tool box with a hammer, a screwdriver, and a few other tools including a small saw. There were even nails and screws. He smiled. That was something important.

"That will come in handy to make another drying rack, or to fix things or make things." Usagi was pulling out another box. It held plastic zip close bags they could store things in after they were opened. There was also a tea pot that could be placed on their grate to boil water for drinks.

At the bottom of the bin were two satchels. Hers was black with a single handle, his was brown with double handles. He pulled his out. All his textbooks, except for the politics book from his subspace pocket, were inside. He had two partly used notebooks, and someone had added two new ones. There were four packets of stapled papers, each one rather thick. He looked through them. It was the work he had missed and would miss. Some things needed research, but he found printouts paperclipped to the back of the packets.

"Someone was thorough," he said.

"Ami. She sent me a note. Remind me to let you look at it later. She figured out who you were after the first fight you missed."

Mamoru nodded. "She's even collected the research for the homework assignments," he said, awed.

Usagi grinned at him. "You two are like peas in a pod. She did the same for me I think, and she also snuck in a couple of my manga and a book of tai chi for me." Usagi sighed, sounding happy. "She really is amazing. All of them are in their own ways, I suppose."

Mamoru suggested they bring everything inside and organize it. Once the bins were dragged in and the table had been put inside in the center of the floor, the two of them removed their hats and sunglasses and set to work organizing everything they had. The first aid kit they set up on the bed, putting his next to it so they could combine everything.

They took down all the cans they had left on the ledge and set them on the table, adding the new ones. Usagi sorted them into food groups and put all the other foods they had together as well. The tea, hot chocolate, and coffee they put on the ledge beside the fire with the teapot and their other cookware and dishes. They both stared at the new arrangement and then Mamoru grinned and filled the tea kettle and put it on the grate while Usagi started putting the cans of food high on the shelf.

He set the new lantern on the ledge over the futon. He moved the first aid kit, then laid the sleeping bag out across it, folding it over the sides before he unfolded his comforter and laid it on the bed. He folded her bunny blanket and laid it over the end. When he was done he put the first aid kit back on the futon and started sorting though the other things they'd been brought.

"We're going to have to ration this," Usagi said quietly, holding the bag of instant coffee and the canister of hot chocolate. "Maybe one or two cups a day. It seems like a lot right now, but it has to get us through until the end."

She pulled down two of the old food cans she had turned into mugs and poured steaming water into each. She added two spoons of coffee to his and two of chocolate mix to hers, then stirred. She sipped at hers and added another half spoon of mix.

"Taste yours and see if it's right," she suggested. He settled on the edge of the futon and they pulled the table close to it, so they could both sit with their drinks. He had always thought instant coffee was nowhere near as good as fresh brewed, but he was so thankful at the first taste he nearly wept. He'd been without coffee for ten days, and this first cup was amazing.

"Perfect," he said quietly. "I think you're right about rationing. Maybe a cup first thing in the morning, and then we can have tea before bed. But we have to drink water during the day. That's important, out here especially."

Usagi nodded. "I think life just got a lot better, but I've been thinking…" she paused and looked at him. "I don't want to seem pessimistic, but if something happens and they take longer to come get us, I don't want to be scrambling for food, or taking days or even weeks to build a raft."

Mamoru hadn't thought about that. He knew Motoki wouldn't purposely leave them stranded longer than he said, but if something happened to the boat, or worse, to Motoki or the girls, they could be in trouble. And with Usagi pregnant, he couldn't take that chance. He ran his fingers though his hair, feeling anxious.

"Okay. First, we should still hunt and gather, so we can make our supplies last longer." When she nodded, he continued. "Next, we need to go out and collect supplies to build a raft. It can't be a simple thing either. We need to be able to carry enough supplies to survive the trip. I'm sure I can work on the wind, but I don't know how I controlled that storm, so I'll have to practice."

Usagi was nodding along as he spoke. "Okay," she said, "and for what we have now, we have to ration carefully. I'm thinking we only use a fruit or a vegetable a day and split a can of meat only if we haven't caught anything. We should continue splitting the protein bars, or save them completely, because they don't need to be cooked. And if we do end up having to make the trip back by ourselves, we need to have a large supply of coconuts and watery fruits so that we don't go through our water too quickly."

"You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?" Mamoru asked. He hadn't realized she was so upset and worried.

"Mamo-chan, after getting hurt, I realized how precarious our situation is. And now that I know for sure I'm pregnant, I can't take the chance. I need prenatal vitamins, and I need to be seen by a doctor. My thyroid will act up and I won't be able to maintain my weight. This baby is our son or daughter. I can't risk their health here."

Tears started slipping down her cheeks and Mamoru pulled her into a tight hug. They were quiet for a long time after that, both sipping at their drinks in silence.

"I think we need to bring back the metal from the airplane." Mamoru said. He was staring at the fire. "We can't have a fire on the boat unless we have something to keep it in. We might be able to create a sort of oven though, something we could burn the wood inside to make tea or cook canned goods in, so a fire wouldn't be spread by the wind."

"Do you think we can manage it? It's a long way."

"It will be on our list of things to do. I want to build better travois first."

Usagi made a strange sound in her throat and Mamoru looked at her. She was staring at the wall. He followed her gaze and saw the light on the communicator blinking.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi almost wanted to ignore the communicator. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear the response to what Mamoru had said. But without thought, her feet took her to the ledge and she grabbed it. Mamoru stood as well, coming around the table to stand beside her.

She pressed the button.

The message showed Motoki and the three girls huddled together. She knew they were in the break room of the arcade from what she could see in the background.

There was a moment of silence, but then Rei spoke.

 **"** **We are sorry that Usagi got sick, but we stand by our decision to send you away. You needed the push. We aren't childish, or irresponsible. We only wanted to help you. The supplies you have now should make things easier. What we did was for your own good, and if you can finally admit your love for each other, then it just proves we were right. You need to focus on your relationship now. You have the time. We didn't mean for things to happen the way they did with your virginity, but it's too late to go back and change them. As for the two of you being who you are… that just makes it all the more important that you stay there and make things right between you. Oh, and Motoki can't keep making trips out there. It costs too much, and he can't do it. We'll be back November first."**

Usagi put a hand over her mouth. Mamoru wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist.

Outside, over the ocean, a spear of lightning struck. Another hit a second later, and then another. Mamoru breathed in deeply through his nose and pushed out through his mouth. Usagi fell to her knees. He crouched beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She couldn't stop the growl that came out of her throat, and then she let out an angry scream.

Usagi took off running. She made it to the water's edge and screamed. She stood, her hand stretched to the sky, as she screamed out her bitterness, her anger, her rage. The moon covered the sun. It was no longer full in the skies at night, but for the moment it was full, and there was a hazy nimbus of light surrounding it. Her screams hurt her throat. Her heart ached at the pain of betrayal. Her palms bled as her nails dug into the skin.

Her arms outstretched she sent her mind to the moon, to the temple she knew lay there, still in ruins, and she spoke a simple prayer. "Let them understand!"

She fell to her knees, the rage mostly spent, though the sun remained hidden. The time had not yet come to release it. The time had not yet come to forgive. Her anger, still deep in her, caused her to sob out her sadness, her tears mixing in the salty waters of the ocean over which she crouched. Her heart ached.

She wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

Mamoru came to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She leaned into him, continuing to cry. He didn't tell her to stop. He didn't tell her not to be angry. He simply held her and let her weep. Because that was what was special about herself and Mamoru. Where her strength failed, his surrounded her, and where his gave way, hers encompassed him.

She felt empty now. Broken and abused by those she had trusted. Her heart simply burned with the pain of it. So, he held her, and he let her cry.

"They did this to us," she whimpered. "To me..."

"I know Usako. I know."

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed, 'trapped on a deserted island."

"And you almost died," Mamoru said in a choked voice.

"What they did was wrong, and she just threw it in there like an afterthought. Oops. Sorry about your virginity. We meant for you to lose it, but whatever." She mimicked Rei's voice horribly, hurt and angry. "They don't even realize it was a form of rape," she added, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Mamoru just hugged her and rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay to be angry. Don't be sorry for it. You need it sometimes. The hurt and pain and anger can drive you to accomplish things you never believed possible!" Mamoru sounded fervent. She looked up at him and he ran a thumb over her cheek, wiping away a trail of tears. "Did I tell you why I wanted to become a doctor?" he asked.

She shook her head, unable to speak through the lump in her throat.

"When my parents died, when I lost my memories of them, there was a doctor, an older man, who was so kind and caring. He didn't pity me, but told me I was a miracle, and that one day I would do something important. One day I would save a life, or teach someone something new, or create something wonderful. He said there was a reason I lived, and that he would do everything he could to make sure I stayed strong and healthy, so I could get to that day."

Usagi sobbed and hugged him tight.

"There was another story I read, in an article on the internet. It was by a young woman who had faced something just awful. When she was younger than you, twelve or thirteen, I think, three older boys had hurt her. Raped her. It tore her apart, sent her into a spiral of depression. She didn't care about herself for a long time. She didn't care what happened to her, or what people did."

Usagi sobbed at that, feeling pain for the girl.

"And then, when she was seventeen, she had a child. She said that child saved her, made her remember laughter and hope. And so, she began to fight for herself again, and one day, the pain wasn't so bad anymore. She turned all of that anger and pain and hurt into something special. She became a victim's advocate, helping others who had been raped, or who had been beaten or abused. And she said that each time she helped someone, she felt stronger, because she knew there was no one else to help them."

Usagi looked up at him, hope beginning to blossom in her heart.

He stared back down at her and gently, so gently she barely felt it, he leaned down and kissed her. She moved her lips back to his, her heart stirring at the stories he had shared. His own was heartbreaking, but the other story called to her even more. It made her realize that she didn't have to continue to feel this way.

"Usako, no matter what, I will always love you. Whether you are sad or angry, or laughing and happy."

"I will always love you too," she whispered. "My Mamo-chan."

He smiled at the nickname. To anyone else it might have seemed childish or embarrassing, but to him it was the best endearment, because it was from her. His arms wrapped tightly around her, he helped her to stand.

"I think today, there are things that have hurt you so badly you had to express them this way." He waved an arm at the eclipse. "But one day, you will do something very important with that pain." He kissed her cheek and smiled down at her.

Usagi could only nod. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. "I need you," She whispered.

Mamoru moved them away from the beach and into the cave. They lay down together, touching and kissing, drawing strength from one another. She took the lead, stripping his swim trunks and her own clothing, and straddled him, leaning down for a kiss as she rubbed herself over his length.

He lifted his hands to her breasts, holding them in his palms as though testing their weight before rubbing his thumbs gently up over her nipples. She shivered and moaned as she guided him to her entrance. Slowly she slid down over him, enjoying the feeling of fullness. She rocked back and forth, gazing into his eyes, which stayed on hers, showing her the depths of his love and devotion.

Together they rode through the emotions of their love, neither noticing the return of the sun as her anger dissipated, replaced with the knowledge that no matter what, she would be loved, that she was cared for and protected. Her heart swelled at that, and she thanked the kami that they had led the two of them together.

Mamoru rolled her over, so he could kiss her soundly. He tickled her and she giggled and squirmed, making him groan. "Kami, Usako, I can't get enough of you," he whispered. He bent and suckled at the curve of her neck and she moaned, wrapping her legs around him.

The passion grew until they were almost slamming their hips together in need. She screamed her release, her muscles convulsing, and a moment later felt the heat of his own deep inside her, spilling his seed in spurts that only increased her pleasure. They lay there, on the futon, panting, and stared at each other.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she said when she could speak again.

"I love you Usako," he said, and kissed her soundly.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru wondered if he could just keep Usagi in the bed for the rest of their lives and make love to her. He smiled at the thought. They'd just finished, and he already wanted her again. It was afternoon though, and they had many other things they needed to accomplish. He lifted himself up, loathe to pull out of her, but he forced himself to part from her.

She groaned and sighed, and it made him want her even more, but they both knew they had to be practical. She sat up and he helped her off the bed. They went to their designated area to relieve themselves, rinsed off in the ocean and then went back inside to pull their clothing on. Wearing the swim trunks and water shoes, he went out to collect wood and to get the water he needed to boil over the fire for the night.

Usagi was busy putting the rest of the food away and organizing their belongings so that everything was easy to find and accessible, but nothing was in their way. Even though the cave was large, they now had the futon, the table, the fire pit, and two stacks of plastic bins. The smaller totes they put on either side of the futon, near the top so they could grab whatever they needed from them or use them as little tables if they wanted to work on something before they slept.

She moved the table to the end of the bed, so they wouldn't have to drag the futon to it. They had a comfortable driftwood log to sit on when they brought it outside, but he wanted to make a shade for the area.

While Usagi boiled the water and started dinner, Mamoru cut one of the mosquito nets into two pieces, one much bigger than the other. He took the smaller piece and went out to climb the cliff face. It was a difficult thing to get to the top ledge of their cave, so he carried everything with him in his subspace pocket to keep his hands free.

He had to climb about four feet of nearly sheer wall to get on top. It was a mostly flat surface, and he thought of perhaps storing food up when they were dealing with the crabs coming into the cave. He still wanted to get the futon up off the floor somehow. He just needed to find a way to do it. He thought perhaps the same way one might make a raft. Bamboo was plentiful and grew quickly. He could even grow it himself, he was sure.

Once at the top he moved to the smoke hole. It was an oval almost two feet across the side and perhaps a foot across the center at its widest point. He took the piece of netting and placed it over the hole, holding it with one hand as he took the large round stones from his subspace pocket. Once there were several stones holding it down, he moved his hand and straightened the thin fabric, placing more stones around the outer edge until there was no way it would fall. If leaves or other debris fell on it he would have to return and clear it, but it was still easier to hold it down this way than to try and tape it on the inside, high above his head with no ladder.

Usagi peered up at him from inside the cave and he smiled at her. That was one job done. He waved before climbing back down as carefully as he had gone up.

He grabbed a short piece of bamboo. It was about a foot longer than the widest point of the cave entrance. He took the other portion of mosquito netting and rolled the bamboo onto the outer edge, taking the netting and rolling it three times before standing to check the length. He had to roll it another turn and a half before it hung so that it just barely touched the ground. He cut off the excess, not wanting to waste anything that they could turn to other uses, and he used two of the tiny nails in the tool kit to attach the netting firmly. He didn't want large holes in it, just in case they had to repurpose it later.

Going inside the cave he took the superglue and some of the duct tape, unsure which would work better. Several drops of glue on the bamboo and the stone later, he stood and held the piece to the wall. He wasn't sure how long it would take to set if it did work. He didn't think he could use screws in the stone walls and he wasn't sure if the duct tape would work on that surface either.

Mamoru finally let go several minutes later and the piece held, though he wasn't sure how strong it was. Worried it might fall he closed his eyes and thought of a vine strong and thick like a tree. He made one creep up on either side of the entrance until they met the bamboo and he created a 'Y' type bend for it to sit in if it did fall.

"It amazes me how you do that," Usagi said from behind him.

She was setting their dinner on the table when he turned. He smiled at her and went to sit on the futon where she had just settled. Their dinner was the fish she had caught that morning with some of the corn and one of the carrots he had made. She'd seasoned the fish with the last yuzu. They would have to go and collect more.

"It's getting easier to control, especially since I made the MoonRose," he told her. "I think I might be able to grow whatever we need, but I need some of the seeds to work with for a start on a lot of it. And we need an area with good soil for growing."

"We could see what there is behind our little wooded area here. I think I remember seeing a field when we went across the island that might work. It's only a five-minute walk, which is much easier to manage."

Mamoru nodded and thanked the Kami for their meal, as well as Usagi. He also said a prayer of thanks for Ami. He thought perhaps after they had helped him access his powers in a time of need, he wanted to do something to thank them. They didn't have a shrine in the cave, and they had no way to get the supplies for one, but maybe they could make what they needed from things they found on the island. It would have to come second to survival, however. In the meantime, he thought perhaps making an offering to them in the evenings would be good.

When their meal was finished, and they had done the dishes, Usagi called him back to the table. "Let's look in the first aid kit." The kit was laid out and she unzipped it and opened the smaller one as well. Looking inside, Mamoru felt like there had been a miracle.

It seemed to have everything. A splint, a sling, icepacks that would turn cold by cracking them and shaking, antivenin kits, a brand-new bottle of water purifying tablets, vitamins, antibiotic cream and pills, an IV set up, antihistamines, and an emergency pen for anaphylactic shock. Rolls of gauze, boxes of bandages, and everything he had been wishing for. There was a bottle of alcohol, baking soda, vinegar, calamine lotion, and so much more. He nearly wept in gratitude.

"Ami really knew what she was doing," he murmured, lifting out three books.

One was an in depth first aid book that was far more detailed the thin ten-page booklet he'd had to look through before. The second book held information on plants and animals of the subtropics, including pictures so they could assess what was edible or poisonous. The final one was about what they could find in the sea or on the beach with pictures and diagrams that explained everything from ocean tides to types of seaweed.

"Wow," Usagi breathed, beginning to sort thought everything. "She has prenatal vitamins in here."

"What?" Mamoru was shocked when she picked up the bottle. Written on it in small scrawl in thin permanent marker were the words, "just in case." There were also lemon candies and ginger candies in a small zip bag and a home pregnancy test.

He was a bit surprised when Usagi pulled two boxes of tampons and a package of pantyliners out of her subspace pocket and put them in the first aid kit. He looked at her, wondering what she was doing. She giggled. "My mother keeps pads and tampons in the first aid kit at home. They're great for absorbing blood. Nose bleeds, or wounds." He only nodded, not trusting himself to speak without laughing.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Everything had been neatly put away.

She had gone out and taken the early predictor test and when it had come back positive she'd wrapped it inside of one of the zip bags and put it away inside the little pink bin. Mamoru wanted her to make a message to send the others, but Usagi didn't want them to know yet. If she could have guaranteed only talking to Ami, then she might have sent her a message. Honestly though, she wanted her parents to know before anyone else. She needed her mother now more than ever.

Usagi had taken her medication and one of the prenatal vitamins and put both into the little pink bin that was now doubling as a nightstand and lap desk. With both lanterns lit, they had plenty of light and both of them were sitting up on the bed working on their homework packets.

It was dark outside now, and Mamoru had pulled the windbreak closer to the cave entrance to block the chilly breeze from the ocean. She'd moved her bunny blanket, folding it over again and putting it behind them as a long pillow resting over the attached piece they'd had since the beginning.

With a sigh she closed her packet and put her work away in her bag, then put her bin beside the bed and waited until Mamoru did the same. They climbed under the blanket and cuddled together. After a minute of tossing and turning uncomfortably, the both got up and removed their clothing before lying back down. They needed to be skin to skin to sleep now.

When they were huddled together, his arm around her waist and his breath on her neck, she was pulled into sleep, comfortable and warm, safe in his arms.


	12. October 11

Author's Notes: Oh my goodness, this chapter hurt my hands! I was typing so fast it actually hurts. Most of it came out in a rush, especially the beginning. I did a bunch of research. It takes a lot of work to survive. Did you know that? There are tons of dangers being on a deserted island. I haven't even broached them all yet... I don't even know if I've discovered them all.

Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for bearing with me as it's been a while since I updated this story. I hope you are all still interested. Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Alone Together**  
 **One Month**  
 **Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 11**  
 **Preparations**

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

 _Mamoru spun Usagi around and kissed her. Her belly had grown and she was beautiful in late pregnancy. She gasped in shock and joy as he pulled her to the crib to show her the little mobile he had found with fish and sea stars and hermit crabs. Her brilliant giggle made his heart thump wildly and his belly flip with happiness. It was so perfect, being with her and watching their child grow bigger inside her every day. It was perfect now that there were no Youma to fight or Dark Generals to face. Life was so wonderful now. He was never lonely or sad._

 _"This is wonderful," she breathed._

 _And then she was dancing around the pink and white room, her arms spread wide as she circled around to look at all they had created together. Their perfect, happy life. It was all so incredible. And it all started on that little island in the sea._

 _Suddenly Mamoru shivered and closed his eyes against a harsh wind, reaching for Usagi to protect her and their unborn daughter. When he reached out he felt nothing. In horror he opened his eyes and saw he was on the beach, a storm raging in the distance. And coming up out of the water was his worst nightmare._

 _T_ _he jellyfish was massive, coming up out of the sea to devour, to rip away everything that he loved. He watched in horror as the long tentacles stole Usagi from the beach and dragged her beneath the waves. He screamed, running toward the ocean, but his feet made no progress over the sand._

 _Vines came up out of the earth and tore at his feet, tripping him again and again. He struggled past them, running, reaching for her, but no matter how fast he moved he couldn't get to his precious Usako._ _Again and again he screamed in horror, struggling to reach her, to grab her, but his arms closed around empty air._

 _"Usako!" he screamed, his heart breaking as the vines captured his feet and pulled him back toward the lonely cave that would be empty and cold without her._

 _"Mamo-chan."_

 _"Usako!"_

"Mamoru!" there was something shaking him wildly. He felt pressure on his arm and then he heard her voice calling to him. "Mamoru, it's okay. I'm here."

"Usako!" he opened his eyes as he cried out for her, and pulled her into his arms, gasping and sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, her eyes full of regret. "I'm so sorry Mamo-chan. I just had to go to the bathroom."

He turned so that she was underneath him and clung tight. He couldn't lose her. If he lost Usagi he would die, miserable and alone, forsaken on this stupid island. He couldn't help his hands clutching at her, holding her as close as it was possible to be.

"I'm right here," she said and tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed her then, with all the fear, the love, the pain, the joy, and everything else that was in him. His knee spread her thighs open as he moved to kiss and nip at her throat.

"Usako," he breathed, and he speared into her. "Don't ever leave me," he whispered.

"I won't," her promise was like a balm to his soul.

They moved together, the pace furious and wild as he touched her hair, her cheeks, her lips, then bent to kiss her frantically. His body was out of his control as he thrust fast and hard into her, reaffirming her presence with each move he made. Together they turned on the futon and then she rose up over him, her head thrown back, eyes closed as she rode him.

He reached up and grabbed her hair which had fallen loose, and pulled her down to kiss her again. He needed her, all of her. His tongue was wild as he moved past her lips and into her mouth, tasting her sweet flavor as their bodies writhed. He took her hips in his hands and set the pace, pulling her down as he thrust up again and again.

"Usako!" this time his yell was full of triumph and passion as he released into her, feeling her pulse around him as his member throbbed and he released himself into her.

Rolling them over, he lay her on her back and simply stared at her sweet face. They were covered in sweat, but he didn't care about that, or the wetness oozing out around him where he was lodged deep inside. He simply looked into her eyes and then bent to kiss her lips, much more gently than he had moments before.

He was panting so hard he couldn't even hear the ocean. He finally put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, worried he might have hurt her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

Usagi's sweet voice calmed him and he lifted his head again. He could only nod, his voice choked back by the sob that wanted to escape. Then he rolled off of her, pulling her with him so that her head rested on his chest. One hand ran through her hair. It needed to be washed and brushed again. He let out a small sigh.

"I can't lose you," he whispered. "I just can't."

"I know," her voice was hoarse now. "I think I'd die if I lost you."

He shook his head in denial. "No. You would go on. For our daughter."

"Daughter?" Usagi asked. "What makes you think it's a girl?"

Mamoru let sighed. "Before the dream turned into a nightmare we were in a nursery, a pink and white nursery. We were looking around at everything and I was so happy and in love and I thought about you and our unborn daughter. I guess, maybe somehow I think it's a girl."

"Hmm," Usagi said noncommittally. "Well, we will just have to wait and see. Can you imagine a little girl with your dark hair and brilliant eyes though?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Nope. Your blonde hair. Gotta have the blonde hair."

Usagi giggled and he turned her back over to tickle her. "Don't you know by now, I'm obsessed?" he asked. He ran his fingers through the loose strands again. "I love your hair. I've wanted to play with it since the day we met."

"Yes, but you constantly teased me about it," Usagi said, pretending to pout.

Mamoru grinned and kissed her again. "I need to get up," he said after a moment.

He slowly crawled off the futon and stood, stretching his back out. It really was uncomfortable to get down on the ground every night to go to sleep. They needed a bed frame.

Usagi rolled over and got on her hands and knees to get up as well. When he caught sight of her bared privates he wanted to climb right back into the bed and take her again, but they had things they needed to do. First though, he needed to visit the trench.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi was worried about Mamoru. His nightmare had brought it home more clearly than ever that he was not handling what had happened to her very well. She'd shaken him several times and called out his name in a near panic. His reaction on seeing her had been satisfying, but she had to admit she thought he needed to talk through her sickness. It wasn't good to hold it in.

Maybe he thought he was protecting her by not admitting his fears, but he wasn't. He was only making things harder on himself, and that in turn made her worry. It was a vicious cycle. Just as he'd told her it was okay to cry, she had to remind him it was okay to be afraid and to talk about what had happened. No one could be strong all the time.

After she'd rinsed herself with cool ocean water, she braided her hair and put an elastic around the end before heading back to the cave. She went to the tin and got out the leftover fish and seaweed from the night before, wrapping them into little bundles so they could eat as they moved. She set the bundles on the table, put the tea kettle over the fire on the little grate, and pulled out two cans, adding the coffee and hot chocolate mixture to each while she waited for the water to boil.

She then turned and grabbed her clothing. She'd set out jeans the night before. Pulling the underwear on felt strange after so much time without it, but she didn't want the coarse material rubbing her raw. She pulled on the thick, soft socks and then lifted the jeans up over her thighs. They were stretchy and comfortable. She'd had them forever and was thankful Ami had grabbed them. She grabbed a fresh tank top and debated bringing her bunny sweater. Even in October it was hot during the afternoon so she threw the sweater, and Mamoru's ugly green jacket into her subspace pocket just in case they were out late.

She hesitated before grabbing the communicator, unsure she wanted it with her after their latest messages, but she couldn't take the chance something happened without it near. She still wasn't ready to respond to Rei or the others. If they'd seen the eclipse they would have their answer anyways.

"Don't forget to take your meds," Mamoru said, and she spun to find him leaning against the cave wall next to the entryway.

She grinned at him and went to give him a kiss. "I won't she said. I'm going to fill up the old first aid kit and keep it in my subspace pocket just in case. I'll just add a couple of the pills and vitamins to it so I have them if we're out past dinner time."

"Maybe throw in your parachute dress and the water shoes too," he suggested. "I want to walk around this island at some point."

She caught a gleam of something in his eye, but wasn't sure what it was. "Are we going to take the old travois with us?" she asked as she removed the teakettle from the grate and poured water into their makeshift mugs.

Mamoru nodded. "I had an idea that maybe we could attach the cooler to it," he said. "I can use a few vines or some twine to lock it in place. We can carry the fruit back inside."

They both sipped at their warm drinks, sighing in pleasure over the treat before Mamoru took the empty dishes and rinsed them. She grinned up at him as he returned. He really was a very handsome man. He was muttering about planting and harvesting, but she really wasn't paying all that much attention. Usagi nodded along and grabbed the collapsible bucket.

"This too. You never know what else we might find."

He grinned at her and started getting dressed in jeans and boots. Watching him made her want to forget the trip across the island, throw him down on the mattress, and have her way with him. But they'd agreed that they needed to gather more food and soon they would have to go back and get some of the metal from the plane.

His idea of building an oven was a good one. She had a thought about the metal container she'd found. If they could work with that, adding a couple holes for ventilation, then all they would need would be a larger piece of metal to go underneath it and protect the raft, as well as something to hold it in place.

When they were both ready, wearing their sunglasses and hats, and had grabbed everything they thought they might need, they headed out of the cave together. Mamoru dragged the travois over the rough rocks and Usagi insisted on taking a turn once they reached the edge of the meadow she'd noticed before.

"What do you think of the area?" she asked, looking over the field. There were some rocks of course, but nothing they couldn't pull out of the way. It wasn't large, but there were only two of them to be concerned about.

"I think it will work perfectly. We don't really need a lot of space. Just enough room for a few trees, a couple of bushes, and maybe one or two rows of planted vegetables," Mamoru said, giving the area a good look.

As they trekked through the trees and brush, Usagi held the front of the travois while Mamoru carried the back half. It might be easier if they had a trail, but since they were the only two on the island, she didn't think there would be much chance to forge one. They weren't planning on crossing the island very often anyways.

While they walked, Usagi thought about how she would broach the subject of Mamoru's reaction to the jellyfish sting. She wanted to hear the rest of his dream, what the nightmare had been, and figure out how best to help him through it. He meant the world to her and had been so supportive she knew she couldn't do anything less.

When they reached the area with the Nashi pears, they stopped and took a break. There were plenty to gather, having had a bit of time to ripen, and they looked delicious. Mamoru grabbed a couple and brought them over to her as she sat on the same rock they'd rested on before.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked, trying to figure out exactly how she should say what she wanted.

"Hmm?" Mamoru answered, having just taken a large bite.

"I think you need to talk. About what happened to me, and about the dream."

She heard his sigh and felt him lean against her. "It's hard to talk about it," he admitted. "Partly because I'm trying to control my temper, and my worry, and partly because..." he stopped for a moment, and she felt him struggle with the words, his body tensing a bit. "It's because I've never really had anyone to talk to about things before. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure Motoki would listen if I opened up, but it's always been hard for me."

Usagi nodded, understanding, but still wanting him to simply get it out. "Remember how you told me to cry?" she asked. When he nodded she pointed to him. "Now I'm telling you to just talk."

Another sigh followed her order, then he kissed her temple and leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees, chewing another bite of the pair ponderously. She waited him out, knowing that he needed her to listen without trying to force the words out of him.

"When you got stung," he started, "I was in shock at first. I felt my heart racing and everything seemed to stand still for a second. Then I was running as fast as I could, not even sure what was wrong. I charged in blindly, not knowing if it was an animal, or pirates, or a damned Youma."

He bit into the pear again and she took a bite of her own, not really tasting it anymore.

"When I saw what had happened, some of the training I received when I was a lifeguard came to the front of my mind. I knew just enough to tell it wasn't a box jellyfish, but I didn't know if it was another poisonous variety, or if you were allergic, or really anything. And your sting was the worst I'd ever seen, I think. Usually it's just a small sting on the foot as it brushes by. I was freaking out internally, but I just kept telling myself I had to stay strong so I could take care of you."

Usagi watched as his whole body shuddered in reaction. She sat still, waiting for him to finish. His pair was held in his hand, forgotten now, and as he continued to talk, his words sped up.

"The initial sting wasn't the worst. I handled that by switching my brain to what I could do to fix it. Inside me though, there was all this rage. I wanted to break things, and scream." He let out a small sigh and turned to look at Usagi.

"When you were sick though," he shuddered. "That was the worst thing I think I've experienced. Losing my parents was hard, but I don't remember them. Living in the orphanage sucked, and not being wanted for me was awful. But thinking you were going to die? Usako I had a thousand ways to kill myself running through my head."

It was Usagi's turn to shudder. The thought of the world without him in it broke her heart.

"It felt like a million years passed, and there was nothing I could do to help. I didn't have the right supplies. Sometimes I had to physically restrain you to stop you from itching. And now, every time I see the scars I still think about those hours when I was just waiting for something, anything to happen. Sure, I healed you, but by then I thought you were going to die. I'd refused, absolutely refused to let myself believe it, but it was always there in the back of my head. You were hurt, you were so sick Usagi. I don't even know how much you remember. I had to hold you up and wash you down after you had diarreah so bad you were crying. I had to watch you vomit every bit of food I'd gotten you to eat, force you to swallow some water, beg you to take the medicine when you were feverish. It was the scariest thing I ever remember doing. And I felt like I was watching you die, slowly and painfully, right in front of me. I was completely helpless."

He let out a long breath. "I don't like feeling helpless. I've always been able to swoop in and save the day, and this time... I couldn't."

Usagi wanted to remind him that he had in fact saved her, but she knew he wasn't done.

"Just before the end, I remember thinking that if I lost you, I was going to either kill myself or go completely mad and kill all of our friends. That still scares me Usako. That I had it in my mind that I was really going to kill them." He shuddered again.

There was a long silence. She wanted him to finish, to get it all out. "And the dream?" she asked.

"We were in the nursery, like I said, and we were happy. Then I felt a cold wind and I was back on the beach and this giant jellyfish came up out of the water and took you. I tried to reach you but there were these vines holding me back, and then you were gone and I was being dragged toward the cave and I just knew I would never be happy again because you weren't there."

After he finished speaking he sat up and pulled her into his arms again, rocking slightly.

"Wow," she said, looking up at him. "That must have been so awful."

"It was," he agreed.

"Mamo-chan?"

He met her gaze, his eyes dry but devastated.

"I love you. I love you so much it's terrifying. The thought of losing you kills me. I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but I can empathize. I think I might have gone mad. I'm just so glad you were able to heal me and that we got to be together."

"Me too," he said, and nuzzled her neck. "I love you Tsukino Usagi. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything." He paused. "It's weird, but I feel like I just ran a race and then spent hours swimming. But I feel better too."

Usagi nodded. "It's like having a good cry," she said softly.

Mamoru snorted. "A good cry?" he asked. "That's a phase I've never heard before."

"That's because you're a boy, and they teach boys its unmanly to cry or some such nonsense. My mother told me once that when things get too overwhelming she finds the saddest movie or song or book she can and lets herself cry for as long as she needs to. I tried it a couple times. It works. The other day when I was really upset and you told me to cry, it made me feel so much better. It wears you out, and sometimes you get a headache, but you feel better when you're done."

Mamoru frowned, and then after a minute he nodded. "I guess it makes sense. You can't hold everything in forever. It would eat you alive."

"Exactly."

"Thank you for getting me to talk. It sucked, but I do feel better."

Usagi snuggled in closer and just enjoyed holding him and being held by him. They stared out over the ocean for a long while in complete silence.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru felt wrung out. He had talked to Usagi about something that had been festering, and even though it had exhausted him, he felt like a new man. He would probably still be worried about her until they were safely back in Tokyo, but knowing she was safe and by his side would help.

They finally stood and started collecting the rest of the pears that were ripe, then moved on to the Yuzu, which he was thankful they'd found. Usagi gathered a dozen of them, grinning happily. She didn't care much for sea food. He thought he might avoid it in the future too.

The Ume and Mikan weren't in very good condition so they passed by them and went straight for the akebia vines. They collected a bunch of the fruits as well as flowers, stems, leaves, and vines. Once all of it was loaded, they closed the cooler and left it in the shade of a tree.

Mamoru changed into his swim trunks and water shoes and Usagi changed as well into a white bikini and her water shoes. When he turned around and saw her in the bikini he thought he might have a heart attack. Somehow it was more erotic than watching her walk around naked. It hinted at all the things he most wanted to see without revealing a thing. He just had to pick her up and kiss her after that.

Twenty minutes later, when they finally had their clothing back on, they raced for the water.

This side of the island had fewer rocks at the water's edge and the incline under the surf was shallower so that they were nearly twenty feet out before their waists were covered. They splashed each other and laughed, then sat in the water, letting the small waves wash over their chests as they talked about nothing in particular.

It wasn't until they were leaving the water that Mamoru made his discovery. Near the high tide mark, trapped in old, dried seaweed, he saw the tip of a rather large, curved pink shell. He hurried toward it and brushed the vegetation aside to find a perfectly formed, undamaged conch shell. He grinned and let out a happy whoop.

"Usako!" he called out, turning with the prize held over his head. "I found one for you!"

She let out a happy shriek and came running. Gathering her up, he spun around with her in his arms, the conch shell digging into her back a little bit. After he put her down, they both looked over the shell, tracing the curling edges, touching the strange jutting pieces and oohing over the silky texture inside.

"Try it," he said finally. He watched, delighted, as Usagi lifted the conch to her lips and blew into the small hole at the back. The sound was a low tone that reverberated around them. He could actually feel it in his chest. The note was long and loud. She broke off grinning wildly and they both started laughing.

"It sounds just like I imagined it would," she said excitedly. "Here, you try."

Mamoru put the shell to his lips and blew slowly out, enjoying the way Usagi danced around him and smiled. After he put the conch shell into the bucket, he turned around and realized Usagi hadn't followed him back. She was busily digging through the pile of seaweed and had a little collection of treasures sitting in the sand next to her.

He trekked back through the sand and settled next to her on his knees and helped pull away the rest of the seaweed. The line of it was thick and tangled with plants at the edge of the beach. They spent about thirty minutes searching through it before Usagi crowed in delight and held up another conch shell. This one was smaller, but still whole and in good condition.

Mamoru hurried to grab their bucket and rushed back so they could sort through their treasures and put them inside. Usagi turned and sat cross-legged in the sand and put both conch shells at the top of the little pile they'd created. He wished they had a camera so they could take a picture of it all.

There were smaller shells in several varieties, a dried out starfish, and what looked like a shark's tooth. He noticed a small stone with porous holes in it that held the impression of a shell. A fossil. There were little round pink pieces that reminded him of pearls. He wondered what they were, but neither of them knew so he put them in the bucket.

They found a small piece of metal with rounded edges and a hole in the top center. Words had been pressed into it, and it looked like it might be a name and other information, but it was in English and he wasn't sure what all of it meant. He thought soldiers might wear them and wondered if it had belonged to the pilot who had crashed onto their island.

He saw a little pink rubber bouncy ball, an old ring and several buttons in different shapes and sizes. Usagi let out a delighted giggle when she found a little plastic Lego person with red hair and blue eyes. There was a strange coin that looked like it might be gold, along with a few other coins that might have been silver. There were colorful pieces of broken glass worn smooth by sand and sea and an old, blue glass bottle.

Both of them enjoyed looking through everything. Mamoru wanted to stay and go all the way down the length of the beach, but when he looked up he noticed the sun had already passed its zenith and they still had chores to do when they returned.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi pulled on her jeans and sat down to put her thick boots back on. She was happy with the morning. Mamoru had opened up about his troubles, they'd played in the water, and they'd found conch shells and a bunch of other treasures. He was smiling and happy, which made her happy. The bucket was snugged into the top of the cooler and Usagi had thrown some of the fruits into her subspace pocket, just to be safe.

The trek back through the dense brush and trees was tiring and the jeans and boots made her sweat. They found a stand of bamboo and Mamoru seemed to be very interested in it, but they had work to do.

Once they were back at the cave they spread out and got to work. Usagi collected the water to boil that night while Mamoru checked the beach for fresh driftwood. After that they decided to empty the bucket into one of the empty trays and wash it out so they could go to the tide pools in the hopes of catching an easy meal. It seemed that the deep pools on the rocks were good places for fish to hide and there were fresh fish every time they went.

As soon as they arrived Mamoru told her to sit and rest, a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. She just grinned at him and went to say hello to her little friend the hermit crab. The tide pool was full of so many interesting creatures. The way the sea star moved was fascinating. The waving of the seaweed was rather pretty, and her cute little crab was a wonder. She pulled him out of the water and let him walk around on the stone for a few minutes until Mamoru approached. She held up the little guy so he could see him before setting back in the water.

"Maybe when we get back to Tokyo we should get an aquarium," Mamoru said quietly. "Perhaps we could take him with us."

Usagi grinned up at him, but shook her head. "No. I would be worried about him not having water for too long," she explained. "But I do like the idea of an aquarium."

"As long as it's out of reach of the baby," he added. "Do you think Luna can avoid the temptation?" he asked, sending Usagi into a fit of giggles.

Mamoru helped her up and handed her the bucket. "What do you think of my catch?" he asked. There were three fish, all rather large for tide pools. More than enough for them to have for dinner with some left over for breakfast the next morning.

"Perfect," she said. He tried to take the bucket back, but she held on, insisting she could help. He glanced dubiously at the rocks they had to climb over, but shrugged and agreed.

Once back at the cave he deboned the fish while she gathered a bit of wood from the trees, she covered them, in citrus juice from the yuzu, then she wrapped the fish in fresh sea weed to cook. While the fish were cooking she started the first pot of water boiling and then went out to help Mamoru who was busy with the coconuts. He'd kept them in his subspace pocket so they were still fresh, thankfully.

The first step was to break open the outer shell. Once that was done Usagi pulled the fibrous inner material away from the inner core and then took a sharp stone she'd boiled the night before and handed it to him. He placed the point against the hardened surface and tapped it twice with the hammer. Once the shell was pierced, she took the coconut and opened one of their old water bottles to pour the watery coconut milk inside.

"How do we get the meat out?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi grinned up at him. "I was thinking we could cut it in half with the saw, right where we pierced it, then we can dig the meat out and save the shell for a bowl or something."

Mamoru nodded and opened the toolbox to pull out the little saw they'd been given. They cut the coconut in half, pulled out the fleshy inner substance, and put it into one of the zip bags for later. She hadn't decided what to do with it yet.

Once all four coconuts had been opened, drained, cut, and hollowed, they put the shells into the sun to dry and Usagi gathered all the fibers and put them into one of the empty trays which she filled with water to soften the material so she could work with it later.

After turning the fish and pouring the boiled water into the larger jug, she put on another pot of water and added some to the tea kettle as well so they could have tea with their supper. She sorted through the fruit they'd collected while the fish cooked while Mamoru continued to work on his fishing spear.

They had a good meal together, of fruits and fish and a couple of the carrots Mamoru had created. They were much sweeter than she remembered carrots being, and they were incredibly filling. She also cooked a cup of rice for them to share, layering the fish and sea weed over it so that their meal was well-rounded and full of nutrients. Mamoru put the table outside and they sat on the driftwood log to eat together.

"This is really good," he complimented after he took a bite. "It's hard to believe we can do something like this almost entirely with what we've found on the island."

"I know," Usagi said, grinning. She was proud of the meal she'd made, and happy they were able to work together. "I think there should be enough left once it's smoked for breakfast and possibly lunch," she added.

Mamoru checked the sun in the sky. "That stand of bamboo is only about a quarter of a mile away," he said. "I think we have enough time to go out and collect some of it. I want to get as much as I can back here before dark. I want to build a sturdier travois, but I also want to start the framework for the raft and I want to get the futon up off the ground."

Usagi nodded. "We should take the flashlights just in case, but I did want to gather more of the log grass. This would be a perfect time."

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru was impressed. Usagi worked just as hard at whatever task she undertook as he did. It made him tired just watching her. He thought back to the days when he had assumed she was a lazy crybaby and shook his head. She was neither of those things. Knowing she'd been dreaming for months about their last days in the Silver Millennium before she even met Luna explained why she'd been so tired and cranky when they first met.

Now, watching her strip the seeds off the long grasses she was collecting, he smiled. She was incredible. She was smart too. He might have been a bit surprised that first day on the beach when they'd had a discussion about rocks and volcanoes, but now he could see how incredibly intelligent she was. And she was a planner. She gathered facts, considered the options, and then made plans in half the time it took him to decide there was an issue.

Swiping the sweat off his brow and taking a swig of water, he had to admit he was getting tired himself. He estimated they only had about an hour of light left, but wanted to get a couple more pieces of bamboo cut. He had about a dozen of them and he'd figured out in his mind how to build a frame for the bed. He decided that was his task for the night. The travois they had could last another day, but he wanted her to be comfortable.

"How much more time do you need?" he asked.

Usagi glanced at the sky, just as he had done a few minutes before. "Maybe ten minutes," she said. "I just want to get these bundles tied up and then I can load them up.

He nodded and lifted the axe again.

Fifteen minutes later they were dragging the loaded travois through the underbrush. Both of them were tugging on it because it was loaded heavily and they were exhausted. It had been a long day.

"What are you planning with the grass?" he asked.

She grinned. "Pillows and mats. We have tons of material left from the parachute. I might make a couple more dresses, but I'm more concerned with a small sail for the raft and with making a few things to help us out. Sitting on the driftwood log is nice because we get some light, but after a while I notice you shifting and my butt goes numb." She giggled and blushed adorably.

"That's a good idea. I hadn't thought of a sail, though I should have. Should we get the other parachute when we get metal from the plane?"

Usagi shook her head. "With what we have there is more than enough." Then she paused for a moment and frowned. "On second thought, if one gets damaged we should have a back up. At least with my brooch I can get up into the trees and help you untangle it."

"The material looked sturdy enough, though I think there were a few rips."

"We'll see what we have to work with, but we might be able to make two extra sails from it with a little material left over to make bags and pouches to hold things and maybe some rope for the edges of the raft so we have something to hold onto and tie the bins to."

After reaching the beach, they unloaded the travois and went into the cave to stow things away. Usagi pulled out the parachute and cut off one of the strips before folding the material and putting it back in the thick bag. Mamoru watched her for a moment before he began lining up the bamboo poles he had gathered. He used a mixture of twine and the small nails to hold them just as he wanted and created the outer edges of the frame. Then he pulled out the saw and measured the pieces by eye until he had them just long enough to cross the top of the long poles. It would prevent the material of the futon from sagging, and if they needed the shoots later he could always take the bed apart for the raft, though he hoped to bring it with them if it came to a long voyage.

Shaking his head at his own musings, he finished the framework, set the futon on top, and tested the sturdiness. The leftover bamboo he used to make little stands for the plastic bins they used as nightstands and lap desks.

When he was finished and the tools were put away he turned to see Usagi putting the finishing touches on several pillows that had been created by cutting the edges of the material and then tying them together. The little knots were small and wouldn't interfere with the comfort, and the added bonus was that they could untie them and change the grass if they needed to. When she was done, she started making the bed while he swept the accumulated sand out of the cave. They needed a mat by the door if they wanted to keep it out, but for the moment, he was happy he had done something that made her smile.

"I am absolutely exhausted," he told her.

She nodded her head tiredly. "Me too. But we did good work today."

"I think we should save the homework for later," Mamoru said, as he helped stripped out of his jeans. They needed to be washed. They were covered in dirt and sand and pieces of bamboo.

"Okay," Usagi yawned.

A moment later he was in the bed, snuggled up to Usagi, who was already snoring. He smiled. It had been a long day, and busy, and they had worked hard. Somehow though, working with her wasn't really a chore. She made everything fun, or at the very least interesting.

He yawned, kissed her cheek, and closed his eyes.


	13. October 12

**Author's Note:** I know it has been a long time since I updated my One Month stories. First, let me assure you, they will be completed. Unfortunately my laptop is not working so I am stuck doing all my writing on my phone in notes and adding it piece by piece. It takes me at least six hours to type a single chapter. That's if I can finished before my hands start aching. Not fun, let me assure you.

The One Month stories are a particular challenge for me, and this one has been fiddled with more than you would believe. I think I must have changed my outline a dozen times, and I have been seriously blocked on this chapter. I dithered for ages about what new challenge awaits our stranded heroes.

Not to mention the amount of research it takes for this story. My goodness you would be amazed at how difficult it is to find all the information about islands in the subtropics. There is so much to learn! Sea life, plants and animals and insects, and so much more! Thankfully, this chapter is ready for you now. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Alone Together  
One Month  
Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 12  
Smuggler's Catch  
**

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru woke up happier than he could ever remember. Usagi's head lay over his chest, her hair in his face. She was making snuffling little snoring sounds as she slept. He couldn't help the grin that came over his face.

Waking up on the now raised futon cast them in a different angle so the sunlight wasn't on her face to wake her. Now it was in his own eyes, not that he minded since her hair was covering them. He slowly moved to lay her on her back and slid off the side of the bed, putting the kettle on to heat before hurriedly making his way out of the cave and toward the trench.

He didn't like leaving her alone, even for the few minutes it took to relieve himself, but he had to trust that if something did happen, she would call out for him. He reminded himself yet again that she was an incredibly powerful warrior in her own right and he needed to trust her to look after herself.

Once he was done and had cleaned himself, he made it back into the cave in time to take the kettle off the grate before the loud whistle sounded. He measured coffee and chocolate into their repurposed tin can mugs and filled them with the hot water, stirring the mix in before going to wake Usagi.

Her bright cerulean eyes blinked up at him when he placed soft kisses over her face. He smiled and gathered her back into his arms. "Get up sleepy," he murmured. "We have a very long day ahead of us."

Usagi groaned at him, but cuddled in close for a minute. "Fine," she said, yawning. "But I wake under protest." Then she gave a little giggle that told him she wasn't as grumpy as she seemed.

"Go on and take a sip of your hot chocolate before you relieve yourself," he encouraged. She grinned happily and did as he ordered.

When she left to go to the trench he stepped out of the cave, tin mug in hand, to watch her. He wasn't being voyueristic, only making sure she was safe. He couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt again. As she returned from the beach, gloriously naked, he turned and went inside to grab the tin where they kept the leftover fish overnight. It was perfect for breakfast with a little fruit they could eat as they walked.

He wanted to try something new for her. Making his way back outside, he knelt on the ground about ten feet from the cave and focused as hard as he could. He put one hand on the soiled area close to the cave and thought of the fruits they both enjoyed. It was popular in Japan, but most of them were imported from other countries and he wasn't sure if he could make it work.

Before long a tiny leaf appeared, and then it turned into a twig, the leaf at the top. It grew and grew until he had to back up as the trunk thickened. It wasn't the right kind of fruit for the area, but the yellow peeled bananas started to form and grow until they were nearly ripe. They had dried bananas, but fresh were better and were good for the baby.

He snaked a vine up and captured a mostly unripe bunch of the fruits, letting them ripen slightly in his hands as he turned to go back into the cave. When Usagi saw him she let out a squeal of delight and held out her hand. He gave her two and grinned when she launched herself at him for a kiss.

"This is perfect Mamo-chan!" she cried out, then shockingly desolved into tears and collapsed to the floor, rocking back and forth hugging the bananas.

"What's wrong Usako?" Mamoru asked, feeling rather desperate.

Usagi sniffled, then wailed, "I don't know!" before throwing herself back onto his arms when he knelt in front of her.

It hit him as he rocked her gently. Hormones. He had seen Usagi break into tears for seemingly no reason before, but nothing like this. Nothing that should have made her happy had driven her to weep before. Feeling anxious, Mamoru considered what he knew about the hormones that must be raging through her system. Not just the pregnancy hormones, but the changes in her thyroid. There was also the incredible amount of stress they were under just to survive, and what their freinds had done to them.

"Shh, I've got you," he said, holding her even tighter.

She calmed quickly, wiped her cheeks, and gave him a tremulous smile. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Mamoru, being smart enough to know telling her it was only hormones would likely cause him to be mained, kept his mouth shut and simply held her. She eventually stood, and within moments it was as though the outburst had never occured.

"We've got a long day ahead," Usagi said softly, looking up at the smoke hole in the cave ceiling. "A lot to do, and a long walk ahead."

He watched her carefully for signs that she would grow emotional again, but she seemed fine. He let out a soft sigh, hoping she didn't hear. They did have much that needed to be done. A trip back around the edge of the island, as well as chores that needed to be done and food that needed to be caught before the day's end.

He watched as Usagi slipped the communicator into her subspace pocket in case of an emergency and then went to the bins to pull out clothing for both of them. He busied himself with gathering what they might need in case they were gone overnight. He put the bananas and the tin as well as plenty of water away in his subspace pocket, making sure to grab a spare set of swim trunks just in case they had to change. He tossed his water shoes in as well, thinking about the possibility of walking through the water.

Soon they would need to begin training again as well, and he thought that might have to be something done early in the mornings or late in the evenings. They had school work and various projects that were necessary to their survival. He shook his head. Those were things to focus on later. He needed to get his head in the game. He couldn't let himself be distracted when they were about to walk around the island and back through the dense vegetation.

Picking up the conch shells from the tin tray he handed one to Usagi and put the other in his subspace pocket just to be safe. If something separated them he would be able to find her, though he thought their Soul-Bond mignt be enough. They were both rather self-sufficient and he knew she was incredibly strong and smarter than he, or anyone else, had ever given her credit for, but his worry for her would last the rest of their lives, he was sure.

He dressed quickly and sipped the last of his coffee. Within a few minutes they were headed out, wearing jeans and shirts, socks and the boots. Usagi had her white bikini on under her clothing and the blue drape dress she had created, as well as her water shoes in her subspace pocket. Picking up the travois, they headed away from their beach.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Something was bothering Mamoru. Usagi couldn't figure out what it was but she wanted to help him. He hadn't said anything, but she could feel his emotions through the Soul-Bond. More than that, if she lifted a hand and pointed, she could show anyone in exactly what direction he was, without looking. It was a strange and heady sensation. Their Soul-Bond had many benefits.

There were far too many things they needed to do to maintain their survival. Not only did they need food, clean water, and shelter, they also had to find the necessary supplies to build a raft that would stay together in rough seas. They had to gather what they could from the interior of the island, and they needed to move fast.

She was worried about her strange outburst of tears. She could be a bit of a crybaby at times, but she'd thought it was something she was growing out of. Her mood had shifted so suddenly, almost violently, that it frightened her. She'd gone from deliriously happy straight to horribly depressed, and then to a strange sense of calm.

And now Mamoru's silence was unnerving her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, leading her around a rocky point that jutted into the sea, up and over the rocks which were slippery and sharp, and onto the other side.

"What's wrong?" Usagi finally asked.

"Honestly," Mamoru said, looking out over the ocean. "I'm not really sure." He let out a small sigh. "I feel like we're missing something important, but I can't figure out what it is. We have so many things we have to get done and I'm afraid we're going to miss something important."

"We won't," Usagi promised, but they both knew it wasn't something she could be sure of.

"Usako, you're pregnant. What if something out here is dangerous to the baby? I remember reading that there is too much mercury in fish for pregnant women. What if our diet does something to harm our child?"

Usagi felt surprise and worry filling her. In spite of the shock and fear being pregnant had caused, she already loved her unborn child. It was true the symptoms had come over her fast, that she was hardly pregnant at all, but in spite of that, the child was from them. It didn't matter how the baby was concieved. What mattered was their love for each other, and their child.

"I'm not really sure what to say," Usagi admitted. "I don't have the answers."

"Neither do I," Mamoru said, leading her through a section of thick underbrush.

They began to eat while they wandered over the soft sand, more slowly than they normally would in the hiking boots, but Usagi's mind raced with her own thoughts. She would do what it took to protect her child, but there was no way she could cut fish from her diet. It would be impossible on the island, or even if they finished the raft within the next couple of days.

She wasn't sure what small animals lived on the island with them, but there had to be a few. She didn't know the first thing about hunting and trapping wild game either. Usagi's mind raced with other sources of protein so that she could avoid sea food, but there wasn't much available to them.

They finished eating in near silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Usagi continued to worry and fret over the baby as they walked. Frustrated with her own maunderings, she stopped and sat in the shade of a tree, putting her head in her hands, removing her sunglasses to rub her palms against her closed eyes.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Mamoru asked, kneeling in front of her.

Usagi shook her head. "I'm not hurt," she told him. "I'm just... worried. I have all this pent-up emotion and I feel like everything is out of control," she admitted.

"I know just how to get out some of that pent-up emotion," Mamoru said, moving to sit beside her. He pulled her hands away from her face and gave her a devilish grin, and she had to giggle. He was wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

He leaned back against the soft sand and rolled them so that she was on her back and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. She melted for him, opening herself to anything and everything he would give her. She loved him.

Bright green grass grew all around them, making her want to kiss them. Though many people fantasized about sex on the beach, sand in private places was not fun in the slightest, and it was the least romantic thing in the world. Instead, Mamoru let the soft grass protect them as he slowly stripped her of the clothing she'd so recently put on.

Part of her wanted to do a flirty little strip tease for him, but she didn't. Instead she let him unwrap her like a gift as she did the same to him. Soft sighs, moans and groans filled the air as they touched and tasted one another.

Then he was filling her so full and she spread herself for him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body to hold on as his pace increased until it felt as though they were flying. His pleasure seemed to echo in her mind, and then hers and his bounced to him, and then back, until it built and built exponentailly. Before they exploded she was screaming and he was shouting until they collided hard in their release.

Then they were both laughing like loons. They had definitely not planned that particular joining, but it was an incredible stress reliever. She nuzzled into his neck and held him close, grateful that he was hers.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered.

"I love you my little Usako," he replied.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

They reached the little stream in almost no time after they were dressed again. Both of them had been energized by their lovemaking. Usagi was bright and smiling, and seemed overjoyed just to be out. Her hat sat at a jaunty angle on her head, the sunglasses hiding her eyes from him until she pulled them off when they reached the shade of the trees.

Moving quickly, they made their way to where they had discovered the coconuts and he quickly transformed, leaping easily from one tree to the next until he was able to reach out and snag the fruits from the trees. Each bunch went straight into his subspace pocket. There was no need to let them ripen anymore until they were needed.

Once the trees were stripped of the fruits, he made his way back to where Usagi stood below, gathering thick leaves with a soft fur-like substance over them. She had two thick bundles before he had finished and slipped them into her own subspace pocket.

"Lets get to the plane," he suggested, picking up the travois he had left resting against a tree. "I want to do a bit of exploring but we need to make sure we have what we need."

Usagi nodded in agreement, hurriedly backing away and into the sunlight. He smirked at her, realizing she was terrified of the spiders and didn't want to follow the trail any further without the promise of a nice soak in the cold waters under the falls. Mamoru took her hand and led her back out onto the beach.

"I think we should try to get to that smaller island at some point," Usagi said, looking out over the water to the tiny island that was just off shore.

"Why?" Mamoru asked, curious.

Usagi snorted. "Curiosity, mostly," she admitted. "I wonder what's out there. I want to see if there is anything salvageable." She paused then for a long minute as they began walking toward the plane. "Also, I think we will need to test the raft as we build it. We're going to need to make sure it's sea worthy and you'll need practice working with wind."

Mamoru had to admit she was right. He hadn't thought much of practicing his abilities. He hadn't thought much of testing the raft either. He still had hope that their friends would return for them. He wanted them to, and prayed they would. That didn't mean it would happen that way. They had to be ready for the alternative of making their own way home.

"You're right," he said finally.

"Of course I am," Usagi giggled.

He tickled her, then pulled her close into his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion in him. She was his everything. Holding her in his arms made the world seem brighter. The sun seemed to dance in the sky, the ocean was a bright and happy thing, and the green vegetation they faced was more inviting.

Finally they made their way under the canopy of trees and toward the crash site. He wondered what had caused the crash. They had gathered much from their last trip, and he was thinking about the metal scraps he had pulled out before. The hatch to the back storage compartment was two feet across and four long, he thought. It would do well for a surface to put their makeshift oven on. Now he had to figure out how to build a makeshift oven.

"I've been thinking," Usagi said a moment later, as Mamoru was lashing the large piece of metal to the travois. He looked up and met her eyes. "That little metal container I found at the pilot's campsight. It has an attached lid." She bit her lip. "If we were to open it, we could add kindling and wood inside, and use the side as a cooking surface. It isn't perfect, but if we were to somehow lash it to this piece of metal, then it would be a safe alternative to building an open fire."

Mamoru was impressed. It was an incredibly smart and innovative idea. The little bin wasn't large. Perhaps a foot tall, a foot and a half wide and maybe half a foot thick. It was just enough, if they were careful, to build and maintain a tiny fire. They would have to add something to make a chimney or flue, but he had every reason to believe they could do it.

"It's a good idea. We will have to work on it as an evening project," he said.

Usagi beamed at him, her smile making her entire face light up with delight. Her happiness was contagious. They worked diligently, collected the scraps of metal and trying them together. Usagi found a few stands of bamboo and he cut them and lashed them to the travois as well. They needed to collect everything they could.

When they made it to the beach, Usagi suggested they leave the travois at the edge and they could walk around a bit further for a few minutes. He thought it was an excellent idea. They didn't need to drag it with them just to explore for a few minutes, and it was still well before noon. They had plenty of time to look around and still get back to the cave in time to catch and cook their supper.

They made their way around another rocky point, gradually climbing up and away from the beach. It almost seemed as though there were levels in a staircase meant for a giant. Twenty or so feet of ground about a foot higher than the sand, and then another step up to a large area of about fifteen feet before another step to a much larger expanse.

They were walking along the third tier up when there was a strange creaking sound and the ground fell out from beneath his feet. Mamoru saw the startled look on Usagi's face as he fell. He reached out, but was unable to grab onto anything to stop his fall. Something smashed into his head and he knew no more.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Seconds stretched into millennia as Usagi watched Mamoru fall. She heard the crack of the board under his feet, saw his legs go out from under him. Then he hit the beam that once supported the wooden ceiling of the underground structure with his head, before he disappeared into the black abyss.

"Mamoru!" Usagi's scream filled the air as she watched him fall under the ground.

She lowered herself to hands and knees and made her way to the hole where he had gone down. About twelve feet down, Mamoru lay on the floor of a deep stone hole. He didn't move or speak and Usagi let out a sob as she noticed blood on a beam in the middle of the jagged hole that had formed.

Her mind catologued everything she saw, though her gaze was focused on Mamoru. She could tell he had fallen through the plywood ceiling of some sort of shelter. It was probably an old smugglers catch or even a hideout from the days of the second world war. The wood had obviously rotted away in the moist, hot air on the island. The stone floor below was a nearly flat surface, at least what she could see of it in the circle of sunlight that filtered in.

Long moments passed as sheer panic threatened to overwhelm her. The sky went dark and she looked up to see a full lunar eclipse. Shuddering a breath, she focused and released the moon, letting the bright light of the sun illumicate everything before her again. She had to concentrate, to focus completely on her Soul-Bonded.

He wasn't dead. That much she could tell through the bond alone. But he was injured. A large pool of blood had formed under his head. "Head wounds bleed the most," she reminded herself, holding back her sobs. "Don't lose it Usagi. Don't lose it. You have to be strong."

She scooted back and searched for the edges of the plywood. Scraping sand away with her hands caused several splinters of the rotted wood to catch in her palms and fingers, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She had to get to Mamoru.

It took at least ten minutes, but she found a smaller square section that was obviously a hatch of some kind. She thought perhaps the ceiling of the structure must be ten feet across and about fifteen feet wide. A large place. What was down there? It looked nearly empty.

She scooted back and checked on Mamoru, sighing in relief when she heard him moan. He had to be alright. She went back to the trap door and found a locking mechanism. It was simple, like an eyehook on a door. She pushed at the piece. It was slightly rusted, but eventually it moved. A thick rope, old and frayed, stuck out from it and the section lifted out as a single piece when she gave it a tug. It wasn't very heavy and she moved it quickly to the side.

Looking through the hole, Usagi sighed in relief when she saw the ladder. It was old, metal, a bit rusted, but still in one piece. She carefully lowered her legs until her feet hit the top rung, then holding to the edge of the plywood, she stepped down, then again, until she put her hands on the top rung. Four more steps down led her to a rough stone floor.

Quickly she turned and raced to where Mamoru lay, unconscious and bleeding from a wound to the head. Stumbling once, she nearly fell on top of him, but was able to stop at the last moment. She'd seen medical drama's and knew she couldn't chance moving him until she knew his neck wasn't broken. But she only had the tiny first aid kit they had kept from the old supplies. There was no way she could drag him out of the hole by herself.

Panic threatened to overetake her, but she breathed slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth, focusing her entire mind on what steps she had to take to make sure Mamoru came out whole and safe.

"Mamo-chan!" she said, touching him gently on the forehead. He let out a soft groan and it gave her hope. He probably had a head injury, but he would be alright. She wouldn't let it be otherwise. "Mamo-chan, please open your eyes," she begged.

He only groaned again.

She dug into her subspace pocket and pulled out the small first aid kit, opening it and spilling the contents on the stone floor around her. She dug through everything until she found one of the pads and opened it. As gently as she could she pressed the pad to the bleeding gash on the side of his head. She wasn't sure what else to do.

The miniature first aid booklet was in the kit and she leafed through the pages, trying to figure out what her next steps should be. The booklet showed her how to roll him without moving his neck or spine too much, but she wasn't sure if she should try. The wound in his head was far less serious than she had imagined based on the amount of blood.

Panic tried to set in yet again.

Thinking carefully, Usagi realized that if Mamoru had some sort of healing ability, she might as well. At the very least, she could try. What had he told her? He had been crying and praying for her to get better and his tears had turned golden. The second time he had focused on her hand, where she had cut herself, and simply willed it to heal.

Closing her eyes, Usagi rested her palm on Mamoru's forehead. She wished with all of her might for him to get better. Nothing happened.

With a growl of frustration, she looked him over carefully, then in a desperate move, she pulled the Moon Wand from her subspace pocket. She'd never specifically tried to heal anyone with it before. She wasn't sure what to do. The words poured out of her mouth like a reflex. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The wand glowed in a bright silvery light, and it soaked down into Mamoru's head. She prayed aloud. "Please heal him," she begged. "Please make Mamoru better. I love him. Please."

The silver light grew for a long moment until she had to close her eyes against it's brightness. Then it disipated and she stared down at him. His eyelids fluttered and then he was looking up at her. His midnight blue eyes squinted against the sunlight. She looked around for his sunglasses and hat, which must have tumbled off during the fall. She'd torn her own off when she'd reached him, though she didn't remember doing it.

"Usako?" Mamoru's voice was filled with confusion. But it was his voice, and she could see he was okay. Throwing herself against his hard chest, she sobbed.

"I thought you were going to die," she whimpered. "Mamo-chan you can't leave me!"

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are we?"

Usagi let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob as she sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at the opened ceiling where he had fallen through, then pointed. "We were up there," she said softly. "Then you fell through, hit your head, and landed down here." She sniffled, staring at him.

Moving the makeshift bandage, she checked his head. The wound was gone, though his hair and the collar of his t-shirt were soaked in blood. His face was still pale, but she knew he would be alright.

"Help me sit up," Mamoru said, reaching for her hand. She wrapped an arm around his back and lifted. He seemed completely fine, but she wasn't sure if that was true or if he was just trying to make her feel better. When he was upright, Mamoru took a closer look at her, making her wonder just how much of a mess she was. "You're bleeding," he said, sounding worried.

"I'm okay," Usagi insisted. She looked down at her hands, which were torn and bleeding, and suddenly they started to hurt. The shock and concern for Mamoru must have made her block everything out, including the pain from cuts and splinters.

Mamoru took her hands in his own and there was a brief golden glow as he healed her. The splinters were driven out of her skin and felt harmlessly on the stone beneath her. Then he put one hand on her belly and Usagi let him check the baby. Strangely, in her desperate attempt to get to him, she had completely forgotten her pregnancy.

"The baby is okay," he said softly. Then he opened his arms wide. "Come here."

Finally free of the burden of worry, she let herself sink into him and wept. If he had felt half as afraid as she had a moment before during the time when she'd been sick from the jellyfish sting, she didn't know how he had managed so long.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

It took well over half an hour to calm Usagi. Then she watched him carefully as he stood, holding her hands out as though she would catch him if he fell. He hid a grin at her overcautiousness, understanding it would hurt her feelings should he tell her there was no way she could support his weight.

He pulled his flashlight out and trained the beam along the walls. In the corner furthest from the hatch there was a shelf, made mostly of bamboo. On it were dozens of Maneki-neko figurines. There were cans of food, and on the bottom shelf what appeared to be puzzle boxes.

Intrigued, Mamoru reached for one of the cans, only to find it wasn't a can of food. Confused, he trained the flashlight on it and realized it was actually a cleverly disguised smuggler's tool. The can had a twist top. He put the flashlight between his cheek and shoulder and opened the can. It was empty, but there was a smell to it that reminded him of the weed some of his high school classmates smoked.

"I think smugglers used this place," Usagi said from behind him.

Turning, he caught sight of the crates she was poking though. There were parts to several types of guns, held tight with straw. He gulped. He wanted nothing to do with guns. Or smugglers.

"We should get out of here," Mamoru said, his tone conveying his worry.

Usagi nodded, but she took another look around. "I don't think anyone has been here in at least twenty years," she said softly. "The labels on the cans are all very old, and that style of Maneki-neko is from at least that long ago." She bit her lip. "Should we take the ladder or leave it here?"

"I don't know," Mamoru said, undecided. On the one hand, they could use it. On the other, if the smugglers had come back recently, and planned to come again, they would know someone had been there. Of course, the fact that there was a hole in the ceiling would tell them that much. He knelt down and opened one of the puzzle boxes. It wasn't very unique. There seemed to be three styles, and all had different pictures, but they were common. And all were old.

"I think it will be safe," he said after a long internal debate. "No one has been here in a very long time. You're right about that."

Usagi nodded. "Could we take a few of the boxes?" she asked. "They might come in handy for my shell collection and those pretty colored pieces of glass."

Mamoru grinned up at her and grabbed one of each variety, stuffing them into his subspace pocket. He stood and guided her toward the exit, helping her up the later. He had to grin at her annoyed huff. Could he help it if he wanted to take care of her?

They made it to the surface and Mamoru reached back into the hatch and pulled the ladder up, grateful when Usagi took it and started pulling with him. They got it to the surface and she put the lid over the hatch.

"We need to find something to cover this place back up," Usagi said, biting her lip again. "The last thing we need is to forget where it is and fall again."

Mamoru didn't think another fall was very likely, but he didn't argue. It took them several minutes to find a stand of bamboo. He cut it and they lashed them together with vines before dragging it back as a single piece and dropping it over the hole. Usagi let out a sigh of relief as soon as it was covered.

Looking up at the sky, he realized it had grown late. The sun was well past it's zenith and it seemed as though they had only an hour or two left of light. They would need to hurry back to the cave to make it before dark.

"Was it really that long?" Usagi asked. "It seemed like minutes."

Instead of nswering, Mamoru gripped the ladder with one hand and began to walk. He needed to get her to safety. "Come on," he urged. Usagi quickly caught up an offered to take one end. Carrying it together, they made good time and reached the travois within ten minutes. They stopped to relieve themselves and the he lashed the ladder to the travois with everything else.

The trek over the beach, the foliage, and the wet rocks took them well over an hour, heavily loaded as they were. Several times they had to carry the travois, while in other places they took turns lugging it behind them. Mamoru didn't want Usagi to realize he was taking far longer turns then he was allowing her to take, but he caught a few frustrated glances she sent his way.

When they finally reached their beach, Usagi immediately went to work restarting their fire, while Mamoru lugged the travois to the side of the cave and made his way out to gather some of the dried out driftwood. He carried it into the cave and took down the canned ham. They had burned a lot of calories and needed the food. There wasn't enough time to go fishing before dark. The sun was already at the horizon.

Usagi lit the lamps and put some water on to boil while Mamoru opened the can and started slicing the meat into strips so it would cook evenly. They cooked quickly and he made a cup of rice for them to share along with it. They ate in near silence, exhaustion sweeping over both of them, and long before they normally would have lain down, both of them were in bed.

He held onto Usagi, listening to her deep breathing as his eyes closed.


	14. October 13

**Author's Note:** My goodness, you have all been waiting a very long time for this update. I must admit this version has been the most difficult to write because it involved so much research, plus I have to fill in so many hours without battle scenes or any other perspectives on what is happening. It's been a challenge, and I love it, but unfortunately it has meant making you wait.

If you read my author's notes in any of my other stories, you're probably aware that we moved from SC to ME a few months ago, then stayed with family for a short time. We are now in our own place, have working internet, and I am using a (second-hand, but new to me) working laptop. With so much happening a lot of my stories didn't get updated for a very long time. But, I am back and writing like a crazy woman again. So, happy reading!

 **Acknowledgements:** There is a song in this chapter called Smile, by Linda Ederson.

* * *

 **Alone Together**  
 **One Month**  
 **Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 13**  
 **Memories and Training**

* * *

 _****Mamoru's POV***_

It was barely light when Mamoru and Usagi woke up. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and sky was a maze of colors over the mostly grey light. Both of them made their way to the trenches, washed, and immediately returned to the comfort of the cave to start preparing their morning tea, and their breakfast. It wasn't long before they were sitting side by side on the futon, talking as they drank and finished off the remnants of yesterday's fish.

"How do you feel about being the princess?" Mamoru asked cautiously. "In my dreams you said over and over that you didn't want to remember."

Usagi shuddered. "I didn't. I still don't want to think about what happened that day, to be honest." She gave him a small smile as they cuddled together over their morning meal. "I know that we have to defeat Metalia, which means eventually we are going to have to face it, but for right now, I'd rather just enjoy being with you, as Mamoru and Usagi. Not as Serenity and Endymion."

Mamoru nodded. "I understand Usako, but I'm afraid we are going to need to face this, and probably sooner than we want to."

Usagi sighed and buried her face in his chest. She mumbled something he couldn't understand, so he tilted her head up to look in her eyes. They were shimmering with unshed tears.

"Nani?"

"You died. The girls died. The Shitennou were taken from us, tortured, and turned against their own wives..." her voice broke on a sob. "And now they've been captured and tortured again, and I know we have to save them, but I'm not ready," she cried. "I'm not strong enough Mamo-chan! I can't face them again until I know I can save them."

He held her tighter and rocked slightly from side to side. "You will be strong enough," he promised. "We can figure it out together. We'll work hard and we won't give up. The moon wand healed me. Maybe it can heal them."

"We need the Crystals. We need to find out where they are and go get them," Usagi pointed out, setting onto the floor as she took her hot chocolate into her hand. "I wish Ami was here," she added, sighing slightly. "With the Mercury computer I think she could help us locate them."

"While we're wishing," Mamoru said, "I wish we had a radio. I miss music."

Grinning, Usagi nudged him with her shoulder. "I do too. I thought about singing myself, but I didn't want to scare all the fish away." She was doing her best not to show just how worried she was about their circumstances, but now they had the Bond reforged, he could sense her emotions. Anxiety was the most prevalent.

"You have a pretty voice," he said.

"When have you heard me sing?" she asked, brows furrowed.

Mamoru laughed. "Don't think I'm weird," he prompted. He waited until she nodded to continue. "A couple of months ago you and Rei were arguing. You left the arcade crying, so I followed you. I didn't want you to know I was there, so I transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and went from tree to tree."

Usagi's mouth opened in a little 'o' of surprise and she stared at him, her eyes wide. He had to get it all out so he rushed on, trying to explain. You went to the place in the park I always go when I'm upset, and when you got there you leaned against the railing of that little bridge over the stream. You were still crying. I wasn't really sure what you were upset about, since I hadn't heard most of the argument. You looked so sad I almost jumped down to talk to you. And then you started to sing."

Mamoru remembered the day well. The breeze had played with the long silken streamers of her hair and lifted her bangs away from her heart shaped face. She'd started singing and his heart had melted listening to her. It was a song in English, one that he had never heard before. He'd looked it up later and it was now on his playlist, but the words she had sung haunted him.

"Smile, though your heart is aching..." he started. He stopped and looked at Usagi. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Smile, though your heart is aching;  
Smile even though it's breaking.  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by.  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow;  
Smile and maybe tomorrow,  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you.  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying;  
Smile, what's the use of crying.  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile.  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile."

As Usagi sang, Mamoru rested his elbow on the table and closed his eyes, simply listening to the words, the way her voice sounded, and how the melody lifted his spirits, though there was so much that worried him. He had listened to a version that sounded much like hers, by an artist named Linda Ederson, and it had made him want to cry, that his little Odango had felt that she had to force herself to fight through the sadness and force a smile.

And yet, the song had a point. After many times hearing it, Mamoru had discovered that. No matter how bad he felt, if he wore a smile it did seem to help. When he had despaired of ever having Usagi in his life, as his own, he would put his headphones in and go to that bridge in the park. There, looking out over the water, he would try to smile and think that maybe someday she would be his. One day when there was no more dark kingdom, no more sadness and heartache filling the city of Tokyo as attack after attack harmed innocent people. One day when Tuxedo Kamen could hang up his cape and mask, put away his roses, and finally tell the girl he loved that he would die without her.

Something had always said that day would never come. But Mamoru smiled as Usagi finished her song, thinking that even though they were trapped, something good had come out of it. Even though they were doomed to fight what seemed to be an endless, unwinable war, he had Usagi in his life now. And Sailor Moon to fight at his side. They could be partners in all things now. Partners in every way that counted. She was his equal and opposite, and she loved him.

"Thank you," he whispered after the last note had faded. He wrapped both arms around her, pulling her against his chest. "The first time I heard you sing that song it spoke to me. Every time I've heard it since, there was a new meaning. And this one is the best." He bent his head and took her lips, kissing fervently, passionately, as he tried to express all the love and devotion he had for her. His Usako.

"We were fighting about you," Usagi said when they parted. She let out a soft sigh and his heart ached for her. "She kept insisting that if I couldn't get along with you, I should just ignore you. I couldn't do that, and I couldn't tell her why. She said it proved I was childish and immature, and then she said you would never want me if I acted like a child. I hadn't told her, or any of them, I like you. It shocked and scared me. So I went to the park." Her voice was low as she spoke, and filled with emotion. "I stood there, looking out at the tiny stream trying to bring life in the middle of a city. It always gave me hope before," she explained, "but right then I didn't see any hope. I was so sad, thinking that if only I wasn't Sailor Moon I could be with you."

"Usako," he breathed, kissing her more passionately. He had understood, intellectually, that she'd gone through the same fear he had, but to hear it spoken so plainly, and understand the emotion she had been expressing in the song she sang so beautifully brought home to him just how much pain they had shared, and how much joy they could have now.

Scooting back on the futon, he pulled Usagi up with him until they were laying on the bed, then rolled over and kissed her again. He kissed the corner of her mouth, the apple of her cheek, and the tiny, single tear she hadn't been able to hold back as she had spoken. He was overwhelmed, all over again, by how much he loved her. How much he wanted and needed her in his life, in his heart, and even in his bed.

Since they hadn't yet dressed for the day, Mamoru had access to every inch and began trailing kisses down her neck, over her chest between her breasts, and down to her concave stomach, which would swell with the life they had begun together. "I love you," he whispered, kissing further down. He got comfortable between her legs and spread her lower lips to feast on her.

Mamoru loved the way she tasted, and the more aroused she became, the sweeter the taste grew. There was a hint of saltiness to her, and a whole lot of sweetness. Taking her already swollen clit between his lips, he suckled her as he pressed two of his fingers into her channel. This was the best way to start a morning. Grinning at her moans of pleasure, he scraped his teeth over the nub that held so many nerve endings, making her squeal. Her legs opened and closed rapidly, showing him her need was as great as his own.

When Usagi began tugging on Mamoru's hair, he almost gave in, almost moved up and dove into her, but he wanted to give her more. Turning his fingers inside her, he found the spongy place that made her go wild and pressed as he bit down. The walls convulsing around his fingers and the added wetness told him she had orgasmed, but when she screamed his name and it echoed on the cave walls, Mamoru nearly lost it himself. In his mind there was only one place his seed belonged, and that was in his Usako.

Becoming a bit more wild as his need over took him, Mamoru spread her legs wider as he made his way back up the bed, and without a word he plunged deep, sighing in relief. Both of them moved then, together and apart, thrusting their hips mindlessly as they grew closer and closer to the glorious culmination of their lovemaking.

"Mamo, harder," she panted, lifting her hips.

Driving harder than before, Mamoru slammed deep and pulled out quickly. His whole body was involved in each thrust, the muscles along his back, thighs, and hips clenching as he speared into her again and again. He reached down and stimulated her clit. Usagi screamed his name again, her body lifting off the futon and freezing, back arched, as she came. He drove in once, twice, again, and released into her.

"I love you Mamo-chan," Usagi said a few moments later.

Blinking his eyes open, he lifted his head to stare down at her. "I love you Usako." He rolled then, taking her with him so that she was laying over him, and closed his eyes again, resting and delighting in her heat still wrapped around him. He hated to pull out, but was forced to so they could both be more comfortable.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

"Back to what I was saying," Usagi said, resting her arms on Mamoru's chest. He was playing with her hair with one hand, rubbing little circles into her back with the other. It was still early in the morning, and they had time to have this discussion. "We need to find the Crystals."

"Where would they be?" Mamoru asked, brow furrowed. "I don't want to put a damper on your quest, but we're sort of trapped right now."

Usagi couldn't help but giggle at his silliness. "We won't be here forever," she said softly. "We need to figure out where to start looking. I know the Dark Kingdom is after the Silver Crystal. Zoicite said something about it when he was in Tokyo before. I don't remember exactly what he said, but I think they're looking for the wrong thing." She smirked at that, being one up on the Negaverse was a good thing. "They think the Crystal Carriers have them."

"The Crystal Carriers?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi nodded, running her fingertips back and forth over the muscles of his chest. "There are seven of them. I didn't remember it when he spoke, and Luna and I hardly talked about it before our friends put us here. But the past few days have brought some of my memories back." She shuddered then, not really wanting to think about the end of her former life, but it was important. "Try to remember," she said softly. "The night of the attack against the Millennial Kingdom, there was a massive monster. My mother was fighting it, with her Senshi, and sent us to try and escape through one of the portals."

Mamoru swallowed and nodded, not speaking. She figured the memories were as hard for him as for her and gave him a moment before continuing. "My mother knew the monster was the result of a terrible thing done to seven humans. Their souls were ripped from their bodies and twisted with dark magic before being put back in. Those seven people turned into the strongest Youma anyone had ever faced. My mother planned to heal them as soon as we could capture them, but before that was done the attack came. Somehow, when those seven creatures met, they turned into one massive monster. My mother was terrified that we would be killed. She said we were the last hope for the solar system." Usagi shuddered. Mamoru wrapped both arms around her, holding tight.

"While we were facing our problems, my mother fought. And just as she was attempting to heal them, she felt me die. She wasn't able to finish it Mamo-chan. She locked the monsters away within seven stones, one for each of them, and sent the humans to be reborn, just as the rest of us were. But the monsters are still inside them. If the Negaverse thinks they have to join them to find the Silver Crystal, then the people of Tokyo have a problem." She sighed, knowing she would have to warn the girls. "But, it does give us an advantage."

"What advantage?" he asked, looking horrified at the prospect of a monster in the middle of their city.

"While they are preoccupied with the monster, we can find and retrieve the Silver Crystal, and hopefully the golden one too."

"How?"

"A while back Ami sat us girls down and told us that our DNA was changing. My Lunarian blood has been more and more pronounced. I am still half human, thankfully. But that Lunarian royal blood is like a tether to the Silver Crystal. I can search for it. Maybe even call it to me. I'm not sure. I think you should be able to do the same with the Golden Crystal."

Mamoru sat up, taking her with him. She didn't want to leave their cozy bed, but it was important to do what they could to find those Crystals. "Lets try it," he suggested. "I know we have a lot to do today, but maybe this will give us something to look forward to when we get back home."

Usagi nodded. "Right."

They moved to face each other, each crossing their legs as their hands met between them. They both closed their eyes and focused on the Crystal that resonated with them. His was the Golden Crystal. Hers was the Silver. She felt an echo of power well up inside her and warmth filled her chest. Usagi pulled her hand toward her chest. The heat grew as she felt the crystal form in her palm.

"It's right here," she whispered. "It's been here, inside me, all along."

"Mine too," Mamoru told her. "Starting this afternoon we are going to train with them, but for right now I want to try something."

Usagi waited patiently for him to explain.

"I was still in training when everything happened, but I remember reading a book. An ancient one. It spoke of linking the hearts and souls of two people in such a way that one couldn't be turned evil unless the other fell in exactly the same moment. I mean exactly. And since it is impossible for that to happen, it would protect the two people from being turned. Even if we got captured or something we would be safe from turning on our friends."

"Do you think we can manage it?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru nodded. "I think we have to try. We can practice on ourselves first. But I want it perfected when we come in contact with the Shitennou. We can heal them and link them with the girls, and then none of them can be turned evil ever again."

Usagi nodded emphatically. "Let's do it," she said, pulling her crystal from her chest.

He copied her and held his in his right hand and then covered her right hand and the Silver Crystal with his left palm. Linked together they concentrated on the magic of the Crystals. They found they were able to weave the light of them together, twining them to make it fully connected and unbreakable. They laid the first touch over his heart before moving it to hers. Next they sealed his soul, and then hers. Several times they linked back and forth to each other until they were certain it would last.

"I think we are the first to create a Soul-Link in thousands of years," Usagi said quietly when their work was done and their crystals hidden safely away again. Mamoru only nodded. He suddenly bent forward and took her mouth, pulling her into his lap.

"Again?" she asked, feeling his arousal. With a laugh he pressed her into the bed and showed her just how aroused she made him. They had time to take care of everything else later.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru stared at the blinking light on the communicator in Usagi's hand. She looked like she would fall apart if he answered it, but they needed to know what was happening in Tokyo. Reaching out, he took it from her. "Do you want to hear it?" he asked.

Usagi was quiet for several long moments before she answered. "I don't want to, but I need to. I have to know if my family is safe, and Naru and Umino. What do you think they want?"

"I don't know," Mamoru admitted. He pulled her gently down onto the futon next to him and wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever happens, we can get through it together."

"Together," she murmured, so low he almost didn't hear.

He pressed the button. Makoto's face appeared on the screen. It was only her, and she looked tired and sad. Mamoru swallowed hard. He was terrified about what had been happening in his absence. At least Usagi was safely at his side, but in spite of his anger with Motoki, he loved him like a brother. All the Furuhata's really. They were like his second family. And he loved the girls too, like sisters he needed to protect.

 **"Hi guys,"** Makoto said, looking directly into the communicator. **"A lot has been happening here in Tokyo. We've been fighting a new type of Youma. These ones replicate. Luna said you faced them before you found the rest of us. She knew something about them, but none of us had warning. We were almost all goners the other night. Until a couple new fighters suddenly appeared to help us. They call themselves Sun Knight and Blue Moon Knight. One is probably around thirteen, and looks too young to be fighting, but we weren't much older when Luna found all of us."**

Usagi gasped and Mamoru clutched her hand. He knew who those fighters were too, now that they had their memories. Holding her tight, he focused on the screen, waiting to hear the rest.

 **"Ami isn't happy with us. She and Luna hold the meetings now, in the command center, and wont even come to the Jinja. Ami takes her new role as Naru's protector very seriously. She wanted you to know that because of your warnings to her, she was able to keep both Naru and Umino out of a very bad situation. The first replicating Youma we faced was a few nights ago at an outdoor theater. Someone had given them tickets to attend, but Naru went and asked Ami first, and she begged them not to go. Thankfully, they listened. Ami came to us and told us about the place, so we were there in time to stop the Youma from killing anyone, but it was a close call. We were seriously outnumbered until Sun Knight used an attack that hit them all at once. He really saved our butts. And he healed me from a really bad wound. He wanted me to tell you something."**

Makoto swallowed hard and there was a long pause before she went on. **"He wanted me to tell you he loves you and to stay safe. That he's looking for you."** She shook her head. **"I don't know who he is, or the other one, but they don't want anything to do with us, except Ami. Luna knows who they are somehow though, and says we can trust them."** She frowned. **"Who is he Usagi? He knows who you are. He said your name. Can we trust him? He's been at every attack since then, and there have been a few. Ami comes as well, and so does the young one."**

Then she stopped talking for a long time and Mamoru could tell she was fighting not to cry. She continued and Mamoru was shocked at what she said. **"I wish I had never gone along with this. I didn't know they wouldn't bring you back after you made up, and when I found out you got hurt Usagi, I..."** she broke into sobs. **"You're the first real friend I ever had, and I don't want to lose you. I love you. I want to see you again. I'm so sorry for what we did, so sorry I didn't listen to Ami and really think about the danger. I'm going to go and talk to her today. Rei says she can't use the communicator, so I can't take it to her, but if you want me to say anything to her, I will. I love you. Bye."**

Usagi was crying silently in his arms. She reached out for the communicator and he handed it to her, watching as she pressed the button. "Mako, I forgive you," she said, "and I love you too. I'm alright now. See?" she showed the faint scars on her leg. They would probably always remain, a reminder of what they had endured, but Mamoru hardly noticed them except when he thought of how he had almost lost her.

"Mamo-chan got hurt yesterday, but I found out I can heal too, with the Moon Wand. Luna needs to know that. Yes, I do know who Sun Knight is, but if he doesn't want you to know yet, I have to respect that. I will just say that I trust both of them with my life, and yours. If you could tell Ami and Luna that I love and miss them and please ask Ami to give my love to my family, I would appreciate it. And please ask Naru not to do anything new until I come home. Tell her I will make it up to her."

"As for the replicating Youma, tell Ami that she should be looking for the one with the strongest energy signature. If you destroy that one, the rest will disappear. Also, have Luna research the Crystal Carriers. I think Zoicite is looking for them. There should be information in the command center, but it's important. He thinks they hold the key to the crystal. You have to find them before he does." She was silent for a moment.

"Rei, Minako, and Motoki..." Usagi paused and looked at Mamoru.

Taking the communicator back from her, Mamoru waited to be sure he was calm before he spoke. "From now on," he said, keeping his voice soft, "I would appreciate it if all of you would be very careful how you word things. Both of us are living through something none of you could possibly understand, and you are the cause of it. You have no right to judge us. And one day I hope you truly understand the pain and hurt you've caused. Because we love you, we do plan to forgive you all, but not until you realize that what you did was wrong. I am asking you one last time, please come back and get us. There are things you don't know, and we won't share here, that cause extra danger right now, especially for Usagi. It isn't safe to stay on this island, and to be frank, Tokyo is in danger without us."

He looked over at Usagi, who nodded and took the communicator again. "Rei, Mina, I don't know what set this plan in motion," she started. "I get the feeling you believe in your hearts that it is the right thing to do. But you are making a mistake keeping us here now. Please think about it." She pressed the red button to end the transmission and set the communicator on the table.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hie. I think that took me by surprise. How did Shingo and Haruki learn who they were?"

"I don't know," Mamoru answered.

It was a lot to think about. Shingo had been Tsukiyomi in their former life. Blue Moon Knight and the Keeper of the Chronicles. Traditionally his role had been to keep the lists of life. He was the younger fighter. The other one was Haruki, who had been Lugh, a cousin in both lives. Lugh had been of the Sun, but a cousin through his mother who was the Moon Queen's sister, to Serenity and Tsukiyomi.

Usagi adored her cousin Haruki, who was of an age with Mamoru. He hardly knew anything about Haruki, except what he had heard second hand through Usagi, Motoki and Naru. But he knew the boy would stop at nothing to find them.

Still, the idea of using the raft to get home was getting more an more appealing. If they could get it built before November first, they wouldn't have to worry and wait. He set his mind to making and cutting as many bamboo poles as he could. He also needed to do some planting so they could keep up their strength. There was so much to get done every day that Mamoru wasn't sure how long it would take to build the raft in the first place. He wanted to get Usagi back to Tokyo, and to a doctor, as soon as he could.

Usagi, who was uncharacteristically quiet, turned her face up to look at him. "We need to get working," she said. "There's a lot to do." It looked as though their fun was over for the morning.

Together they made their way out of the cave, grabbing their make-shift fishing poles and the collapsible bucket. Usagi went to the shoreline and dug for clams. Mamoru untangled the fishing line and checked for weak spots. The last thing they wanted was to expend energy trying to catch the fish and have it break away at the last moment. He went back into the cave and grabbed the net as well. He had never used a fishing net before, but he was grateful Ami had sent it. Hopefully it would make things easier.

As they sat on the rocks, lines in the water, Mamoru considered everything they had to do that day. Firewood needed to be collected. Thankfully the driftwood that had washed ashore as a result of the storm was mostly dry now. There were meals to cook, fish to catch and plenty of work to make their lives a little easier, and to make their way home. It was a little overwhelming. He kept his eye on the love of his existence as much as he could, worried about how she was dealing with the message. She was far more quiet than normal.

"I really want to wash my hair tonight," she said.

Startled, Mamoru looked over at her. That had not been what he was expecting. "I bet you do. I want a real shower," he added. Then a thought occurred to him. "You could take a bath you know. You're small enough."

Usagi raised her eyebrow in question. "Nani? How?"

"We could empty out one of the bins and turn it into a tub. It might be a little tight but you're so small you would fit."

Giggling, Usagi seemed to think about if for a moment, then nodded her head. "If we have time."

Eventually they both hooked a fish. Then Mamoru waded out into the shallows with the net. He wasn't very hopeful, but within a few minutes, as he stood there, completely still, a fish that was larger than anything they had caught swam so close he felt it brush his thigh. Throwing the net down into the water he snagged it around the fish and tugged, closing the net so it couldn't escape.

He looked up at Usagi, who still had a line in the water, and crowed with delight. "I caught one!"

She quickly stood and made her way to him, as he walked through the water to the shore. The fish was heavier once they had it out of the water. "If you can debone this, and the other three," she said, pointing to a second fish she'd caught when he was busy with the net, "I can cut them into strips and cook them, get some put away for later and dry the rest."

Mamoru nodded. "Once I'm done I think I'm going to make some poles. We need to get started on that raft."

"We also need to cut some long grass," Usagi added, frowning. "And maybe grow some very watery fruits and vegetables."

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi thought about their last lives as she worked, as well as everything they were learning now. She had so many memories to sift through. As a Lunarian Royal, she would always be able to sense the Crystal, even use it without being near for some things. For instance, if she was in danger, the crystal could protect her without her trying to access it. The truth was, she'd had access to it all along. It had only been waiting for her to call it forth. She couldn't believe she had been so blind to it. It must have been the Crystal sending her the dreams about her past.

The two Crystals, when working in tandem, could do miraculous things. Each on its own was wonderful, but it was said that together they could create planets and destroy suns. Neither she or Mamoru would choose to do such a thing, but the ability was there. Her memories of training with the Crystal were complete, but the truth was her training had not been nearly finished. Neither had his.

The Crystals would not have passed to them until there was an heir for each. A person to take over the Crystals once they passed. A person related by blood. They'd been preparing to have children before the end, excited at the prospect of parenthood... until Metalia had come and turned poor Beryl. She, in turn, had created hordes of mindless people to follow her.

And then the Generals had been taken. Tortured. Turned against the ones they loved the most. They had each been sent to kill their own soulmate. When the deed was done, Metallia had lifted the mind control so they could see what they had done. Or perhaps it had been lifted by the tearing of their Soul-Bonds. She wasn't sure there would ever be an answer to which it truly was. None had survived their own grief. They had taken their own lives, partly in anguish, and if she thought about it, probably also so they wouldn't be turned on Endymion. Usagi shuddered at the thought.

And then Beryl, attempting to kill Serenity, had killed Endymion. At his death, and with the loss of everything and everyone she loved, Serenity had taken her own life. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. Her own death she could handle, his however... Usagi frowned. She wouldn't have that option if she lost him now. Not with a baby relying on her. A baby that was part of him and part of her.

Usagi's memories of her former life weren't always clear, but one moment stood out to her as she thought about going on without Mamoru. A moment when the queen had thought herself alone, not knowing her young daughter was hiding in her room to escape a bully, and had broken down sobbing, clutching at the necklace she wore, her last gift from her husband, who had died to defend the princess. Princess Serenity had leapt out of hiding then, and clung to her mother, begging her not to be sad.

That was when the Queen had sat her down and explained the one downside to a Soul-Bond. "Serenity," she had said, "when one half of your soul is in the other world, and the man you love is gone forever, all you can think of is being with him. I carry on because I must. I have you and Tsukiyomi to raise and a kingdom to run. My young children need me, and I made a promise to your father long ago that I would carry on for your sake, and the sake of the kingdom should he pass first. He made me the same promise. But it is very difficult to keep going, day after day, without him."

"Do you miss him that much?" Serenity had asked, surprised. The Queen always seemed so calm and in control.

"May I let you in on my little secret?" the queen asked.

"Yes mother," Serenity said, cuddling up against her, both giving and receiving comfort.

"Beside the door to the throne room, just under the sigil of our line, is a tiny carving. Your father made it once, when he was courting me. He knew I was afraid of speaking in public, so he told me that whenever I was afraid, or sad, or bored, I could look at that little carving and it would remind me that he loved me, and that he supported me. He said whenever I looked at it, to remember he was with me always." Tears had slipped down her cheeks as she spoke. "Whenever I am very sad and miss him so much I don't think I can go on, I look at that tiny carving in the wall. And I remember. I have to look at it dozens and dozens of times every day."

"I miss him too," the princess had admitted. "Sometimes I wish he hadn't saved me. Then he would still be here."

"But you, my darling daughter, would not," the queen had said. "And you are very special because he lives on in you. In many ways you are much like me," she added, "but when your mood changes suddenly, or when you get that stubborn look in your eyes, I see your father in you. He was of the sea. Mercurial at times. Like little Ami. He could be so very calm, and then when something truly angered him there was this icy rage that could end worlds. You must always remember, he is part of you, and at times you may hear his voice, showing you which way to go."

"But you're here mother," Serenity had said. "You can help me."

The queen nodded, but something had been obvious to Serenity that she'd never understood before. Her mother wasn't going to be there forever. In fact, if she guessed right, she intended to follow after her husband as soon as possible. The thought of the Moon without her mother was heartbreaking and she resolved to give her many reasons to stay alive.

Usagi sat back and wiped her cheeks. The memory had brought tears to her own eyes. She understood now. Having lived through Endymion's death, and fearing for Mamoru's life only the day before, she understood so much more than little teenaged Serenity had. The pain of your soul tearing in half was hard enough, but to live without it day by day, and the one who carried it... that was the worst torture she could imagine.

Usagi knew facing Beryl and Metalia was nowhere near as terrifying as loosing Mamoru.

Glancing up, she saw him near the other side of the field, working on another line of his plants. For now, he was safe, and that was what counted. She would just have to make sure he stayed that way. The small of her back ached. Collecting the long grasses was difficult work. She was tired and hot, and covered in sweat. She needed a break, and a swim. They still had much to do before they could stop for lunch, and after that they needed to get some studying done. They would have to wait to train until after dinner. It was far too hot already.

When she had piled the last of the bundles, Usagi made her way to Mamoru and began looking through the plants he had chosen to grow. The first was cucumbers, followed by celery. Usagi wanted a huge jar of peanut butter to spread over them, but said nothing. He also had tomatoes in several varieties. They looked delicious and Usagi snagged one and popped it into her mouth. It was sweet and juicy. She grinned happily as she munched it down. Mamoru raised and eyebrow at her, but Usagi simply smiled at him and took another.

Usagi saw green peppers next and wondered what she might be able to do with them. Would they work with fish? She had no idea, having never used them to cook before. She saw large, oval shaped fruits that were two colors of green, one much darker than the other. Watermelon. The last in the row was spinach. Usagi didn't mind it raw, but hated it boiled. She frowned, wondering what the flavor would be like if she wrapped it around fish like she did with seaweed.

"One more thing," Mamoru said, turning her. She looked where he was pointing and let out a squeal of delight.

"Strawberries!" A moment later her hands and face were sticky and red as she ate them quickly. They tasted so much better than the ones that had been left with them on their first day. They were small and sweet, a deep red, and perfectly ripe. "This is so yummy!" she announced around a mouthful.

Mamoru slapped his legs, laughing so hard he had to sit. "I wish I had a camera," he said between guffaws. "This is priceless. That's my Odango." Usagi sent him a mock glare, then popped a strawberry into her mouth.

When Mamoru's laughter finally subsided, he came over to where she was standing, making quick baskets out of long grass. "I'm also trying my hand at all the fruits we found on the island," he said. "And others that are high in water content, like oranges, plums, pears, and pineapples."

"Good," Usagi said, "the more we have the longer we can last. I figure we can fill two of the tubs with water and two with fruits and other foods. Though," she added, looking at where the sun stood high in the sky, "it might be better to store more water and just use parts of the parachute for bags and baskets. And shade," she added. "Are you ready to go back?"

Mamoru nodded. "It's too hot to keep going. Thankfully I seem to be getting better at this. Most of these are from memories of eating the fruits. I did a bit of research though," he added, holding up the book. "These are the fruits and vegetables that seem to hold the most water. The book Ami sent says that twenty to thirty percent of our daily water intake can come from food."

"That's a relief. Without a motor we have no idea how long it will take."

"Exactly," Mamoru agreed. "I'm concerned about messing with the weather too much."

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru smiled at Usagi. She was adorable with her face scrunched up and her eyes closed in concentration.

They're. There. Their.

The words were spelled out, written in the damp sand in English. Tutoring her was an enjoyable way to pass the time, and she had gotten much better at English, Math, and Kanji. She was also extremely interested in science, especially the natural sciences.

"They're means they are," Usagi said after a long pause, pointing to the first word. Her eyes were still closed. Then she opened them and looked down at the words. "Their means it belongs to them, right?"

Mamoru nodded.

"There is a place," Usagi said triumphantly.

Mamoru grinned and nodded. She was rather brilliant. "Perfect," he told her. "You've gotten so much better."

Usagi smiled up at him. "You've helped, and there's not much we can do when it gets hot like this."

"Still," Mamoru said frowning. "I wish there was a way to get more work done."

"There is, but most of it is sedentary work. We have to make bags and baskets, some sort of shelter for ourselves, the sails, and so much more. We're going to need to go back into the island a few more times I think. And we still haven't figured out how to add a chimney thing to the box for the oven."

Mamoru nodded. There were a lot of worries. He didn't want to wait seventeen more days for rescue, but he also worried about taking Usagi out into the open ocean. They needed to test any raft they made. He wasn't even sure exactly how to build it. There were a few examples in one of the books Ami had sent, but the pictures were small, and Mamoru wanted details. He wished he knew more about survival before they had come.

"I think dinner is almost done," Usagi said. "Lets go into the cave. I'm thirsty anyway."

Following her, Mamoru looked out over the ocean, and stopped in shock. A large ship was out there. He pointed it out. It was too far away to make out even what type of ship it was. They had decided already not to signal anyone, worried about who would be coming to their rescue, but part of him longed to light a signal fire.

"You promised," Usagi said quietly.

Mamoru groaned. He hadn't meant to broadcast his thoughts to her. "I won't," he said at length. "I just want to get you home."

"We can wait," she said, biting her lip.

Mamoru knew she was worried, but she was terrified of what sort of men might find them. It occurred to Mamoru that it was something she probably wouldn't have thought about before waking up on the island, naked, her virginity gone. It broke his heart that her innocent outlook of the world was forever tarnished. Putting an arm around her, Mamoru led her back to the safety of the cave, promising himself that he would find a way to make the others see what they had stolen from her.

They were both rather quiet for the rest of the evening, and Mamoru suggested they put off training until the next day. Usagi agreed and crawled into bed shortly after they ate, not touching her homework or any of her projects. Worried, Mamoru turned the lamps down and blew out the candles before climbing in next to her.

"It'll be okay," he said, holding her close under the blanket.

"I hope so," she answered softly. "I really hope so."

Mamoru watched the last of the light leave the sky through the smoke hole in the cave ceiling. As darkness descended, the stars appeared and he wished on the first one he saw that he would get the love of his life home safely.


	15. October 14

****Author's Notes:**** I am really glad to get a new chapter of this story to you. I've been a bit stalled on it since the last chapter. I have a lot of plans for this story, so sit back and enjoy. Happy Reading!  
Sailor Silver Ladybug  
~ Tori

* * *

 ** **Alone Together****  
 ** **One Month****  
 ** **Alternate Story Line****

* * *

 ** **October 14****  
 ** **Training****

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

When Usagi peeked her head around the entrance to the cave, no ship was in sight. Feeling a little better, she stepped outside, for once fully dressed, and made her way to the trenches. It had been an awful night, full of nightmares. Faceless men had been attacking her, trying to drag her onto a ship while others beat Mamoru. She had tried to transform into Sailor Moon, but had been unable to. Shivers wracked her body as she thought of it in the early morning light. She would rather not dream like that ever again.

Mamoru hurried out of the cave only steps behind Usagi, and she turned to smile at him as she unclasped her jeans and pulled them off. "Sorry," she told him. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I didn't sleep all that well," Mamoru admitted, rubbing his eyes, which had dark circles around them. "Nightmares."

"Me too."

"Well, the ship seems to be gone, but it made me think about our plan." Mamoru was silent as he took care of his full bladder, then they walked to the ocean's edge and stepped into the bubbled surf together.

Impatient, Usagi turned to him. "What are you thinking?" she asked, worried.

"If we don't want to run across a ship here, then wouldn't it be more dangerous out on the open ocean, with nowhere to hide?"

Usagi felt a tightening in her chest as panic threatened to overwhelm her. She hadn't thought of that. She'd even avoided mentioning that they still hadn't built their S.O.S. sign on the beach so planes flying overhead could see it. The last thing Usagi wanted was to be picked up by unknown men on a boat, where they would be outnumbered. It wouldn't take much for either of them to be hit on the head and unable to protect themselves. Shivers ran down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck and over her arms raised.

Mamoru moved closer and pulled Usagi into his arms, but she still didn't feel safe. Not with the thought of so many strangers having control over one or both of them. It wasn't safe to build a raft if they were going to be picked up by the first boat to see them.

"What do we do?" she asked, staring up at him, desperately trying to control her tears.

"I don't know," he answered, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I just don't know."

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Breakfast that morning was a quiet affair. Both Mamoru and Usagi seemed lost in their own thoughts. Mamoru couldn't figure out what he wanted to do next. If he continued building the raft, it might never be used. But if something happened to the others it might be their only way to get home. Figuring out which path to take was frustrating. He didn't want to waste his time, but he knew Usagi needed to be on the mainland to see a doctor as her pregnancy progressed.

And what kind of doctor could she see?

A heavy sigh passed his lips as he sipped his morning coffee. He wanted to throw things and scream about the unfairness of the world. Here was Usagi, who had never done anything to hurt her friends, suffering because they'd gotten annoyed with their arguing. It was his fault really. He wouldn't blame her for being angry with him now, and yet she was cuddled against his side, drinking hot chocolate and daydreaming about their baby.

How was it that he had gotten everything he ever wanted, but didn't know if he could protect that gift? And Usagi was a gift. With her in his life he was happy, in spite of being trapped on a deserted island he didn't know the location of. He couldn't bear to lose her, now or ever.

"What are you thinking about?" Usagi asked.

"Keeping you safe," he admitted honestly. "I can't lose you. I don't know what the right answer is."

"I don't think there is one Mamo-chan," Usagi said, her voice soft and full of pain. "I wish they had never done this to us. It hurts that they would." She let out a sigh. "But we have only two options we need to focus on right now. Build the raft, or don't build it. I think we should build it, just in case. What do you think?"

"I think you might be right," Mamoru answered, staring deep into her cerulean eyes. "I think, just in case, we should build it and at the very least test it on a small trip out to that mini-island."

"Then we'll just keep going the way we have been," Usagi said, "but only use the raft as a last resort."

Usagi looked so worried and upset that it felt like a physical pain for Mamoru. Determined to lift her spirits, he kissed her soundly, knocking her over backward on the bed so that he could drive her to oblivion with his kisses. She moaned under him, making Mamoru grin at his success.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

After their lovemaking, Usagi felt better. Still, there were worries on her mind as she finished doing the morning chores. It wasn't just the thought of strange men picking her and Mamoru up at sea. It was what would happen to Tokyo if they didn't return. A bad feeling had been steadily growing worse for her through the past several days, though she hadn't really focused on it before. Now, it was all she could think about.

There was a danger to the city, and her family and friends. Sailor Moon was stuck, too far away to protect any of them. Tuxedo Kamen right along with her. What if the girls weren't strong enough to defeat the Youma without her? What if they continued creating replicating Youma until the city was completely overrun.

Throwing the net out over the water, she immediately scooped it back into her hands, struggling with a rather large fish as she watched Mamoru work on the raft. The decision to keep building it had been relatively easy. They might need it, so they had to have it.

Still, Usagi wished there was another way. Perhaps she could try asking one more time. She considered all the arguments she might make, and what she could say to convince them without revealing the secret only she and Mamoru shared. Usagi wanted her mother and father to be the first to know, other than themselves. She wanted them to be with her when she went to the doctor, and to help her explain it to the school.

Would she even be allowed to continue school?

She heaved a huge sigh. She didn't even know if there would be a school left to attend when she finally got back. Would everything she and Mamoru loved be gone? Would they have anything left to go back to?

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Thoughts about the dangers of a raft at sea filtered through Mamoru's mind as they did the chores necessary to keep them alive. Usagi was fishing with the net while Mamoru created braided vines to bind the bamboo together. He kept the vines alive and trained to hold each piece tightly, growing the length so that it went through the inner tube of the bamboo, then immediately into the next.

The raft was already bigger than he had planned, and he knew it would be much larger before he finished. His first thoughts had been of a ten by ten raft that had two layers, one several inches above the other to keep them out of the water. Now his plans included a deck to either side of the ten-by-ten portion, each six feet long and ten across to match the length. He had ideas about building a railing around the whole thing, but wasn't sure if it was a necessity.

With a sigh, he rested his head against the poles he held and closed his eyes. They still hadn't made the final decision, but they had decided that he would keep building, just in case they needed the escape. But there had to be something he could do to protect them from those who would harm Usagi. The raft had to be strong enough to carry them the distance and to withstand any storms.

It needed to be tested.

Mamoru thought about the tiny island that was so close to theirs. The raft would probably make the trip well. He just needed to make sure his design was perfect and that the bamboo shafts were doubly supported by using rope and vines both to hold them. If something happened out on the ocean he knew he could use his vines to hold the ship together, even to create a raft of them, but he wanted to be certain. He couldn't gamble with Usagi's life.

He heard Usagi laughing and turned to look. In the shallow area of their beach he saw three fins, two large and one small. Panic welled up for a second until he saw Usagi watching them carefully, still grinning. "Dolphins Mamo-chan," she called out. "I didn't know they came here."

"I didn't either," he admitted, leaving his task to walk to the water's edge. The three dolphins leapt and played, moving closer and closer to Usagi. Nervous, he entered the water and hurried through the knee-deep waves to her side. "Do you think they're a family?" he asked.

"Maybe," Usagi answered, her voice awed. "More likely they are pod mates. Females go home to their moms sometimes, when they have their first baby. It's their natal pod and the females swim together to keep the babies safe."

"I didn't know that," Mamoru told her, grinning at the antics of the youngest dolphin, who was swimming in circles around the older two.

"Ami and I volunteered at a rally once," Usagi told him, "to stop fishermen from driving them into coves with their boats. They catch a lot of them that way, but not only does it hurt the animals, dolphins have a lot of mercury in their meat. They are actually dangerous to eat. People get sick all the time, but for some reason they still catch them."

"I don't think I could see dolphins as food." Mamoru shook his head. "I don't know, they're too smart. Sometimes I think they know more than we do."

Usagi shrugged. "Anything is possible. There is so much to learn about dolphins. They are very social creatures, have been known to use tools like sponges to cover heir snouts, and love to play." She giggled. "Dolphins have been known to spend time with different pods, but have very close friendships, spending years swimming together even as they change pods."

"Do you know what kind these are?"

"White sided dolphins. They are pretty incredible. They can live as far north as Alaska and have been seen through the Sea of Japan as well."

"I wonder what they're doing here," Mamoru said, watching as the baby dolphin nosed one of the older ones. He assumed that one was his mother. The other could be his aunt, grandmother, or cousin. Or completely unrelated and the friend of the mother. He wasn't sure. It was incredible to see them so close. He'd never imagined seeing them behave so naturally around humans.

"Probably taking a rest, or there is something around the island they like to eat and can't find anywhere else. Who knows. What I do know is that they are beautiful and intelligent." Usagi slowly backed out of the water. "They are also animals, and I can't read minds so I think I'm going to let them do what they want for now."

"Good idea," Mamoru said, following at a slower pace. He wasn't pregnant after all. The worst that would happen if one of them rammed into him would be bruises, or if he fell, possibly cuts. He was sure he was close enough to shore to escape anything worse.

"The tide is higher," Usagi said when he made his way to her side. "Look. You can hardly see the reef anymore."

Sure enough the waves that had marked the reef around the island seemed almost non-existent. Perhaps Usagi's connection to the moon could be of use when they did need to leave the island. He noted it, then turned toward her and kissed her cheek. "Come on," he said. "We still have work to do."

Usagi hauled the net to the tin she had been using and put two fish into it. There were already several there. Mamoru wasn't sure why she had caught so many until he saw the racks he had made with mosquito netting put to the side, ready to be used.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Right now I am going to dry and smoke some fish. If it is dried out it can be stored longer. Ami's book tells me everything I need to know to make sure it is safe, and she also included some salt, so we can use that if the drying doesn't work."

Mamoru nodded. "I have to get some work done on our garden today, but right now I need to gather wood and water. Are you going to stay near the cave?"

"Yes. Even with the nets I have to keep away birds and bugs. Could you debone the fish for me while I go collect some sea weed?"

"Hai," Mamoru agreed. "Stay close."

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

The blinking light on the communicator caught Usagi's attention. She turned to glance over her shoulder at Mamoru, who looked worried as he hurried to her side.

"Do I even want to know?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what they would say. "There's nothing to do but listen."

"Are you ready for this?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know."

Mamoru reached out and took the communicator into his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and pressed the button. There on the screen were Rei and Minako.

 **"Makoto is no longer allowed to use the communicator. Nice try though, making her feel so badly. This is on you Usagi," Rei said, a frown on her face. "Tell us what it is that is so dangerous. If you do that, I'll come and get you myself."**

That was it. The message ended. There was nothing else. Usagi felt white-hot rage cycle through her. She closed her eyes and screamed through it. The sky went dark and all sound except the waves ended, and even those seemed muted. She could feel Mamoru pull her into his arms, but even that didn't calm her. The fury was endless. She felt like she would drown in it.

She was still screaming a few minutes later when Mamoru picked her up and carried her to the bed. She felt him put his hand over her forehead and heard him whisper, "sleep." Then she was falling into dreams.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

It had been nearly an hour since Mamoru had eased Usagi into sleep. He paced back and forth from one side of the cave to the other, unsure what he should do next. It all felt so hopeless. He had no answers, and wasn't sure he could handle even trying to make a message for the two girls. What he needed was a better way to communicate with the others. He wouldn't reveal their secret without Usagi's permission, but he desperately wanted to.

It took all his strength not to crush the communicator after he had heard the message. He had been focused on Usagi ever since. It was the only thing keeping him sane. Frustration welled up in him. He hated not knowing what came next, or how to fix things. The sky had been dark for several minutes after he'd put her out, but it was bright and sunny again now.

"What can I do?" he wondered aloud.

Finally an answer came to him and he walked to the little table and snatched up the communicator to make his own message. "This message is for Usagi's mother. Tell her Usagi needs to talk to her, and soon. We will not reply to messages from anyone else. If we do not see a message from Usagi's mother by the time the sun rises tomorrow morning, we will leave this island by raft on the outgoing tide."

He pressed the button to end the message and sighed. He was bluffing, but he hoped they wouldn't figure that out. He refused to leave the island without some way to protect Usagi if they got picked up by pirates of someone worse.

Usagi stirred on the bed and blinked her eyes open. Moving quickly, he sat next to her. "I sent a return message," he said as she stared at him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I sent a message to your mom, with a rather glaring threat that if she doesn't respond we will leave the island by raft. I was bluffing, but..."

His words cut off when Usagi put her hand on his arm. "No. If we don't hear from my parents, we leave. I am afraid of men, but I'm more afraid of something happening to our baby if I don't get to see a doctor."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hai."

"Then we need to do some training this afternoon. I need to know we can protect ourselves from pirates. And we need to be ready if there are replicating Youma in Tokyo."

"Let's go then," Usagi said, sitting up. "We have training to do, and then I want to sit down and eat something. We may have to stay up working well after dark."

"Alright," Mamoru agreed. He helped her up and out of the cave, then watched her take off across the sand. He couldn't help the feeling of awe as she threw herself into the exercises he'd seen her do before. She was so beautiful, powerful, even graceful. He could feel her determination. But he had noticed something, whether he was transformed or not, he could always sense her presence now.

Mamoru watched Usagi run. She had beautifully sculpted muscles. He was watching her perform the exercises she had been taught before he joined in. Mamoru was impressed. He had practiced on his own, but never to the point of having attacks pre-planned. Usagi worked harder than anyone he'd ever seen.

Mamoru started with roses, his go-to defense. He thought if he could make a fan of razor-sharp roses he could inflict damage on multiple enemies. So he tried it, using leaves they pulled off one of the tall coconut trees as targets. He threw the roses and each leaf was pierced. He turned to Usagi with a grin.

"This could work," he said. It might be just what they needed, both for possible pirates, and against replicating Youma.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Mamoru was leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He leaped down and rolled in a smooth motion. Usagi loved watching him move. It was like he was part of the wind around them. He was graceful.

"Come on down Mamo-chan," she called after his third run. "We need to talk about our attacks." She waited until he was in front of her. "That rose attack is good. I have a couple ideas too."

"Alright."

The two of them settled on the ground together. "Perhaps we need to think of different attacks for different things. Mine and Rei's combined attack happened because we had a Youma that was particularly tough, but it just sort of happened." Usagi said after a moment.

"You seem to do more attacks with the wand than the tiara now," Mamoru said, hand on his chin. He leaned on it, his elbow resting on his knee. "Why is that?"

"Well, it depends on the Youma," Usagi frowned. "If there are multiple Youma I definitely want my tiara. I've learned I can control it almost as much with my mind as my hand. Sort of willing it where I want it to go. With my wand I can heal. We've had a couple of people possessed over time, so I tend to pull it out first, almost as a precaution. Do you remember when Umino and the other boys were possessed?"

Mamoru shuddered. "I do. Seeing you surrounded by that group and unable to do anything but back yourself into a corner frightened me."

"Me too. That's when I decided to start practicing moves. You should have seen my first few attempts at a backflip. I smashed into a brick wall… and broke it,"

Mamoru chuckled. "Okay then, so let's focus on two types of attacks. Tiara for multiple enemies, and the wand for possessed people. Do you have any attacks for possessed people?"

"I usually make a wish." Usagi grinned. "They tend to focus on the need of the moment. I wonder what would happen if we combined a sort of wish for healing. Earth and Moon. Sort of a heal-all spell."

"Moonlit Earth Healing," Mamoru and Usagi chorused. Scrambling to their feet, they began to work through the attack.

Usagi closed her eyes and lifted the moon stick. She lifted it high but arced it as though to swing it around her head, stopping partway through and dropping it suddenly. She began a second time, but this time she was not alone. Mamoru was behind her and slightly to the right, one hand on the small of her back, the other just under hers on the butt of the moon stick. This time the arc was wider, the downward motion less abrupt. It almost felt like a dance.

They went through the motions a third time, and it began to feel just right. The arc swung from near Mamoru's right shoulder, over and to Usagi's left, her arms extending first, and then his. Her left hand found his, which had changed position so that it rested on her left hip. Their final run through felt perfect.

They released the magic toward the ocean. Their eyes were open this time, and they watched a silvery light mix with a golden one, forming what looked like waves. The motions felt natural, like they had done them a million times. Usagi felt powerful, open, and strong. She grinned up at Mamoru who was looking at her in awe.

"That felt right, didn't it?" he asked. Usagi nodded, happy at their success.

She only nodded, looking thoughtful. "Mamoru, how many of your powers have you tapped?"

"I can manipulate plants with ease," Mamoru said. "And the weather seems easy, now that I know I can do it." He paused for a long moment. "I know I can access stone and metal and fire and water, but it's less sure in me."

"I already have a combined attack that involves fire with Rei. Ami can use water or ice."

"What about accessing the metal in the tiara. I've seen you use it to capture certain Youma, and even one of the dark generals once."

"What about separating the tiara?" Mamoru asked. "Mid-flight I mean."

"I've done something like that once," Usagi admitted. "I've never been able to do it again. You were there though. Maybe you helped me somehow."

"Let's try it,"

They spent the next hour working with the tiara, her throwing it in different ways, adding spin, or using a motion that would bring it back to her, while Mamoru focused on splitting it into two identical pieces. He finally managed it, and it worked perfectly, reconnecting just before it reached her hand.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

The day had been long. They'd trained, done chores, and cooked together. Of course, they'd also stopped to enjoy the benefits of their new relationship that morning, but Mamoru wished they could do it all over again. He and Usagi were closer than ever. Still, they couldn't rest yet.

Now, after the long day, and with dinner prepared and eaten (and actually enjoyed) they sat around the dwelling, discussing other possible ways for them to get home without waiting for Motoki and the others.

"We could try the Sailor Teleport," Usagi suggested. "I know it's possible to do without the girls, but I haven't even tried it with them in this life. They don't know about it yet."

"I could teleport too, in my past life. So, could my men." Mamoru felt sorrow every time he thought of the Shitennou, who were now the dark generals. He knew they had to find a way to save them. "Still, I don't think it's safe. I had another thought."

"What?" Usagi asked, curious.

"You are connected to the moon. If we're out on the open ocean, that can help us control the waves, but I also think we could use the light of the moon to temporarily blind anyone who tries to attack. I also seem to recall Queen Serenity using a sort of sleep spell, like I did earlier. Moonlit Lullaby. She used it when she had to heal someone's mind, right? So what if we used it to put anyone to sleep if we find them dangerous."

"It's a good idea," Usagi said softly. "I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Come on," Mamoru urged, helping Usagi up. "We've gathered everything but the food. We need to be ready before morning."

Usagi sighed and followed him into the dark. Mamoru had created torches before night fell, and Usagi grabbed one, taking it back in the cave to light it. She couldn't help grinning when she smelled strawberry. Minako's gift had been useful in so many ways. They hadn't used any in their lovemaking, but she'd used it to make cord, to make torches, and even for the candles.

"We still haven't figured out how to turn the metal box into a stove," Usagi reminded him.

"We won't need it much," Mamoru mused. "I still want to try. If we don't get a message from your mother we can do that before we leave. I want to make sure we have everything we need. Are the bottles all tied together yet?"

"Hai," Usagi answered as they began the trek into the trees. "The water is ready, as is most everything else. I just hope we won't need it."

"Me too," Mamoru murmured. "Me too."


	16. October 15

**Author's Notes:** Alright, this chapter is a bit different than the others. It still revolves solely around Mamoru and Usagi, but they are both acting a little out of character for this story. It started near the end of the last chapter. So, read along and tell me what you think. Did Mamoru and Usagi just make a colossal mistake? Or will they discover more about themselves and their own powers?

* * *

 **Alone Together**  
 **One Month**  
 **Alternate Story Line**

* * *

 **October 15  
To Sea**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi felt exhaustion overwhelming her. It was well past midnight and she and Mamoru had not stopped working since they'd woken the morning before. She figured, based on where the moon sat in the sky, that it was probably nearing three in the morning. There had been no response yet from her mother and Usagi and Mamoru were determined that if they didn't receive one, they were leaving with the early tide.

"Help me tie this," Mamoru called.

Usagi hurried through the double row of torches she and Mamoru had lit, to where he was kneeling in the sand, trying to work out the sail. Usagi wasn't sure his idea would work. Instead of sewing the sail he had simply cut holes around the outer edges, which he had threaded rope through to stabilize it. Now he was trying to attach it to the little mast he had created earlier in the night.

"I don't think this thing will be seaworthy in time," Usagi murmured. She took the sail in her hand and sat beside the first tie-off on the mast. "I mean, we've been working all night. If we leave this morning we will be doing so exhausted. That isn't a good idea, is it?"

Mamoru sighed. "It really isn't," he said, shaking his head as he climbed along the mast to tie the other pieces in place. "Part of me wants to just stay here. Another part of me is saying we should wait until the late tide. And still another is saying we should just make the attempt to teleport." He let out a heavy sigh and began tying a thicker shaft into the hollow he had carved in the trunk. "It was a long day."

"And an even longer night," Usagi agreed. "Did I tell you I figured out the stove?"

Mamoru only shook his head. He had a mouthful of nails now and the hammer they had received in the package from Ami. Usagi watched curiously as he used a combination of glue, nails, and rope to hold the smaller beam on the mast.

"How are we going to stand this up?" Usagi asked. "It's incredibly heavy."

"My vines," Mamoru said. He stood up and stretched, rubbing his lower back as though it ached. "What else needs to be done?"

Usagi sighed. "Other than the mast, not much. I used that piece of metal we found as a base for the stove. We just put the metal box on top of it and prop the lid slightly open when we're using it so that air can get inside. We don't need it for much. Just making coffee and cooking small things."

Mamoru looked toward the cave. "Is everything loaded?"

Usagi shook her head. "Not even close," she admitted. "I didn't want to load anything on it until we were sure it was ready. The last thing we want is to sink all our supplies."

Mamoru gave a mock growl. "Are you saying my raft isn't seaworthy?" he asked, stalking toward her.

Usagi giggled and ran back up the beach toward the cave. "Not exactly," she tossed over her shoulder.

Mamoru laughed aloud and followed her through the line of torches. The moon was huge and bright in the sky, and though she'd had something to do with that, she still found it incredibly beautiful. She glanced at it before ducking through the mosquito netting over the door. Everything was in piles, and messy. Usagi wasn't really sure where she should start. She had sorted through the clothing and other items they'd gathered, checked all their food stores, and had boiled enough water to keep them hydrated for several days.

Mamoru entered the cave a few minutes behind her. "I have an idea," he said. "Instead of leaving first thing in the morning, we can do a test run out to the little island. If it works, we can take a long nap, then load the boat and leave on the next high tide. If it doesn't work then we don't lose any of our supplies but I will be taking a bit of a swim. Worst case scenario, we leave tomorrow."

Usagi nodded. "It's a good idea."

"Alright," Mamoru agreed. "Let me get this finished. Just come help me with the mast. I need you to point it in the right direction and help me sink it into the hole. I can do the heavy lifting with my vines."

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

The sun was creeping over the horizon when Mamoru made his last check of the raft. The miniature mast he had created was holding firm. He had used vines to hold it in place, but kept them alive so that they would continue to grow thicker and stronger. Still, he was worried about the thing staying upright, and about how much water could potentially come through the raft.

He had seen the movie Castaway, with the famous American actor Tom Hanks. He remembered near the end his raft had been falling to pieces and he'd lost his friend Wilson. Mamoru shook his head. He was being silly. It wasn't like he and Usagi had a volleyball or anything. It was ridiculous to think the same thing would happen to them.

"Alright," Usagi said, her feet in the water as she stood at the far end of the raft. "What do we do now?"

"The tide is rising. I was thinking I could give it a little help." Mamoru grinned. He waited for Usagi to get back to the beach, then closed his eyes and called the water to him. The raft lifted several inches and moved into the surf. Then the wave retreated and it settled into the sand. Again he called the water higher and again the raft lifted and moved further out to sea. After the fourth round of calling the waves, it remained floating, though it was still very shallow.

"I want to come with you," Usagi said, as Mamoru was about to climb onboard.

Mamoru shook his head. "We talked about this. I don't want you having to swim to shore while you're pregnant. Maybe you could get a cramp or something. We don't know how it will affect your body. Besides, I need a spotter. You can follow me along the beach."

Usagi didn't look convinced, but she nodded. "Fine," she muttered. "I have a whole bunch of vine rope in my subspace pocket. If you fall in or the raft breaks up and I'll get you back to shore."

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms and hugged her close. "Still no message?" he asked.

Usagi, who was wearing her drape-dress made from a parachute, reached into one of the pockets she'd sewn on the front, and pulled out the communicator. There was no blinking light on it. "Apparently they thought you were bluffing."

"I was," Mamoru reminded her. "Still, this might be our only option for getting back to Tokyo." Mamoru kissed Usagi one last time, then splashed through the water and climbed up onto the raft. "You should transform," he called out.

::I will,:: Usagi said into his mind, reminding him they could communicate telepathically. He was sure it would come in handy with what they were about to do. She moved forward into the water and pushed on the back end of the raft, propelling it deeper into the water.

It took a while to get around the stone wall that jutted out into the water, but then it was smooth sailing. Well, choppy sailing, but there were no issues. He watched Sailor Moon follow his progress along the shoreline. She was running around the island as he sailed, keeping close to his current position, though he had to be at least five hundred yards out. In places he felt rock scraping the bottom of the raft, but it held together nicely. He was feeling rather excited and proud.

When the mini-island came into sight, Mamoru steered for it, using the water as his rudder. He hadn't been able to build one that stayed where he wanted it and had just decided to use his abilities. He was rethinking that now, as it was harder to direct the water when there were so many micro-currents around the beach. When the raft scraped up onto the sand of the mini-island, Mamoru jumped off of it and pulled it further onto the beach, then turned and waved at Usagi.

::That went better than I thought,:: he admitted. He grabbed the rope he had made of vines and tied the raft to the closest tree.

::It looked like you were having trouble steering,:: Usagi argued.

::I was.:: He paused. ::Do you mind if I take a look around before I come back?::

There was a tinkling of laughter in his mind. ::I think I'd die of curiosity if you didn't,:: she admitted.

Mamoru chuckled and made his way through the overgrown weeds that littered the edge of the sand and followed a tiny path off the beach and into a grassy area under the trees. The island wasn't large. In fact, it was rather small. He figured maybe a hundred yards across lengthwise and about half that across the middle. Thick trees formed a ring around the edges of it, but at the very center, Mamoru found something that made him grin.

::There's a natural onsen here Usako,:: he explained. ::There are dense rocks in a sort of oval and in the center is a bunch of water.:: He reached out and touched it. The temperature was slightly hotter than he would set his shower temperature. Quite comfortable really. He couldn't help grinning down at it. Circling around the edges, Mamoru searched the island for anything else that set it apart, but found nothing. There was no treasure chest, no pieces of old wreckage. Just coconuts and sand.

::I'm heading back,:: Mamoru told Usagi.

He walked back to the raft and untied it from the tree. In minutes he was sailing back across. He reached the shore where Usagi was standing, her henshin faded now, and reached out a hand to help her onto the raft. "I think we should park it at the dock," he said.

"Park it?" Usagi questioned. "And wouldn't that mean a longer distance to travel back and forth with the supplies?"

Mamoru nodded. "I hadn't thought of that. What can we tie it to on our beach?"

"I have no idea."

They sailed back around the island to their beach, both considering the best place to tie the raft to. Usagi pointed to the wall of rocks that jutted out into the water. "Why don't we tie it around that big boulder at the end," she suggested. "Then it's close enough and we know we can get out on that, since we always use it for our fishing spot."

Mamoru agreed with the plan and within half an hour they had reached their beach, tied up the boat, and headed inside the cave. "Worst case scenario," Mamoru said as they collapsed on the futon, "we can use the raft to explore the other islands. I need to figure out some sort of rudder, but I'm just too tired to think anymore."

"Me too," Usagi murmured, turning on her side and snuggling into him. They hadn't even taken their clothes off. The exhaustion was overwhelming. They had been working almost non-stop for more than twenty-four hours. Their only real breaks had been to eat. Soon Usagi's snuffling breaths told Mamoru she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes. He could do with a rest himself.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi woke up, a little confused at the light in the cave, and sat up. She was still wearing her parachute dress, and Mamoru was curled up around her. She grinned down at him and gave him a light kiss before climbing out of the bed and stretching. Her muscles ached and she still felt a little tired, but it was well after noon and she knew they still had a lot to do if they were going to leave the beach that day.

After relieving herself in the newest trench they had built, Usagi made her way onto the damp sand and took off her dress, leaving it where it would stay safely dry, then walked right out into the water to wash herself. Her mind went back to the jellyfish sting she had received, but she shook off the fear and continued what she was doing. Deep inside, Usagi knew she couldn't let the fear take over.

When she was clean and had put her dress back on, Usagi sat on the damp sand at the water's edge. The tide was still retreating. They had a few hours to finish everything, but Usagi was focused on one thing. A rudder for the raft. She looked at what they had, floating alongside the rock wall. The raft itself was about fourteen feet long and about ten feet wide. The design had changed about a half a dozen times as Mamoru tried to figure out the best plan. The main portion was about eight feet by ten feet with two sections that were slightly raised on either end by adding another section of bamboo over the first layer. Early in the morning Mamoru had built two pontoons, which looked like little wings to Usagi.

They had used the top of the fighter jet to make a little shelter, using some of their spare plastic to create a barrier against water and wind. With the empty tubs lashed to the sides there was extra buoyancy that wouldn't be there when they were filled with supplies. She was still incredibly worried about making the trip. There were a lot of unanswered questions. Now the biggest question in her mind was whether it would hold together if there was a storm. With Mamoru able to control the weather to some degree, it would be safer for them than for anyone else, but it was a big ocean and there were a lot of hazards.

With a piece of driftwood, Usagi started drawing different ideas for a rudder in the sand. Her best idea was to use a section of plastic wrapped around a forked stick with the duct tape to hold it together. She thought if they slid the control through the bamboo they could use it like a lever and just move it as needed. It might work. Standing, she walked over the long brick seawall and made her way onto the raft to look at the bamboo. Mamoru had grown sections that were about two inches in diameter. He'd had to use fire to cut them down because chopping them had dulled the axe horribly.

The raft wasn't terribly large, but she thought it was big enough for the two of them. The sail would help, but a rudder was necessary to cut through the water and change directions. She could see a section to the rear end of the main part of the raft that would make the best place to put it, if only she could create something that fit perfectly into the channel. In her mind, she pictured how it would look.

Turning back to the cave, Usagi saw the mosquito netting billowing out. A breeze must have gone through the smoke hole in the cave ceiling. She stared up at the mast. It was about five inches taller than Mamoru and made from a stronger tree with a bamboo brace to keep it up and in the proper place. The parachute that Mamoru had cut to fit it was folded now so that the raft wasn't pulled out to sea in spite of being tied.

The ride she had taken back around the island was far smoother than she had pictured as well. Maybe the raft was a good idea. She still had worries, but the need to get to a doctor was great. She had no idea how her Senshi abilities might affect her child. She could remember moments from her former life, seeing the Queen use her powers while she was pregnant with her brother Tsukiyomi, who was now her brother Shingo, but Usagi was still concerned.

She needed to see a doctor, and she had the perfect one in mind. Ami's mother wasn't an OBGYN, but Ami said she had done a rotation in obstetrics when she was in her residency. Usagi was willing to bet that Doctor Mizuno would keep her secret. That was incredibly important. She didn't want anyone in the government discovering who she was and making her into some sort of test subject.

"Hey!" Mamoru called out from the beach. He held up two steaming cans. Usagi grinned at him and scrambled back onto the sea wall. She made her way to him and gave him a kiss before taking her hot chocolate. "Any messages?" he asked.

Usagi hadn't even thought to look. She pulled the communicator out of her pocket and checked. There was no blinking light. No messages had been sent. She tucked it into her subspace pocket to keep it safe. "I wish there had been one, but there's nothing," Usagi admitted.

"Damn. Well, I suppose we should get ready then. How long do you figure we have until sunset?"

"About four hours. The tide should be coming in just before then. Do you think we have time?"

"I do." Mamoru took her hand and led Usagi back to the cave. "We have to get working, but we both need to eat first. I heated up some rice and fish for now. Which reminds me, we need to make sure we bring the poles and the net we made."

"I'm more worried about a rudder," Usagi admitted. She told him about her idea and, as they sat and ate, they refined it.

As soon as the meal was finished Usagi set to work while Mamoru insisted on doing the lifting. He carried almost everything to the raft in the time it took her to make the rudder. Then together, they attached it, Mamoru swimming under the raft to make sure it worked and to make the connection secure. When it was done, Mamoru climbed back up and focused on the posts they had made to create a railing of sorts. He squinted his eyes and stared at them. Usagi watched in fascination as a vine railing was created. It wasn't the strongest thing ever, but it would keep them safe in choppy seas.

"I had a thought," Usagi said. "There is so much space between the raft and the pontoon. What if we strung up some of the leftover mosquito netting between it so that we had a place to keep extra fruits." There hadn't been nearly enough room in the plastic bins for all of it. Their most prized possessions were stored in their subspace pockets, but there were so many fruits sitting on the beach. Fruits that could save their lives in an emergency.

"Good idea." Mamoru said finally.

He made his way to the bin where they had stored the majority of their tools and survival gear and pulled out the last of the netting. When it was stretched out it spanned the four feet distance easily. As soon as it was done they threw handfuls of coconuts onto it as well as several other fruits. Usagi checked the cave to make sure they had everything they needed. They were only carrying a tiny amount of firewood, so they couldn't make a lot of fires. The stack inside the cave called to her, but she knew it would be dangerous to cook on the raft. The last thing they needed was the whole thing going up in flames.

"One last thing," Mamoru said. He returned to the cave and came back carrying the frame he had made for the bed. Usagi watched curiously as he carried it onto the raft and set it up under the shelter that they'd made of the cockpit window. Then he went back and brought the futon, laying it over the frame. It pulled the bed about a foot off the floor of the raft. But it also took up a lot of room.

Usagi stared at it, then went to one of the bins and pulled out most of their unessential items. She tucked them under the bed, which left plenty of room to fill the bin. Then she grinned at Mamoru and ran swiftly along the seawall and back to the beach. She had made several coconut water containers a few days before. They'd planned on bringing all of them, but space was limited. Now they had room for them. She carried them back to the raft and put them in the bin before covering it with the lid. Part of her wanted to just fill the entire thing with water but they couldn't be weighed down so heavily.

"Are we ready?" Mamoru asked.

"I think so. We should do one more check to make sure."

Together they walked back to the beach and into the cave. Most of their things were gone. There were still tin containers on the rock shelves, and the table still stood in the center of the room. Usagi had argued they should bring it. If nothing else it could be used in an emergency. Mamoru had disagreed, because it was heavy. Now he stood staring at it, frowning.

"Maybe you're right," he said softly. "Worst case scenario we throw it overboard. I can detach the legs and we can stand it on it's side behind the shelter. Just one more thing to keep us dry." He picked up the table and left the cave.

Usagi stood inside the structure, staring around to make sure nothing really important remained. Then she walked out and to the seawall without a backward glance.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

The tide was coming in at a rapid pace. Mamoru knew he had to wait until it was at it's fullest to get over the reef. Even then he would use his control over water to help get over the area. The last thing they needed was for the raft to be destroyed before they could even get away. Nervous energy had him pacing back and forth on the deck. Usagi was behind him, getting the sail untied. Mamoru held a long bamboo pole in his hand, ready to push them out of the shallows.

"It's time," Usagi said. The sail was open and when he turned to look at her, she had her eyes closed and her face tilted upward. Mamoru could see the moon, much more full in the sky than it should have been, and knew she was doing what she could to help them survive the reef. He untied the rope and clambered back onto the raft, then used the pole to push away from the rock wall.

Soon they were nearing the reef, the waves getting larger and choppier as they crossed over the top of it. Mamoru turned the raft toward an opening in the group of islands and felt the water lift them over the barrier. He whooped in satisfaction. "We did it!" he shouted to Usagi, who only grinned at him as she used her own pole to make sure they were clear.

"Wow," she said softly. "I wasn't sure that would work."

"I wasn't either," Mamoru admitted. He opened the book he had gotten from Ami about the islands around Japan and glanced at the map at the back of the book. They only had a rough idea of where they were, based on the grouping of islands, but he was pretty sure which direction they needed to head in.

"Are you going to try with the wind?" Usagi asked, settling onto the futon and crossing her legs.

"I am," he said. "My attempts last night went pretty well. I don't want to do anything too strong though. Last thing I want to do is create another superstorm. He shook his head. He had been trying to access all his memories from his last life in hopes of avoiding that.

As they headed out into the sea, the sky began to grow darker and the seas more choppy. Mamoru knew the path the moon took through the sky and had an understanding of the constellations that they had been watching night after night. He set his direction and he and Usagi took turns using the rudder, adjusting the make-shift sail, and checking to make sure the raft had no damage.

"Why don't you take a nap for a couple hours," he suggested. "Then when I get tired I'll spell you."

Usagi shook her head. "Not just yet," she whispered. "I will, I promise," she continued just as he was about to argue, "but after seeing that ship yesterday I want to keep my eyes open for a little while."

"I understand," he said, settling with his arm around her waist. Usagi leaned against him, but he could feel her head turning occasionally. As darkness fell it was darker than it had been for them in a long time. They were used to using torches and flashlights and lanterns. The torches had been left behind, all but two, which Usagi had stored under the bed. The lanterns were in one of the bins, ready to be used. Still, he didn't light them. His vision was acclimating to the night and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Look!" Usagi said, pointing off to the right side of the raft. "The dolphins are following us."

Mamoru grinned. He hadn't really thought about the dolphins after they'd disappeared the day before. Now he watched them play in the wake of the raft, leaping and making high pitched sounds and clicking noises. It was almost like they were talking to him and Usagi. The worry that they had been too hasty melted away as he watched them in fascination. They would survive. Together.

Usagi eventually made her way to the futon and laid down. Mamoru covered her up and stood at the front of the raft, watching for any signs of danger. The last thing they needed was to get caught on a different reef after all their work to escape the first one. The moon was high in the sky when he steered the raft into an opening between the islands, staying as far from the land as he could. He set his mind on Tokyo, watching the stars to make sure he was headed in the right direction, and let the wind pick up slightly. The faster they got home, the faster Usagi could see a doctor and Mamoru could ask her father for permission to marry her.


End file.
